Struggling
by soemone
Summary: Continuation of "Trapped": Hayato goes to School in the female Uniform, declaring she is a girl. What will happen? rated M because of Transsexualism and intolerance. Pairing: 2759 and others - COMPLETE
1. Against the norm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR! I just like to play with the characters.

**Authors note:** I had a good run with writing, so here comes Chapter one! Warning oocness, fluffyness and intolerant people. I played a little with my writing style. This story will have OC as sidekicks, they are not really important, but I needed some for the flow of the story. You know Villains and helpers and Mafia underlings ...

Well then, enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**against the norm**

A warm breeze played with the curtains of an open window, letting in the sun of spring and the soft smell of Cherry blossoms. Clouds drifted lazy in the blue sky, playful, not dangerous. Long legs clad in flesh coloured tights, underneath a knee-length beige skirt, a white blouse, buttons were closed by elegant Fingers with well manicured nails.  
A soft tune played in the Radio. A blazer the same colour as the skirt was put on, long silver hair flowing down, strong, but soft tresses shone like the most expensive silk. A straight back, shoulders which were too broad for a girls, hidden by the hair.  
Black lashes stood in contrast to pale skin, but accentuating green eyes, full of intelligence, hiding a stormy nature. Full lips just slightly covered with lip-gloss, smiling at the strange cat.  
One earring at each ear, small loops nothing more.  
Well cut hair framed a mature face.  
The mirror showed a beautiful girl, seventeen in years, to tall for a girl, the average height of a boy her age. Checking the contents of her school bag, everything was in order – pencil case, books, student ID a notebook to write in, Dynamite and a bulky belt buckle.  
Turning off the radio and closing the window, a last glance trough the flat, nodding and exiting her door.  
She locked the door, ignoring the profanities written all over it. The new neighbours were intolerant and stupid like that. She missed the granny who used to live there, but had died on Christmas.

The wind played with her hair as she walked to the house of her boyfriend to pick him up. A small yellow bird flew over her head and sang a strange song. From afar she heard gunshots and explosions, she shook her head slightly. Smiling all the way to his home.  
By the time she came to a halt the door opened.  
A handsome young man in the male school uniform, unruly brown hair, sticking in all directions.  
Brown eyes showed much love and happiness at her sight.  
"Good Morning Juudaime." a slight bow out of respect and a smile full of affection.  
"Good Morning Hayato." a smooth voice greeting her, a hand hardened from fighting, stroking her hair, taking a strand to guide it to his lips, formed in a playful smile.  
A three year old in an expensive suit rolled his eyes.  
Two eight year old children ran out of the house, followed by a thirteen year old teen. The three of them saying their good byes running to school, excited about the new term.  
The young couple followed them, their fingers in a playful embrace, their ways parted, the children going left the young adults right, waving to them.  
They met another couple, greetings were exchange.  
The girls stood in the middle, both boys wanted to form a wall to protect them.  
Hayato was the second tallest of the four, Kyoko the smallest.  
Nowadays their hair had the same length, but Kyokos was wavy and hers straight, they visited the hairdresser together every month.

At the schools gate stood a dangerous person, expanding his territory. Hibari Kyoya had transferred to High school.  
They had nothing to fear, he looked them over and nodded, agreeing to their clothes and greeting them at the same time.  
Taking a deep breath she looked to her friends and met encouraging smiles, nodding she walked trough the entrance of the school, taking her place in line, the entrance ceremony had to be attended. An old man, the principle, held a speech about not wasting your youth and learning for success. He got an applause and dismissed the students to their classes.

Luck was on their side, as they got into the same class yet again, together with Kurokawa Hana and Dokuro Chrome, who they met in the hallway. Both of them wishing her luck and gave encouraging words.

The room was filled with chatters, empty seats were on the wall, most students wanted to sit by the window, but for them the wall seats were perfect, sitting at the window was too dangerous.  
She sat behind Kyoko and in front of Juudaime, Yamamoto at his left side, Chrome behind him. He wanted to change seats with her, she couldn't possibly look over his head, she refused, wanting to protect his back.  
A ringing bell signalled the beginning of first period – homeroom. Students hurried to their seats, the teacher coming in, a strict female, aged and wrinkly, hair tight in a bun. Writing down her name at the blackboard, taking out the attendance list, she called people in alphabetical order. At hearing their names they stood up an bowed, like she wanted them to do it.  
"Gokudera." She stood up, a beautiful girl, mature in her appearance a straight back, her composure was good, hands at her side she bowed, short and not deep. The teacher looked at her list and then at her, confusion and anger mixed together.  
"I said Gokudera , not Gokutera ."  
"I know." she replied calm, calmer than she really was – who the hell had the nerve to name themselves Gokutera?  
"But?" The teacher demanded angry, a girl raised her hand, she was called upon. "I'm Gokutera Aya."  
Now whispers were heard in class, some students called disgusting names at Hayato.  
"So you are Gokudera Hayato?" A repelling look, full of hate.  
"Yes." Her eyes on the teacher, challenging her to say something inappropriate.  
"Why do you wear the girls uniform?" narrowed eyes.  
"Because I am a girl." a glare.  
"Your student ID says clearly that you are male." The teacher slammed the attendance list onto the desk.  
"It measly shows the gender of my body, not my true one." her back was straight, her voice calm, because she knew Juudaime had her back regardless of what was going to happen. Most of the students in class were in an uproar, screaming profanities at her.  
Juudaime stood up, Yamamoto followed, the same with Kyoko, Hana and Chrome. They looked at the other students – threatening and promising, the Family would stick together, no matter what.  
The teacher shouted to quite down the class, students no longer raised their voices.  
"Go to the principals office, he has to decide on your future at this school, but I don't see one." She handed Hayato a paper and ordered her out of the room.  
Juudaime followed her.  
He glanced at the teacher. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will accompany her."  
He didn't wait for an answer, it wasn't necessary for him, he had to protect his woman.

The door closed behind them. He saw shaking hands - anger, frustration, fear, a storm of emotions behind green eyes. His hand took hers, guiding it to his lips, the knuckles were kissed, soft but reassuring.  
"I'm with you." he caressed her cheek as he wiped away a stray tear. A whisper: "Thank you." followed by a shy smile.  
They made their way to the principals office, the halls were empty, they heard voices coming out of classrooms, someone shouted "Extreme" they stifled their laughs at that.  
They knocked at a door, handing the notice to the secretary, who let them in and looked confused.  
"Sir I have a student here, who broke the dress code. His name is Gokudera Hayato and he wears the girls uniform." She brought the two in front of his desk.  
He looked stern and unforgiving, he had no winkles from too much smiling. This man could also be a Mafia boss, his composure showed that he was a dominant male, not caring one bit how others felt.  
His eyes met Tsunas. "And you are?" a deep voice, intimidating  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm here as a witness." He wasn't intimidated, he knew how to deal with scary people, it was his job.  
The principal looked at Hayato, thoughtful.  
"Did you loose a bet?"  
"No."  
"Are you wearing it for fun?"  
"No."  
"Did someone force you to wear it?"  
"No."  
"Are you a girl?"  
"Yes."

The principal leaned back, motioning for the couple to sit down. They sat at chairs in front of his desk, looking at him expectedly. He tapped his finger against the desks top. The secretary had Hayatos files and handed them over to the man. He read trough it and shut it.  
"Do you have some sort of attest, which declares your statement to be right?"  
"Yes." She opened her bag and took out a folder, handing it to him.  
"Those are copies of my psychological record." her voice was firm, she wouldn't give up. He read them.  
"You should have informed the school beforehand. Some of the teachers don't take it lightly when someone doesn't stick to social standards. And most of the students are the same. Things like that have to be brought up slowly and smooth. We could have had scheduled an information day with a psychologist and people who are like that. Our society is too uptight for things that happen too fast. You came onto them like a storm, without warning, now you have to face the consequences."  
The stern principal smiled at her, warm and forgiving.  
"You didn't break any rules, therefore you won't receive punishment. And I think, you will go trough enough hardships on your way to adulthood. But don't hesitate, march forward, hold your head high and your believe firm – nobody has the right to judge you. You are you, never forget that. I will talk to the teachers, but you have to face the students alone."  
Hayato nodded, but Juudaime interfered.  
"She is not alone, she has a Family at her side."  
He exchange a glance with the principal, who nodded and dismissed the both of them. Hayato smiled at the old man and thanked him for his understanding, bowing as she exited the door.

In the halls she breath out deep, hugging Juudaime.  
"I thought he would bite my head of." Tsuna stroked her hair.  
"I think that isn't too far of. Didn't you read his Name?"  
"No." She looked back at the nameplate on the principals office `Hibari Kyota´  
"Do you think he is his grandfather?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised. Hibari-san was really accepting, wouldn't be surprising with an understanding grandfather like that." They were still holding each other and laughed soft. Drowning in the odour of the other, feeling content and safe.  
"Let's go back. We have more enemies to fight than we can count." Juudaime smiled at her, she nodded and let go of him, already missing his warmth. She intertwined her pinky with his, feeling the Vongola ring.

At the door to the classroom she let go, breathed deep and opened it. The teacher and students looked at her. She smiled sweet at them and sat down on her chair, took out her notebook, pencils and books. Tsunayoshi did the same, but he glared at the others. He really was overprotective, but he couldn't help it – his girlfriend was just too cute.  
The teacher gave them the evil eye, but didn't say anything, she would confront the principal about this abnormality. Something like that wasn't needed in society, in the old times mental hospitals would correct perverted people like that, she would not teach this thing.

Hushed whispered hurting words filled the room, making it hart to concentrate on the teachers words. Someone threw paper balls at her, she looked up, but didn't see the offender. She took the paper, unfolding and reading it – Go die Fag! - she gridded her teeth, idiots should just shut up.  
Behind her Juudaime was thoughtful, pondering how to make the class accept her. If they were Mafiosi, he would just let them know their place, if necessary with violence.  
But those guys were just civilians, they couldn't possibly harm them.  
The bell signalled the end of the first lesson, as soon as the teacher had left the room students began to approach Hayato, searching for a conflict. Some of their classmates, a few people they did know since Middle school, were the leaders. One of them was a friend of Yamamoto, a member of the baseball club. The same guy, who had had the nerve to call Hayato a faggot.  
"I knew you were a faggot, ever since middle school." he was mocking.  
"And even than I said, that I'm straight." those guys weren't intimidating her, she could kill them all in one go without beating a lash. Her voice showed how much she didn't care about them. She stood, her five friends at her side, glaring at the others.  
"Don't give us that shit! You're just a cross dressing pervert!" the offender spat, his underlings laughed.  
"You should calm down – Gokudera is a girl." Yamamoto wanted to calm them all down, it was in his nature to do so, conflict was never a good solution. "Yamamoto we are friends, but I doubt, that the baseball club will let you join, if you hang out with homos." The guy knew how much he loved baseball and had the nerve to say something like that.  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I didn't plan to join the Club during High school!" He laughed carefree, but people who knew him, were aware that it was the kind of laugh he would show before striking with his sword.  
"Did you join the fag alliance?" The guy was shocked and couldn't believe Yamamotos words, without him the Nami Highs baseball team was as good as dead!  
"If that makes me a better human being, than yeah, I did join." Now the Rain guardian had a glare in his eyes, but a grin on his lips. It was dangerous territory from now on. But the others didn't see it.  
Nobody in the room had registered that the bell had rung and their next teacher stood behind her desk, following the conflict closely and looking at her teaching materials.  
"Do you want to let us be defeated? We wanted to go to the nationals!" Now everyone could hear the panic in this voice.  
"Sorry, but I like to spend time with my true friends and not just with baseball buddies. Baseball is fun and I love it, but it's not the most important thing in my life." Yamamoto glanced at Kyoko, who blushed and smiled at him.  
The baseball guy wanted to punch him, but the teacher interrupted.  
"That is all good and well, but you should be aware that the lesson has started."  
All eyes were on her. She was young, chubby, had tangled hair and her clothes were baggy. But her glare was the real deal.  
The students rushed to their seats, bowing in apology.  
"My name is Nanashi, and I'm your Ethics teacher. It's a new subject at this school normally it would be optional, but the principal was in the opinion that young people need more morale. Therefore he made it obligatory."  
She looked around and grinned at them, her gaze lingered on Hayato, just for a few seconds.  
"My teaching materials state I should begin with religious stuff, but I skip all that. We will talk about differences in people and therefore intolerance. We will talk about all differences – Religion, colour, gender and sexuality, you name it." Her voice was nice, but had an underlining tone, which wouldn't tolerate inappropriate behaviour.  
The class got agitated.  
"Please be quite! We will work in groups, but for the beginning, we should know more about each other." She held up a small red ball. "I throw it to the first person – you get the ball, you introduce yourself, name, hobby, goal for life."

She threw it, a girl caught and said everything about herself, even things the teacher didn't want to know. Like that it got around and landed in Yamamotos hand.  
"Name: Yamamoto Takeshi, Hobbies: going on dates, hanging out with friend, sword play and baseball, Goal: to marry Kyoko and make many little ones!" he laughed. Kyoko was beet red and wanted to hide under her desk. This man was just to direct for his own good.  
He looked around and thought about were to throw it and then he saw his target, grinned, took the ball and threw to the guy who had the nerve to insult his friend. Said guy wasn't able to catch the ball, it whacked right into his guts, knocking the breath out of him, he fell to the floor unconscious. Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed: "Sorry, I just can't hold back."  
The teacher looked at the guy: "Well just let him sleep there, he will wake up when his nap is over." she pulled a Nana and ignored the dying boy.  
Someone took the ball and threw it to Tsuna, who failed to catch it, it smacked in his face and rolled in his open hand.  
The class laughed. He blushed.  
"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I love to spend time with my friends and to go on dates or just lazing around. My goal for life is to die peaceful in my sleep." It was a strange goal, but not too far fetched, he could be shot at any time and he didn't want to die while fighting or to die an excruciating death. He wanted to die as an old man – peaceful in his sleep.  
Hayato looked at him surprised, but then she smiled, he gave the ball to her, she stood up.  
"My name is Gokudera Hayato. I have too many hobbies to talk about in such a short time. My most important goal for now is to become a woman who doesn't need to be ashamed of herself." There were whispers because of that statement. She smiled and threw the ball behind her – to Chrome, who caught it with little difficulty.  
"Dokuro Chrome, none, not telling." she was shy, and her voice soft and she didn't want to expose much of herself.  
The next one was Kyoko, she said her Hobbies were Shopping, cooking and eating cake, her goal in life was to marry and get children. Hana didn't say much about herself, but she wanted to become a lawyer. As soon as the bell rang they had finished their introductions, the teacher had scribbled something down.  
"Well then, that's all for our first lesson." She took her things waved at them and was out of the room. The guy who was almost killed by a ball was still laying on the floor.  
"Shouldn't someone bring him to the nurse?" One of his buddies asked, the other followers looked at him like he had two heads – none of them wanted to carry such a big guy. But during their discussion he opened his eyes, groaned because of the pain and stood up. Wobbly on his legs he dragged himself to the nurse, glaring at Yamamoto, who just grinned friendly.

The short breaks didn't give more space for war declaration, but people would still glare at Hayato or say stupid things. It hurt, but she wouldn't show it, it was her choice to live her life as a girl and it was her damn privilege. Nobody had the right to interfere with her life. She wouldn't show weakness. She would struggle against the norm.

Lunch was spend outside of the classroom in an office, Hibaris office.  
Juudaime had to discuss things with his guardians, whatever it was it seemed serious. Hibari looked uncomfortable, but said nothing, sitting behind his desk. But when Mukuro appeared he almost snapped, Tsuna got between them – they could fight later, he had to make an announcement.  
"Now that you all are here." he looked at Ryouhei who came to late: "I have something important to tell you." He took a deep breath.  
"The ninth decided that we, the tenth generation of Vongola, have to take over the Japanese branch of the Family. But I said, that it's your choice if you want to do it." He looked at his guardians, friendly, not demanding.  
"I will gladly accept Juudaime!" Hayato sparkled, the excitement clear in her eyes. Finally she would be able to proof herself worthy. He smiled at her, knowing what was going on in her cute head.  
"Count me in!"  
"I'm extreme with you!"  
"Boss … " Chrome looked from Tsuna to Mukuro and back: "I'll do it." Mukuro looked at her, proud but also hurt. Hibari didn't say anything, the same as Mukuro. He looked at them.  
"What about you two?" his voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
"I will not join the Mafia." Mukuro saw him straight in the eye: "But I will help Chrome whenever she needs me." Tsuna smiled brightly at him.  
"I understand, please do as you like!"  
Hibari openly glared at Tsuna: "I work with nobody, but I will see to it, that rule breakers will be punished." He wasn't the Cloud guardian for nothing, he would help in his own ways, protecting the Family from an outside view, free and untamed.  
"Well then. I will give you the address of our Namimori office. We will meet there, early evening at seven sharp." He handed them all a file, it contained location of the office and the dress code, some simple rules and names and faces of people who worked there.  
"Please burn the papers when you are finished with reading."  
His friends nodded just and read trough the files while eating their lunch. No questions were asked and as soon as they finished they destroyed the papers with Hayatos Storm flames. Tsuna nodded, approving their cooperation.  
"Well then, I think we should leave, the bell will ring soon." With that Tsuna dismissed his guardians with a grin, because Hibari seemed even more irritated than before. By the Time they had left the room, the schools bell signalled the end of lunch.

The rest of the school day was almost peaceful, some people had the nerve to whisper insults about Hayato. But they didn't say any more hurtful things loud, because they saw how she had exited the room of the disciplinary committee, unhurt. They hadn't a death wish, when Hibari Kyoya approved Hayatos choice of clothing, then they wouldn't go against the freak, not openly.

* * *

"Should I bring you home?" Tsuna asked on their way out of school, he was worried about her. He knew Hayato was strong and more than just capable of protecting herself from physical harm. But he also knew that she had a delicate heart and had to struggle against her own emotions.  
He was sure, that she would cry once alone at home. He didn't like to see her beautiful eyes all red from crying.  
She pondered for a moment, almost saying yes, but remembered the profanities written at her door.  
"No, there is no need to. And we will see each other in the evening." She smiled at him, he could sense that she wanted to hide something, contemplating whether to ask her straight out or just following her secretly.  
He sighed, he had to trust her.  
"I had liked to spend more time with you, though." than he did something daring, he let go of her hand and snug his arm around her waist, holding her close at his side.  
It was the first time he did it and Hayato was blushing like mad, not really knowing what she should do.  
She had seen couples walking like this, but couldn't remember where the girls hand was supposed to go, so she just grasped her hands around the handle of her school bag and held it in front of her legs, enjoying Juudaimes warmth.  
One of their classmates saw the two and took a photo, hell bend to spread it around. He wouldn't tolerate those Homos.

* * *

And that was chapter one! review anyone? I try to upload once a week, but I can't promise anything!


	2. With business

**Kururo Saruko:** Thank you again for your Review! You want to be an OC? ... Maybe I could do it! I mean, you do Reviews for every chapter, so it would be awesome to let you take a role!  
**  
Snowflake: **In this chapter I have a Little present for you ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Authors note:** First part of chapter 2 ... it would be just to damn long XD. I have some problems with my right hand, so it will take some time before I can upload the next chapter. Writing just with one hand is ocpmlicated ...

Well then enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**With business  
**  
Hayato was a girl who knew how to dress accordingly to the occasion. It was no wonder sometimes she would look like another person.  
Today was the first time she would meet people of the Family in all her female glory. She had too look strong, but feminine, stern but soft. Instead of a male suit she wore one for females, a skirt, blouse with a ribbon instead of a tie and a blazer. Her hair was in a Ponytail and she had her glasses on. She would wear black high heels, not higher than 5 centimetre. She had put on the Vongola gear.  
Nodding to her image in the mirror she left the flat, once again ignoring the profanities written at her door.

As she made her way to the address of the Vongola office, her heels made clicking noises on the concrete street. Men looked after her, one whistled, she ignored it all, because she was a woman on a mission.  
To her surprise she wasn't the first to arrive, Yamamoto leaned against the wall of the little building.  
It really was just a little shop, they sold used clothes as a cover up. Nobody would even suspect the Mafia behind it.  
The Rain guardian stood out, what with his height and the suit wasn't a surprise at all, he looked like a male model. But his tie was loose, she wouldn't have it.  
"Baseball freak! Bind your tie!" she hissed at him. He scratched his head.  
"I tried." he laughed.  
"Look this way, I'll fix it." and she did it, fast an precise, but she wouldn't be Hayato if she hadn't attempted to strangle him.  
The next one who came had the same problem with the tie, she sighed and waved at him. Was she their mother?  
As expected, Chrome was dressed the same way like her, they had talked about it and had decided to wear matching clothes. Strangely Tsuna and Hibari came together, with Reborn at their side.  
Other than his friends Tsuna wore a white suit with a black dress shirt, his tie was knotted properly and there she saw a glimpse of the man he would become someday. She blushed at him.  
"Where is Lambo?" She asked. "  
For now he is freed from his duties, I think he should be a child before being thrown in this world." All friends nodded, they didn't expect anything less from the boss.  
"We will go inside from the back. Someone is waiting for us." At the back door stood a chubby man, his suit was a size to small and he wanted to hide his fading hair with the rest of it, Hayato had goosebumps, who let this guy out of the house?  
Juudaime seemed to notice her anger, he looked at her, shook his head slightly – a warning that she should behave. Biting back her comment she took a deep breath, she didn't want to disappoint Juudaime. The man didn't even look their way, if they had been an enemy he would be dead by now.  
Juudaime cleared his throat, the guy jerked up.  
"Who the fuck are you guys?" he shouted angry, spittle flying everywhere. Did she just smell alcohol? Who the hell did recruit him? The vain in her forehead pumped, anger rose.  
"We have an appointment with Seguchi-san." Juudaime was calm, it was soothing her a little.  
"Oh … well then." he rolled his eyes, his voice had a bored tone. Maybe he didn't know who stood before him? Hayato narrowed her eyes as he let them in, he was leering at Chrome. If he would so much as lay a hand on her he would never see tomorrow.

They were led to a meeting room upstairs. At first the guy wanted to walk behind them, his reason more than obvious. Juudaime gave him a smile and wanted for him to lead the way. Hayato was sure she wasn't the only one who saw a thread behind his friendly façade. That thought made her proud. The guys were real gentlemen and let the girls walk behind them, it was the proper way when going upstairs.

Seguchi was a Japanese man with more experience in life than them, his face was hard, an always present frown between his brows. He looked at the young people in distaste. Reborn jumped up on the table.  
"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, as of now he will leading the Japanese branch of Vongola." Tsuna gave a nod with his head, Reborn would have his balls if he so much as bowed. The old Yakuza glared at him, his people were tense.  
"I don't accept it." Hayatos hand twitched, eager to reach out for the dynamite. But she knew it wouldn't be wise to make the first move.  
"I know, that you take pride in being the boss of the Japanese branch." Tsuna was calm, despite the nervousness he really felt: "But this decision was made by the Ninth. His orders have to be followed."  
Seguchi scoffed: "The last time I saw this man was two years ago, he didn't even spare me one glance. Why should I follow his orders?" His grin was menacing.  
"Because he is the Ninth boss of Vongola and you are his subordinate." Juudaime glared at the man, watching his every move.  
"Seems he didn't get the news then." Seguchi leaned back: "We declared our independence last year. We are no longer some Branch of Vongola, we are the Japanese Clam."  
Tsuna had a feeling, that Reborn knew this would happen. Seguchi snapped his fingers and his people drew out weapons. Before Tsuna could say anything his guardians had defeated the untrained men. It was just a matter of seconds. His guardians didn't even sweat, but all the others lay on the floor, unconscious. Hibari was bored and got out of there, he didn't see any need to herd around with herbivores.  
The Tenth boss of Vongola sat down on a chair, like a king on a throne.  
"Are you sure you want to have us as your enemies?" His smile was warm and forgiving, Seguchi sweat, looking like a frightened animal. His eyes shifted nervous to Reborn, who smirked and nodded at him. He stood up and bowed ninety degrees.  
"I am very sorry to have offended you. But I had to make sure that you will be the right man for this job. I declare you the new boss of Vongolas Japanese branch. Please take care of us!"  
"I take your apology. Until now you did a great job at managing the branch, therefore I hope you would become my advisor"  
"It would be my pleasure!" He stood up and looked at his men on the floor.  
"Don't worry, they will wake up sooner or later. So for now I would like to have a look at your financial data, I heard there were some problems."  
Seguchi nodded unsure. He did guide Tsuna and his guardians to an office.  
Papers were strewn all over the place. It reeked of cigarettes, sweat and alcohol. The computer was so old, that Tsuna didn't even register that it was one. The walls were yellow from nicotine, there were spider webs in the corners and the bin was overflown. Hayato had the urge to vomit, who the hell could work in this waste dump? She looked at the others and saw that they had all the same expression.  
"It's a little untidy, but it serves its propose." Seguchi declared proudly and urged them to move in.  
"A little untidy? Are you fucking insane? A pig stable is fucking sterile in comparison to that!" No way in hell would she set one food in there. Chrome blushed but nodded at Hayatos declaration.  
Who knew what diseases waited for them in there? Juudaime looked at Hayato, not knowing if he should scold her for that bold declaration or to smile at her. But then he came to the conclusion, that Hayato would spend more time than him in this office, because she was the most capable at handling brain work.  
He smiled at Seguchi: "I'm sorry to say that, but she is right. Please tell your men to clean this mess." The old man looked stupefied.  
"Well .. if you are so picky." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Picky? I just like to work in a clean office!" Hayato huffed and Seguchi said something about girls, it earned him a glare.

That day they could get nothing done, just because Seguchis men were out cold for the rest of the evening and all the necessary  
papers were in the office. Hayato was sure, she wouldn't touch a single paper without rubber gloves! She would even buy disinfectant to kill bacteria all over the room. She scribbled furiously in her little black book, all plans what should be improved.  
The office, the clothes of the men – really none of them knew how to dress properly, the wallpaper (maybe that was just her opinion) and the behaviour of them. They had a lot to work on.

She inspected some other room and found a … it was … what was all this waste?  
She screamed profanities as a rat ran across the waste hills.  
"What happened?" Juudaime was worried and came out of the meeting room, he looked at the same direction as her. He blanched.  
"Seguchi-san what is this room?" he wanted to know.  
"The kitchen!" he declared proudly. Hayato had hives.  
"Hayato-san." It was Chrome.  
"Yes?"  
"I think I found the toilet." Like in trance Hayato followed her, but she didn't need her eyes, follow the smell and you could find it. Yellow stains around the toilet and on the seat, the bowl ... The last year running away from Hibari was really helpful, she stormed out of the building as fast as possible. Air, she needed fresh, clean air. Outside of the building she puked in a waste bin, someone rubbed her back, soothing her. It was Chrome, who had better control over her stomach, but even she looked paler than normal.

Back in the building Seguchi looked puzzled. "What was that?"  
"A girl needing to puke." was Tsunas answer, he was pale and shuddered. He had to close the door to that … that … he didn't find the right word. He even hesitated to touch the handle of the door.  
"She could have used the toilet." he shrugged.  
"That extreme dirty place?! She would have extremely died!" Ryouhei shouted.  
"It's not that dirty."  
"No Seguchi-san it's more than just dirty. It's hazardous!" Tsuna glared. Who in their right mind would use this place? He would be afraid to loose his dick in this … THIS! "  
When I come tomorrow, I expect this whole building to be clean. If I just see one grain of dust … " He let his threat open and motioned to his guardians that it was time to go. He wouldn't spend another second in this place.

Outside the building he took a long and deep breath, his friends did the same. "  
I think I now know why Nono wants us to take over the Japanese Branch." he sighed.  
"That was extreme nasty!" Ryouhei shuddered.  
"I'm sure there will be no progress tomorrow. None of them looked like they knew how to clean properly." Yamamoto was pale but laughed nonetheless. Hayato held a handkerchief against her lips, still feeling nauseous.  
"I think I will prepare the necessary equipment for cleaning this dump hole." she stated, but just the thought of cleaning for those guy drove her crazy. She would beat them until they would know how to keep a place tidy. Maybe she should call a plumber to change the toilet, this thing couldn't be used again. "Are you alright?" Juudaime asked her concerned.  
"I will live." He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her forehead. Someone coughed.  
"It's getting late. What should we do now?" Yamamoto scratched his head, not sure if it was alright to just go home. They hadn't done anything today.  
"I think we should call it a day." Reborn looked at Tsuna, who nodded.  
"I agree. Yamamoto would you be so kind and walk Chrome home? You have almost the same way."  
"Sure! I didn't even know she lived near." he laughed.  
"There is no need to walk me home. I'm able to defend myself." Chromes small protest fell on deaf ears. Sure, the guys knew she could fight any normal person, but they had their pride.  
"I will walk Hayato home." Even if he knew that she was able to kill any enemy, he was her boyfriend and it was his responsibility and pleasure to make sure she would be safe.  
"That's not necessary!" she protested, but Tsuna just smiled at her, like he would smile at Lambo when he said something stupid.

* * *

She pouted and Tsuna didn't know what to do. He didn't think she would be offended if he insisted on walking her home. He sighed. "  
Hayato. I'm sorry if I hurt your pride. I just wanted to spend more time with you. We didn't really have much time for ourselves those past months." She looked at him, still pouting, but then she sighed and gave him a weak smile.  
"When you put it like that, then I can't stay angry any longer." Tsuna smiled at her and wound his arm around her waist, loathing the fact that she was taller then him, he felt stupid. Like the first time she didn't really know what to do with her arms, but she enjoyed his warmth very much.  
"You know, I think we should teach those hoodlums some lessons." She whispered near his ear, he shivered. "  
What kind of lessons?" His fingers tapped at her hip, he felt giddy.  
"Manners, Cleaning, Clothing." to emphasize her point she counted with her fingers: "And I have a bad feeling about their capability at handling office work. They most likely spend all the money on stupid things."  
"I agree on that. Nobody can work efficiently in such an office and we have to face it – those guys weren't the brightest." Not that he was one to talk – his grades were proof enough, that even he wasn't bright.  
"Maybe we should prepare ourselves for the worst." They both sighed. All informations they had about the Japanese Branch were not really helpful. They knew that there were financial problems, in the report were hints of huge debts, but nothing detailed. The Japanese Branch was the smallest part of Vongola, they were just established to ensure the safety of Namimori – because the wife and child of one of the most important people in the business lived there. But those people did an awful job at protecting the town. The one who made sure Namimori was in perfect order was Hibari, he had done it ever since he was nine or ten years old.  
Tsuna was sure, that Hibari was going to become the boss of this branch in the future – it was his privilege.  
"I hope we will find a way to work with those people efficiently." Tsuna sighed, if there really was a huge debt, then he knew a way to pay it and make more money on the way, but it will be a risk. But for now, they had to clean the mess in the building and drill some sense into those people.

They reached the building, where Hayato lived.  
"Well we're here." she looked up, the lights to her neighbours flat were on.  
"I should accompany you until the end." Juudaime wanted to go up the stairs, she held him back.  
"There is no need. I will find may way on my own." She rolled her eyes and wanted to sound teasing, but Juudaime looked at her as if he knew that something was going on. His calculating gaze made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Hayato. I think you want to hide something from me." he sounded a little bit hurt: "I will go with you as far as your door. Don't complain!"  
"But, Juudaime!" he shook his head, he was stubborn like that. Reluctant she led him go upstairs until he they both reached the door. He looked at it, his eyes narrowed.  
"Why?" his voice wasn't more than a whisper.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked at her, his eyes had an orange hue.  
"Because it isn't important enough to burden you with it." and there was her defensive stance, hugging herself and looking to the ground.  
"Hayato." he lifted her chin with one hand, looking her in the eyes: "Those things hurt you. You should talk to me about it. I feel like you don't trust me."  
"I trust you." she protested. "  
No. If you really trusted me you would talk to me." he sounded hurt.  
"It's just ..." she looked away.  
"What?" he had to fight the anger, it wouldn't do good to be angry at her.  
"I don't want you to worry." she whispered and had tears in her eyes. He hugged her, stroking her back, holding her safe and secure in his arms.  
"I worry more if you hide things from me. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" he whispered softly, playing with her hair.  
She blushed and nodded.  
"Then tell me those things. I can't make them stop, but I can help to lessen your pain." he caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears. She smiled at him, sniffling.  
"I'm pathetic." she sighed.  
"No. You are just too considerate for your own good. I want you to depend more on me. OK?"  
"I think I'm depending more on you than necessary." she laughed.  
"No it's the other way around." he kissed her cheek and let go of her.  
"Make sure to lock your door properly. I will come and pick you up tomorrow." he gave her a kiss on the hand. She nodded and smiled at him: "Then good night!"  
"Have sweet dreams." He left and she entered her flat. On the counter of her kitchen lay innocently the notice of cancellation for her flat. The landlord wants her to be gone until the end of the next month. She had to find a new flat as soon as possible.

* * *

Like promised Juudaime picked her up at home.  
"Good morning Hayato."  
"Good morning Juudaime." She kissed his cheek, he blushed. They walked to school, talking about business issues and how they should clean the building, pondering if they should hire professionals for this job.  
As they neared the school they met more and more students, most of them gave them curious or threatening looks. Some called out disgusting things. What happened?  
Yamamoto ran up to them, breathless.  
"Tsuna! Wait up!"  
"What is it baseball freak?" she was edgy, what was wrong today? He held up his phone and showed them a picture, it showed those two in uniform, Tsunas arm around Hayatos waist. They blinked confused.  
"The text beneath it!" the rain guardian scrolled down. - Cross dressing perverts and Homos are not welcome in Namimori High! -  
Tsuna did take a sharp breath. His eyes glowed orange, but before he could say something Hibari came up to them.  
"My office now!" They had no other choice but to follow him, people jumped out of the way, snickering. They were sure those Homos would get a good beating from the disciplinary committees chairman.

Inside they wanted to change their shoes, but they were damaged beyond recognition. Tsunas anger rose and Hibari had goosebumps because of his killer intent. The herbivore had matured – but the fight had to wait. They reached his office.  
"What is this all about?" Tsuna questioned, Hayato was awfully silent.  
"Someone took a picture of you two. He published it on the Namimori Highs site." Even if Hibaris voice hadn't changed in tone, his eyes were narrow, he looked angry.  
"Some people don't know how to mind their own business!" Tsuna plopped down on one of the sofas, he was angry as hell. Both, he and Hibari looked at Hayato, who stood in the middle of the room, shaking. Hibari touched her shoulder and let her sit down on the other sofa. Tsuna watched them carefully, his eyes narrowing at Hibari. Why was he so nice towards Hayato?  
"There is no need for you to panic. I will take care of the offender and bite to death whoever threatens the peace." His voice was unusual soft and caring. "Hibari ..." Hayato looked up at him, smiling with tears in her eyes. It was the kind of soft and loving smile that was normally just for Tsunas eyes.  
That. Did. Not. Happen.  
Before he was just angry and annoyed, now he wanted to kill.  
"Hibari." His voice was cold and had a dangerous edge to it. Hayato and Hibari looked at him, they were both stunned. Tsuna was in HDW and glared at them – no at Hibaris hand on her shoulder.  
Hibari smirked and kissed Hayatos forehead. Tsuna jumped up and wanted to smash Hibaris face into the next wall, but he sensed the danger and jumped to the side, in front of his desk. Hayato was dumbfounded. What did just happen?  
She blinked and looked at Juudaime who had the stance for the X-Burner. His jealousy fuelled his sky flames nicely. The cloud guardian grinned, he would get his fight. But he wasn't keen on getting roasted. And when Sawada fought with him, they would destroy the school. He knew how destructive the X-Burner was two years ago, Sawada had matured and he guessed that applied to his strength. But someone had to interrupt his fun.  
"Juudaime." Hayato tapped his shoulder and his resolve to kill Hibari was gone, his flames died.  
"Hayato?"  
"Kill him later, we have to go to class." Now she smiled, Hibari clicked his tongue annoyed, he wanted to get some steam out of his system and these days nobody wanted to fight with him. And no! He didn't pout about it, damn it! Sawada sighed and glared at him one last time before exiting the office.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Hayato asked. "  
He kissed you! It's my right to kill him." he sounded like a pouting child, but she wouldn't comment on it.  
"I think he did it just to spite you."  
"No, I think he has his eyes on my girl." he glared at a guy who passed them. Said guy made a run for it.  
"You're jealous." she blushed.  
"Who wouldn't be?" he looked at her and smiled.  
"I don't think there is any need to be jealous of Hibari." she almost sang.  
"Why not?" he looked sceptical.  
"He doesn't like me in that way." a grin.  
"How can you be so sure?" a raised brow.  
"There is a reason why Cavallone visits Namimori on a regular basis."  
Tsuna stopped in his tracks, looking at her confused. "He does?" when he was so often in Namimori why wouldn't he visit him? She smirked.  
"Yes he does."  
"Why? I can't even remember the last time I saw him!"  
"Because he doesn't come here to visit you and neither comes he just to get a friendly fight with Hibari." She saw that Juudaime didn't get her point.  
"You know. Cavallone and Hibari they are just like you and me – a couple."  
"HIIII! Never, I don't believe you!" Those two? No way! Well they looked good together, when standing side by side, but he didn't believe that they were more than friends. Hayato looked at him amused.  
"You know, I think Hibari took the – no Homos at Namimori – part, personal." She fried his brain.  
"Are your sure that those two are like that?" he whispered.  
"Yes one hundred percent. I saw them kissing the last time Dino came for a vacation. And it was no friendly and innocent kiss." by now Tsuna looked a little like a dead fish.  
"Well … if that's really the truth … then I guess we should support them? Aww man, more great guys who are gay." he sighed.  
"More? Who're the other?"  
"Xanxus." he whispered.  
"WHAT? With who?" she looked excited and eager.  
"Take a guess." he teased  
"I want a hint." she pouted. "  
damn loud." he was grinning.  
"You're kidding! Those two?"  
"Yeah. Believe me after I saw them making out I had nightmares!" he ruffled his hair at this memory.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah wow." Then they broke out in laughter, not sure why.

They reached their classroom and saw chaos. Whatever had happened it ended in a bloody mess on the floor, most of their classmates looked terrified, even Kyoko and Hana.  
Yamamots stood above a guy with bloody fists, they guy looked like his nose was broken. The Rain guardian wanted to punch the boy again, but Tsuna stopped him with one hand.  
"Stop it!" he didn't shout or sounded angry, but his friend knew it was a command he had to follow. He looked at him, some blood was on his cheek.  
"What happened?"  
"... look at your desk ..." Yamamoto looked ashamed. Tsuna did what his friend told him an found some disturbing photos at his desk. Those were clearly fake, but disgusting nonetheless. It showed pornographic material, all guys in the pictures had his or Hayatos head on it.  
"The guy you almost killed did it?" his voice was smooth and not the last bit angry.  
"Yeah." The classroom was eerie silent, you could have heard a leaf falling.  
"I appreciate your concern, but please don't kill people when there are witnesses." He smiled at his Rain guardian. It was the sort of friendly smile that would put everyone at ease, the tension in the room let up.  
"hahaha I guess you're right. I just lost it for a moment." he wanted to scratch his head, but his hands were dirty with the blood of this trash. Kyoko gave him a wet handkerchief to clean his hands.  
"Maybe you should take him to the nurses office and call Ryouhei to get this guy fixed."  
"Do I have to?"  
"It's your responsibility to get rid of the body."  
"If you put it like that." Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the collar of the unconscious boy, dragging him out of the room. Tsuna smiled sweetly at his classmates and burned the offending photos with his bare hands.  
"And has somebody to say anything?" He sounded way too happy for his own good. The classmates gulped in union and shook their heads.  
"That's what I thought." he nodded approvingly and sat down at his desk.  
Hayato was deep red. Not because of those photos, but because of Juudaime. She had goosebumps all over her body and her heart pounded in her chest like it wanted to get out of there. Juudaime just showed their whole class how it feels to stand before a true Boss and it had turned her on, big time. She sat down and took a shaky breath.  
Chroma came into the room just as the bell rung. She bowed as she got past Juudaime and ignored the terrified students.

The teacher for homeroom came in and to their surprise it wasn't the old hag from yesterday. She looked at the puddle of blood, shrugged her shoulders and ordered the class to sit down.  
"Nanashi-sensei, why are you here?" Kyoko asked.  
"Well Inoe-sensei was beheaded because she wanted to rebel against the principal. And because no other teacher was free, I, the newbie, took over your class." She talked like she didn't care one bit. She took attendance and called a name, there was no response.  
"He is in the nurses office. Yamamoto almost killed him." one of the others said.  
"Ah I see." she scribbled in her list. As she said Yamamots name he came trough the door.  
"Present." she didn't even scold him for coming in too late: "The other guy - is he still alive?"  
"Yup." was the cheerful answer.  
"Good to know, it would be a pain in the ass to call the parents and the police." The students looked at her like she was some kind of alien, but she didn't give a damn.  
"Ano … sensei … don't you want to know what happened?" one of the girls asked shy.  
"I saw those ugly pictures all over the school, so, no I don't want to know. But whoever made this photo-montage should look out – Hibari-kun is out for blood." She was way too happy about all of this.

One hundred and fifty-nine students, out of approximatively three hundred and sixty, had been sent to the hospital by the end of the day – they all had been bitten to death. Even three teachers had met their end. The brutality of Hibari didn't know any restriction – offenders of the rules had to face death. Some students had witnessed Hibari talking to Gokudera in the hallway and he was unhurt, the prefect didn't even attempt to bite the cross dresser, but he bit a guy who had the guts to say something inappropriate about Gokudera within his range. It was clear as day – you say something about Gokudera or Sawada, you will have to face death.  
No student or teacher would ever again say or do something about those two. Let them be and you could live a long lasting life.  
And unknown to the public, and never talked about, all people who had said hurtful things would end up having gruesome nightmares every night for half a month, until they would burst out in tears just seeing those two. Mukuro was hardcore like that.

* * *

The day passed and they once again stood inside the office of Vongolas Japanese branch. Hayatos eyebrow twitched, she wanted to blow something or someone to the next life. How was it possible to get the inside of a building even dirtier when you attempt to clean it? Tsuna looked like he had a major headache, those people would be the death of him.  
"Seguchi-san."  
"Yes?"  
"Please call our people. I think we should introduce ourselves."  
"Of course!" In front of Tsuna stood ten people, different ages and sizes, but they all looked like they didn't give a damn that they were unclean and therefore a disgrace for Vongola.  
Seguchi introduced Tsuna to the subordinates and Tsuna took it upon himself to present his guardians (well those who were attending today).  
"Please meet my right hand: Gokudera Hayato. She will give the orders whenever I'm not around. Please keep in mind, that everything she says is to be followed, defying or insulting her is the same as defying or insulting me. I'm sure you all know the consequences." With that statement he made sure that nobody would go against Hayato, he wouldn't say that she was originally a boy, but her name was a dead give away.  
He introduced Chrome, Yamamoto and Ryouhei, Hibari wasn't attending, he had better things to do then to crowd with herbivores.

Tsuna nodded at Hayato, he gave her the permission to speak.  
"Well then. First of all – We have to get this building clean as fast as possible. For that I prepared Cleaning materials, which will be handed out later on. A plumber will change the toilet and the basin, the costs for that will be cut from your payment, equally."  
"What why?" She glared at the interrupter.  
"Because you all have neglected to take care of the bathrooms interior. It's no longer usable because of your carelessness and Vongola shouldn't pay for damage you dealt." There were protesting whispers, but a glare from the boss made them shut up.  
"Secondly – the store downstairs should be opened up, it's closed all the time and consumes to much money without being in use."  
"But it's just a cover up – who cares?" The guy sounded annoyed.  
"I care, because it would be suspicious to have a store closed all the time, when people go in and out of the back. And we could sell clothes down there and get some real income. We need all the money we can get. Chrome and I will see to it that the store runs smoothly. We will clean and sort the clothes. I will calculate prices and bring in some clothing to sell." During her speech she held her black notebook and crossed the points out she told. The hoodlums looked at her bored, not really paying attention.  
"Then we have to change your clothes."  
"WHAT? WHY?" Someone shouted, she looked at him – bald, baggy Jeans, Hawaii shirt, Sneaker and a baseball cap. She raised a brow.  
"Please look at Juudaime and his guardians and you will know why. You people have no dignity at all. As men of honour you have to be dressed smart."  
"Who cares? We are Yakuza." a guy snorted.  
"No, you are a part of the Vongola and therefore you are a part of the Italian Mafia, as such you have to follow the code of honour. This includes to be dressed perfectly at every given time. I don't say you have to wear suits that are too expensive for you, just wear suits that fit." She glared at the perverted pig, whose buttons seemed like they would snap every second now.  
"As you are now, you all are a disgrace to Vongola. If our allies would see you, they would break out in laugher and we can't have people laughing at the Family." Some of the guys looked ashamed to the floor and she heard Yamamoto chuckling.  
"Those are the most important parts for now. We have to make sure, that nobody will look down on the Japanese Branch and for that we have to work together and do our best to become as perfect as possible. Let's show the guys in Italy, that we Japanese people can live up to their standards!" She smiled at the subordinates and they felt pretty motivated about it and cheered.  
She nodded and organized groups for the cleaning.  
Yamamoto and Ryouhei would take charge of them.  
Chrome gave them the cleaning utensils and smiled at them encouraging.

Juudaime and Reborn had watched Gokudera.  
"I hate to say it, but I have to – Gokudera would be a fine Mafia wife. Taking charge of and organizing the household, motivating people – those are essential abilities for the wife of the Don." Reborn smirked and looked somewhat proud. Tsuna blushed and nodded, he knew without Hayato he wouldn't have a clue how to handle those things.  
"I think I need to learn a lot more." he sighed.  
"That's why Nono wanted for you to take over this branch. We can't expect that you can take charge of the Family without any experience." Reborn looked at his student.  
"Now I'm feeling bad to let Hayato do all the work."  
"No, it's good that you learn how to divide work. You can't do everything on your own. And things like teaching manners isn't your job. You have to supervise the Finances and contracts with allies, that's the most important part you have to learn."  
"I see. But until then I feel like I'm useless."  
"Then just help out."  
Tsuna looked at Reborn and thought how he could be of any help. Yamamoto had the cleaning group for the kitchen and meeting room in his hands, Ryouhei gave out commands to the guys who were in charge for the office and bathroom. Seguchi was downstairs with Hayato and Chrome to look through the store. And he sat in the meeting room and watched the guys cleaning.  
He sighed and stood up.  
Maybe he could help the girls.

* * *

... And that's it for now! Reviews please?


	3. business issues

**Kururo Saruko: **I made you in an OC. You will Show up in the next Chapter! And thanks again for your Review.****

Snowflake: I'm not really good with love triangles ... and I'm a huge D18 fan. Maybe I will find some time and inspiration to write a short story about 1859, even it will make my heart bleed ...****

Fatin Adolfina: You are the first to comment the Picture - here is a Cookie for you! I'm proud that you like it, because I drew it. :)

**EashaChan: **Thanks for your Review!****

To all followers and People who like my Story: Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer:** Same old.

**Authors note:** My hand feels better and now you get the next Chapter! Like every time - possible OOCness.

Well then enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**business issues**

He got downstairs but couldn't get into the store.  
Hayato and Chrome stood at the entrance, not daring to go inside.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Juudaime. I think this store needs a complete renovation." she whispered, he wasn't sure if she was horrified or exasperate.  
He looked into it. The store wasn't too small and not too big either. It had a nice size and would make you feel welcome, if not for the century old furniture and wallpaper. It smelled like old guy and mothball.  
The clothes weren't even folded or hung up properly, they were all wrinkly and some even dirty. But one thing was positive – the store wasn't as dirty as the rooms upstairs.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, they would have to work on that. "Well, I think we should start with sorting out the clothes – useless, usable. Those which are usable but dirty should be put aside for cleaning. Those who are no use will be put away as garbage, the best would be to put them in bags. The others should be put in boxes or something like that. We need to look into our finances before we can renovate the store. And I have the nagging feeling that we should use our private money for it."  
Tsuna looked at Seguchi, the man was pale, seems like he knew exactly how bad their debt really was.  
Ever since Tsuna got an allowance from the ninth he saved everything up, he even had a good system to make more money – Hyper Intuition was a good thing if you wanted to gamble at the stock market. With that he had a huge amount of money at his disposal and didn't really know how to use it, well now he had found a way to spend it. He would use his money to clear the debt of the Japanese Branch and to get the store running.  
They worked until late into the night and didn't see any remarkable results.

* * *

"Juudaime, I think I will skip school for a few days." It was night and Tsuna had decided to spend it with her. She even had a fitting school uniform for him ready. He didn't know why she would have clothes for him at her house and he didn't even care.  
"Why?" They were on her sofa, he had his head on her lap, liking the smell of her. Both of them were freshly showered and that was really needed, because they had had dirt and dust everywhere.  
"To get the business running. We can't go anywhere with those few hours after school. For now we didn't get any homework, because the year just started, but as soon as we get them, we have more work than time." her fingers worked out some knots in his hair, it felt nice.  
They both sighed.  
"So you want to skip to supervise the cleaning?" he looked up at her.  
"And to teach those idiots common sense."  
"But it will look like you are running away from the problems at school." he whispered.  
"It doesn't matter what others think. But we need to supervise our people, they will do nothing without us. They waste time and money, it's unacceptable."

Tsuna thought about it for awhile. Hayato had a point – they had to learn how to work and that wouldn't happen in those few hours. He knew that Hayato didn't really need to go to school – she was a genius and never paid attention in class, she was there for the attendance and nothing more. And she was an efficient worker, she was able to organize and supervise people. If she took charge of the Japanese Branch when he was in school they would learn how to work properly. She could get the store running in no time.  
He sighed.  
"I agree. You will teach them and work with them on the cleaning. Tomorrow I will go to my bank, we need the money for the renovation."  
"That's a plan." She smiled at him and massaged his scalp. She knew he had a major headache and he liked it when she did it.  
"Let's go to sleep." she suggested, Tsuna nodded and stood up, going to her bed.  
She looked at him confused.  
"Uhm … well I take the sofa then?" she would never say it, but she didn't like the idea to sleep on the sofa in her own flat, but if Juudaime wanted to take the bed she had no other choice.  
"Why? Your bed is big enough to fit us both in." He smiled and she blushed, they never had slept in the same bed – well not on purpose, the last time was an accident after all.  
"You don't want to?" he sounded disappointed and looked like a kicked puppy.  
She sighed and smiled at him. How could she say no to him?  
"It was just unexpected." She climbed into the bed and he followed. He hugged her close and nestled his nose in her hair, drowning in her scent, she said something but he had already fallen asleep, a content smile on his face. His breath was even and his heartbeat soft, even if she was nervous as hell, it lulled her into sleep all the same.

* * *

The next morning she woke to the sound of her shower running. She buried her nose into the pillow, it had Juudaimes scent. She smiled and stood up.  
She saw Uri and Natsu curled together on the sofa, it was a cute sight and she giggled.  
Tsunas suit hung over a chair, she would bring it to the dry cleaner later on, together with her own.  
She stood before her closet and pondered what she should wear today. Her suit was ruined, because of the cleaning yesterday, but she couldn't go to work in casual clothing. The school uniform was out of question, she didn't want to have a run in with the police.  
"You don't have a second suit?" Juudaime whispered in her ear and she jumped because of the shock. Her heart raced, she hadn't heard him coming out of the bath.  
"Sorry I didn't want to surprise you." was what he said, but his grin told otherwise, he had done it on propose.  
She wanted to scold him, but her breath was caught in her throat, he didn't wear a shirt and was still slightly wet.  
A drop of water fell out of his hair, falling on his chest and wandering down. Her eyes were following it's trail, until it disappeared into the hem of his towel. Holy cow! That guy was naked and just wore a towel!

She blushed, hiding her face behind her hands.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"Please put on your clothes!" she gestured to the neatly folded pile on top of her desk, he chuckled. It was cute how awkward she was, just because he was half naked. There were times in his life when he jumped around just in his boxers and she had seen it more than just once, but nowadays she became shy just seeing a part of his chest.  
He took the clothes and got back into the bathroom, he didn't want his girlfriend to die because of his naked body.

As the door closed Hayato took a deep breath to soothe her pounding heart. Sometimes she wondered how he could be so shameless. Maybe he just didn't care? It could be, seeing as they both had the body of boys. She sighed, those thoughts should be banned, her body had nothing to do with it. He was just careless. But why did he take a shower? He had one just a few hours ago ..., that was strange.  
An Image made it's way in her mind, she blushed even more and shook it off, Juudaime would never do something like that under her shower!

She made a simple breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast, but her boyfriend enjoyed it like it was the most delicious thing ever. He complimented her about it and she was shy, saying it was nothing special.  
Natsu licked Uris ear, biting it even, but Uri didn't mind, basking at the attention he got.  
Tsuna blushed at the sight and Hayato just wondered about it.

They left her flat. She took their suits with her, to bring them to the cleaner on her way to the store. Her Outfit was a combination between elegant and casual. It seemed professional enough and was comfortable to move in. A day full of hard work lay before her and she would gain the thrust and admiration of her subordinates.  
They walked together for a while, before their ways parted. She kissed his cheek as she saw him off, he returned the gesture.

* * *

As she neared the store she saw some of the guys lingering before it, smoking and littering all over the place. Her eyebrow twitched.  
"Good morning." she stood before them, hand on her hip, voice angry.  
They faced up, one even tried to look under her skirt, needles to say that he had a face full of claw marks. Uri had protected her.  
"Is that any way to greet Family members?" she hissed at them. They blinked.  
Then jumped up and bowed deep: "Good Morning Gokudera-san!"  
"We didn't recognize you, you look so different." the blonde one scratched his head, he seemed like he was ashamed of their behaviour. His bald friend (the one who wanted to look under her skirt) did a dogeza and apologized repeatedly. The third one seemed like he didn't care.  
"Well then, Inukami-san, Saruyama-san and Tsukino-san – clean up your mess. Nobody would go inside a store where garbage lies all over the place. Please remember to keep the place prim."  
"Yes Ma'am!" they shouted together and got to work. Hayato nodded at them and entered the store, she had clothes to sort!

Half an hour later the three came to her. "We finished the cleaning outside! How can we help you now?" Inukami looked eager to please her. She pondered for a while and looked around the store.  
"Please take apart those old shelves we need to buy new ones."  
Those three worked well together and did everything she told them. They were diligent workers and not the lazy thugs like she thought, but they needed supervision, without it they just didn't know what they should do next.  
During their work the three of them whispered.  
"Psst – Saru!"  
"What is it Inu?" "  
Could you see it?"  
"No that damn cat was too fast."  
"Man, We will never know if she is a girl or not." pouting.  
"As if her name isn't enough of a give away." rolling eyes.  
"Kino you're just boring."  
"Guys, I can hear you!" Hayato shouted and grinned. The three of them blushed and apologized. She decided that she liked those guys, they were funny and useful.

Until lunch they had sorted out and cleaned the whole store. The usable clothes were put away in boxes, a cleaning company would retrieve them later. Hayato sat on the counter with her three subordinates.  
"I brought us some Lunch."  
"Gokudera-san you are a goddess!" Inukami praised and began to eat, his friends followed. Hayato read the residential market part in the newspaper, marking some interesting offers.  
"Gokudera-san." it was Tsukino who seemed shy.  
"Yes?" she looked up.  
"Do you need a flat?"  
"Yes, my landlord wants me to go until the end of the next month." she sighed.  
"What? Why? Should we beat some sense into him?" Inukami stood up and cracked his knuckles.  
"My neighbours hate me, that's why. And there is no need for violence – I wanted to move out all the same. But I had liked to have more time." She sighed.  
"They hate you? Why? Because you are a guy?" Saruyama almost chocked at Inukamis words and gave him a – don't ask such things – glare.  
"No, they hate me because I'm a girl with the wrong body." She smiled and put away the newspaper, the guy from the cleaner just came in.  
She talked with him about the costs and signed the necessary papers.

The trio looked at her. Inukami shrugged his shoulders: "Who cares, she is a beauty nonetheless!" his friends agreed and then money was handed to Tsukino, he had won the bet after all.

After lunch they got upstairs to clean the office, it was the most important place in the whole building, the heart of the business.  
"Is it just me or is this room more chaotic then ever?" Hayato looked dumbfounded.  
"I think Sasagawa-san and Tomoya-san wanted to clean the place with extreme power!" Saruyama exchanged glances with his friends. Hayato took out her notebook and scrabbled something down.  
"What is it?" Inukami was curious.  
"My shit list. Every person who pisses me off has ten points before I kill them, Turf Top is now at point eight." she said nonchalantly.  
"That's so cool." Inukami sparkled. She gave her guys rubber gloves and motioned them to open the window, they needed fresh air in there.

Tsukino was responsible for sorting the papers together with her. Saruyama and Inukami were ordered to clean and kill.  
They killed the furniture, bugs (rats) and bacteria, they even killed the already dead computer, Seguchi had said that this think didn't work any longer, but they didn't have the money for new equipment.  
She wondered how they got such a huge debt without buying some useful things.  
"Gokudera-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think something isn't right with those budget plans and bills." Tsukino handed them over to her. She looked through them.  
There were bills for expensive cars, suits and watches, even some for a computer, printer a fax machine and smart-phones. They had nothing of this sort in the office.  
"Did you ever see one of the cars?" she asked.  
"No. The only car we have is an old Mitsubishi Lancer. Seguchi-san uses it sometimes."  
"Do you know who the accountant is?" She had a feeling.  
"Butata-san." The pig, she knew it! How dare he steals money from the Family! Juudaime had to know. "  
Tsukino."  
"Yes?"  
"Great job! I think you need to get a new position." She smiled at him, Tsukino was a clever guy and would make a great accountant. He blushed. "Gokudera-san! We are finished with the killing!" She stood up and looked into the office.  
The guys even took of the wallpapers: "Because it was fucking ugly." said Saruyama. (She remembered, that those three were the youngest of the Branch and worked there since a few months ago.)  
The garbage was in bags. She called a corporation which would take care of it, they will get it in two days time.  
With that they were a whole lot farther along the way.  
"Good job!" She had to praise them, those three were a good team and really efficient.

* * *

It was four pm when Seguchi and some other guys came into the building.  
They looked stunned. Hayato and her favourite three had finished to clean up the big mess. The garbage was outside of the building, bound together and waiting for the big pick up day.  
The plumber worked in the bathroom, changing the toilet and basin. Saru and Inu had cleaned the floor and walls inside it – it looked as good as new.  
The tables and chairs in the meeting room were arranged new, they even put some potted plants in it.

And now those four were exhausted, dirty and satisfied as hell.  
The kitchen sparkled all over – it was now usable for simple cooking and food could be stored inside the fridge, they even had an espresso automate! "Seguchi-san, why are you so late?" was Hayatos first question.  
"Well … we didn't think you would be here so soon?"  
"I send you all a massage to show up at ten am, now it's four pm." She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot.  
"You didn't need us. It's all clean now." it was the pig, his points on the shit list got up again.  
"Yeah, thanks to Inukami, Saruyama and Tsukino. What did you do to show up so late?"  
"Things." another point on the list.  
"Care to explain?"  
"I don't need to explain myself to a guy in drag." he neared the ten even more.  
"What? Dude you want to get your ass owned? Don't insult our Oujo-san!" Inukami grabbed the collar of the pig and wanted to punch the guy, but had a gun at his temple.  
"Don't touch Butata-san brat! " it was one of the late comers. He let go of the ugly pig, and the guy punched him hard in his gut: "Know your place." he spat.  
"Inu!" Saruyama was at his friends side and glared at the arrogant prick. Hayatos brow twitched, how dare this guy touched one of his favourite three? And what was up with the gun? Seguchi looked really pale and lost.  
"The one who has to know his place is you!" Juudaime just came in and held her back, otherwise she would have destroyed the whole building, he glared at the pig and the guy with the gun. Butata made a face – a mix between disgusted and afraid, but he didn't dare to go against the boss.  
Inukami stood up, holding his stomach, but glaring at the pig. He didn't have a gun it was unfair to use a weapon against someone who hadn't one. Saru and Kino held him back, because they knew their friend could explode any time soon.  
"Butata I heard what you said about my right hand. You remember what I said about insulting her?" The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, Vongola Decimo was pissed.  
"I apologize." he bowed deep.  
"For now I accept it, but if I hear something like that again … well you know the business." he looked at Inukami: "Are you alright?"  
"Sure, a little punch like that doesn't kill me." he grinned.  
Tsuna nodded and said: "I won't say anything about fights or quarrels, but if I see again, that you threat a member of our Family with a gun, then I will show you, how we punish rule breakers." Was it just Hayato or had he a sadistic gleam in his eyes? Seemingly not, because all men gulped and broke out in cold sweat.

Tsuna sat down in the meeting room, he would use it as a makeshift office for now.  
Reborn sat on the table, he was proud of his student. He could handle dangerous situations quite well and had learned how to threaten the people and how to care for them. He choose not to interfere, it wouldn't do any good. His decision was to be more of an advisor then a teacher, he would help out if asked or when the situation got out of Tsunas control, but for now he did a great job.

Hayato handed Tsuna some folders and papers, Reborn got a cup of espresso.  
"Tsukino and I sorted the papers, we marked things you should look more into. And those are the bills from the plumber and the cleaner. You said you wanted to go and get some money?"  
"Yes. I have a new account for business proposes."  
"How much money do we have?"  
"Enough. I will handle all financial issues. There is no need for you to know how much we got, but please don't buy things or make contracts without further discussion."  
"I understand. But for now I had to make quick decisions about the disposal of the garbage, the cleaner for the shop and the plumber."  
"That's alright, I gave you the permission for it yesterday. Do you have plans for further investments?"  
"Yes. We need new furniture and wallpapers for the office and the shop. I plan to look for something cheap with an acceptable quality. The Renovation of the rooms will be made by Inukami and Saruyama, those two have experience in this field of work."  
"I see. Will you be able to show me what you are planning until tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I have some catalogues and brochures from furniture shops and building centres. I will look into it and let them make some offers. I think you should choose which offer is the best, therefore I won't buy anything without you consent." She smiled at him and he nodded satisfied.  
"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.  
"I prefer tea."  
"Then I will make you some." there was a light bow and she was gone.

Reborn smiled, but hid it behind his fedora. Those two worked well together, Gokudera was a real asset for the Family, all those Families which had not seen his worth in the past would explode of jealousy in the future. Their ignorance was Vongolas gain.  
Tsuna looked into the papers and furrowed his eyebrows, the things Hayato had pointed out were disturbing, it seemed like somebody had embezzled money in a big style. Hayato brought Tsunas tea.  
"Hayato."  
"Yes?"  
"Send Butata and Seguchi to me. I need to ask some unpleasant questions."  
"I'm at it."

She found those two in the empty office, smoking and drinking with others.  
"Seguchi-san and Butata, the boss wants to see you, now. And I would like for you people to quit smoking inside and drinking at working hours altogether." She glared at the people inside the room. She and her three helpers had a hard time to clean everything and those guys made it dirty again. They had the nerve to just shrug her off and laughing at her. She smiled and took out her dynamite (some low damage dynamite).  
"Well … if you insist to ignore orders." she threw it at them, they looked stupefied, thinking it was just fake.  
She closed the office door, counting to three.  
There was the sound of an explosion.  
Tsuna looked up from his desk. What just happened?  
She opened the door, looked inside and smiled sweetly at the slightly burned men.  
"I think Juudaime is waiting." Seguchi and Butata jumped up and fled the room, the later send her a hateful glare.  
"The rest of you will clean up this mess – and don't you dare to go home without this room all sparkly!" The men gulped and nodded fast.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the table looking at Seguchi and Butata with a scolding glance.  
"I found some interesting bills. Care to explain what happened to all those expensive cars and office equipment?"  
Seguchi blinked at him and Butata showed no signs of discomfort.  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" Seguchi declared  
"Seguchi-san. Someone used all the money you got from Headquarters for his own purposes. If I remember correctly, you said that Butata was your accountant."  
"Yes that's right."  
"Then what happened to the cars?" he had folded his hands and had his chin placed atop of them.  
"We never bought cars!" it was Butata who seemed annoyed. Tsuna took out some bills and showed them to him: "This is your signature, isn't it?"  
"Well yes, but I can't remember to have signed something like that!"  
"Then who did it?"  
"How should I know?" Before Tsuna could say more Seguchi interrupted.  
"I trust Butata with my life, I know him since my childhood! He would never take money for his own purposes!"  
"Then I have to assume that you took the money." His gaze was calculating and enquiring.  
"I would never do something like that!" Seguchi slammed his hands on the table.  
"Who besides you two had access to the account?"  
"Nobody!" It seems like Seguchis patience was out, Tsuna just ignored him.  
"If nobody had the access, then you or Butata has taken the money and faked bills – and those are really poor fakes." He leaned back and waited for them to answer.  
"Who gave you those things?" It was Butata.  
"Hayato, she sorted them together with Tsukino."  
"Then maybe those two faked them? I know that they don't like me." Butata had a challenging look in his eyes.  
"Very well then, I will ask them. Reborn would you please send Hayato and Tsukino to me?"  
Without a word Reborn hopped off of the table and called those two in. They looked at Tsuna puzzled.  
"Hayato, did you give me fake bills?"  
"No." She knew that she didn't need to say more.  
"Tsukino. Did you give Hayato fake bills?"  
"No, I just found them on the floor, they were grumbled." Tsukinos voice was low and his eyes shifted nervously through the room, he held a safe distance from Butata, who glared at him. Tsuna looked at the four, then at the papers on his desk, they looked like they had been grumbled and smoothed out again.  
"I see."  
"What? You believe those lies?" Butata shouted.  
"Neither Hayato nor Tsukino lied, even Seguchi-san is sincere, but you are definitely a liar."  
"And what makes you so sure about that?"  
"Intuition." Tsuna smiled.  
"Intuition? Do you want to fuck with me? At your age you have no right to talk about intuition." Butata was angry and had a wet pronunciation.  
Hayato looked like she wanted to kill the guy, but held back for Juudaimes sake.  
"I have every right to talk about intuition. I'm of Primos bloodline and inherited all his abilities, meaning I can smell a lie before you even say it. But if you really have nothing to hide, then you wouldn't mind if we look into your private finances."

Before one of them could react Butata had drawn a gun and fired at Tsuna. He just moved his head slightly to avoid the bullet, he was trained by Reborn, avoiding bullets was a common occurrence for him. Butata hadn't another chance to shoot at him.  
His gun was sliced into two pieces, he had a trident at his throat and a green gun at his temple.  
"Yo Tsuna! Did we miss something?" Yamamoto had his Shigure Kintoki slung over his shoulder, smiling brightly at him, Chrome just nodded as a greeting. "Nothing much. But would you please be so kind as to put Butata into a deep slumber?"  
There was no need to, because chains appeared out of nowhere, engulfing Butata and a bandaged figure emerged out of a dark aura.  
"Vindice will take the traitor in." it was Jaeger Meister.  
"Do that, but please inform me about the whereabouts of our money." Jaeger just nodded and vanished together with his prisoner. Seguchi looked pale and fell down onto the floor, sitting and too shocked about the behaviour of his friend to do anything.  
Hayato was at Tsunas side. "Are you alright?" she looked him over, not finding a scratch.  
He took her hand and smiled at her. "I'm fine."  
She nodded and sighed. "Those Vindice bastards, I had liked to interrogate him myself!" He knew she would have liked to kill this guy time and time again. "Well I'm surprised that they showed up, normally they wouldn't mind such minor threats." Reborn sat atop the table and sipped his espresso, no longer caring about what had just happened moments ago.  
Other people stood outside of the room, stunned about what had happened, some even fled the building, probably afraid to get caught as they were Butatas partners in crime.  
It would take Vongola a few days to find and interrogate them, they had a debt to pay for years to come.

"I never suspected anything." Seguchi sounded like a child that had found out Santa Claus didn't exist. Tsuna had stood up and crouched down besides Seguchi.  
"It's not your fault. You trusted him and he used that trust for his own convenience. I don't blame you, nobody does." He smiled at the old man, who felt like he could move on to a brighter future. He stood up and offered Seguchi his hand, who took it and the world was at peace.

* * *

As the evening progressed Tsuna had fought his way trough the neatly organized folders.  
He was surprised that Vongola had some other businesses in Namimori besides the little clothes store.  
But seemingly they made no amazing profit.  
The Host-club was more or less bankrupt and the bars were no better. And it was no wonder if he considered who was responsible for them – the guys who had fled after the whole Butata incident.  
He sighed an took a sip of his tea. He needed people to watch over the stores, but he didn't know who he could entrust with the responsibility. His guardians would be able to handle it, but they all were minors and would some teacher, per chance, see them coming out of such a location, they would have to face expulsion from school.  
It was necessary to think those things trough, hasty decisions wouldn't do any good.

He looked at Hayato who had fallen asleep over some prospects and catalogues, her head rested on her notebook, one hand dangled at her side the other held a pen and was on the table. Her day had been hectic and stressful, it was no wonder she had fallen asleep like that.  
Tsuna smiled at the sight, he closed the folder and organized his notes, before he was going over to Hayato, stroking her hair and enjoying her peaceful face, he wanted to lean down for a kiss, but someone had to interrupt his moment, the door opened with a loud bang.  
Hayato shot up from her position head-butting Tsuna in the process.  
"I just wanted to say that I will go home to the extreme! See you at school!" Before any of them could say anything Ryouhei was out of the door, running down the street for a late night jog.  
They rubbed their heads, Hayato cursed something about a ninth point.  
"You have a hard skull." Tsuna mocked.  
"You are one to talk." she whined: "What were you doing?" her exhausted and teary eyes were really sexy.  
"I wanted to kiss the sleeping beauty awake. But I got head-butted instead." He smiled at her and she blushed like mad.  
There was no response from her, she just kissed his forehead, to make it up to him.  
"Let's call it a day. The others have gone home a while ago, Ryouhei was the last of them."  
"Let me guess you will walk me home?"  
"Sure. I even intend to sleep over. Lambo was here to bring a change of clothes for me." He showed her a bag. She blushed and blinked at him.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Two hours. It's almost midnight."  
"Oh man."  
"It's not surprising that you had fallen asleep. We didn't get much sleep last night and you worked really hard today." He played with her hair, smiling at her.  
"Well then I better clean up this mess." She looked at all those catalogues and brochures.  
"Should I help?"  
"Yeah." It wasn't really cleaning, they just put them in neat stacks, sorted according to importance and interest.

* * *

On their way to Hayatos flat they talked more about the business and how to keep it running smoothly.

Like the day before Hayato took a shower before sleeping, Juudaime had already fallen asleep on her bed, as soon as he had sat down. It was cute.  
She came out of her bathroom, just a towel around her body, she had forgotten to take her sleeping clothes with her to the bathroom.  
Unknowing to her, Tsuna was awake and watched her every move, he blushed, but he couldn't look away.  
She let her towel fall down, exposing her naked body.  
He just saw her back, but it was a sight to remember.  
Her white skin was glistening, because she had put on some kind of lotion. Her waist was small, the corset had did wonders. Her ass was nicely shaped, the hormones helped to develop fat at all the right places.  
She really looked like a girl, just her shoulders were a little too broad for a normal girl, but that didn't matter, not to him.  
He struggled with himself, should he get up and caress this perfect skin? Should he show her how much she influenced him? He was a healthy guy with a lively imagination and as time had progressed he didn't find the idea of sleeping with her repelling at all, if she wanted to he would make love to her.  
But his pondering stopped the moment Hayato had put on her pyjamas. He didn't get a glimpse of her front, what a pity.  
He closed his eyes, already fast asleep by the time she crawled into her bed besides him. She cuddled close.

* * *

... Tsuna you little perv XD


	4. starting business

**Kururo Saruko: **Here Comes your first (!) appearance!****

**To all my dear reviewers and followers and People who read and favor this Story: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!**

Authors note: It could take some time for me to upload the next chapter. I have a slight slump, but not because I have no Ideas, but because I have too MANY! I can't put them all into this story and have to decide which to write and how to work everything out to make it an awesome story! For now I will write the main scenes and after put them that together XD

Well then enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Starting business**

  
Two days later Hayato and her favourite three were renovating the office and store. Inukami and Saruyama really were a great help, manual labour was just their forte. They sat in the meeting room, eating lunch and talking.  
"Oujo-san are you still searching for a flat?" Inu asked her, she didn't know why, but those three guys wanted to refer to her as Oujo-san (young Lady) and all her protests fell on deaf ears. After a while she had given up to beat some sense into them.  
"Yes. Why are you asking?"  
"A friend of mine is a landlord and has a free flat. Maybe he would give you a discount or something."  
"What you mean this crazy person? Don't take the bait, the apartment complex is called -The Rainbow Paradise- It's full of Homos!" Saru interfered.  
"And? I think Oujo-san will be safer there then in any other apartment." Kino had looked up from his magazine.  
"It wouldn't hurt to take a look at the flat." she answered: "Can you give me his number? I would like to take a look."  
"Sure!" Inu grinned and gave her the number of an questionable person with the name Soemon Chinose.  
"I'm really glad that we were able to finished the renovation so fast. I had feared the worst." She smiled at her subordinates.  
They grinned and were proud of their hard work.

The wallpaper in the office was a nice orange colour, not too bright, but fresh and lively like the weather today. The walls of the store were an entire different matter.  
The wall opposite the windows had bright colours with an almost blinding design. The only thing they had left of the interior was the counter, it was a dark wooden one and looked almost like one out of a bar. It had it's charm and after they had put enough polish on it, it was as good as new. They had decided to make the store a mix between modern and old.  
Inu and Saru had a great Idea for the changing cabins, they wanted to make them look like old toilet houses, the ones that you sometimes see in foreign films – made out of wood with a heart at the door. And that was the thing they were currently working at, Hayato and Kino wanted to help, but those two were stubborn – they would finish faster without them.

So Hayato and Tsukino sat at the counter and thought about a name for the store.  
"Loch Ness … I think we would get some copyright issues with that one." Tsukino said.  
"How about 2nd Station?" Hayato and Tsukino jumped out of their seats.  
"Chrome where did you come from?" her heart was pounding like crazy, the mist guardians and their out of air appearance would kill her some day.  
"From outside." she tilted her head, looking confused.  
"... ah … yeah that makes sense." Hayato had sat down again and offered Chrome a seat, she sat besides her.  
"2nd Station … sounds kinda nice." Tsukino looked at Chrome and nodded, Hayato thought for a while, but didn't find anything that would speak against this name.  
"Well then, we name it 2nd Station!" She smiled at Chrome who blushed.  
Then they talked about decoration and what they could sell besides clothes. It was decided that they would also sell accessories and bags. Hayato had a lot of no longer used things at home, she would sort out some of them to bring them into the store for selling.  
"Maybe we could even make a contract with a tailor, who makes changes for our costumers." was Tsukinos idea. They talked about it and decided to wait, they should for now focus on selling things, talks about other expenses had to wait until later.

* * *

As Tsuna came into the store he was stunned. The colours hurt his eyes at first, but he got used to it in no time. Then he saw the changing cabins, they looked old and were sloped and had different sizes, it seemed like they could fall apart any second now. But at a closer inspection he saw that they were really well made and more robust than he thought.  
"They just need painting." Inukami declared proudly.  
"They are really good. Did you build them?"  
"Yes together with Saru!" he grinned and looked proud at his work.  
"When you are so good with things like that – Why joining the Mafia?" Tsuna didn't get it, those guys had real talent it was a total waste.  
"Well .. Saru, Kino and I were kinda troublemakers since childhood, we didn't even finish middle school because of it, so … yeah it just came to this kinda." he shrugged his shoulders nonchalant, not caring one bit that he worked for a criminal organization.  
"Than I guess we can be happy that you joined Vongola." And Tsuna gave him one of his blinding smiles, the kind of smile that could make women faint and men doubt their sexuality. Inu blushed and had to look away.  
"Well it's thanks to Seguchi-san who had picked us up after a fight. He is a nice guy after all."  
"Yes, that he is."  
They talked some more, mostly about the store and how the renovation was going.  
Tsuna found out, that Hayato wanted to make Tsukino into the main sales person for the store, even if he seemed shy, he really was an expert at convincing people to do things they normally wouldn't do – perfect to sell ugly clothes to doubting people. Inu told him, that Kino was mostly responsible for all the mischievous things they had done in their childhood days, but nobody ever believed him or Saru.  
"Juudaime!" Hayato had interrupted them.  
"Yes? What's wrong?" he had turned to hear, she sounded a little panicking.  
"I just got a call, some of our people had an argument with a group of Yakuza, who wanted to sell drugs in Namimori!"  
"If you say argument – do you mean a fight?"  
"Yes. Our people are hurt badly, they didn't stand a chance!" Tsuna didn't know if Hayato was concerned about their well being or about their lack of fighting power. But she was concerned either way.  
"Where are they now?"  
"In the Namimori hospital."  
"I will go to see how they are doing and to get some information out of them. Please wait here and be on you watch if there are really Yakuza trespassing out territory they will most likely search our headquarters."  
"Do you really think they would go so far?"  
"Yes. After a fight like that it's likely to get attacked right after."  
"Then you shouldn't go alone. Take me with you."  
"No, I need you here for the worst case, you are better at ordering people around then Chrome, you are our main strategist after all." He smiled at her and she puffed her cheeks out, wanting to protest, but knowing that he had a point. Today neither Yamamoto nor Ryouhei were here, they weren't needed for now and were on stand by.  
"Should I call the baseball freak or Turf Top for back up?"  
"No. I think you and Chrome are enough to handle some lousy Yakuza thugs, besides those two have their own schedules for today."  
"If you say so." She smiled at him and he nodded.  
"We can take the car to the hospital – I have a key and a drivers licence." Inukami offered.  
"That makes things easier." Tsuna and Inu made their way out of the back entrance.  
"Juudaime."  
"Yes?"  
"Please be careful." Tsuna smiled at Hayato and kissed her cheek.  
"The same goes for you." As soon as he sat in the car Inukami drove away.

Hayato looked after them, with determination in her eyes she turned on her heels and walked back into the store.  
"We have to close the blinds and lock the entrance." Chrome and Tsukino did what she said. They would close all doors inside too, the only door that wasn't locked was the back entrance.  
If they would be attacked the enemy had to come sneaking through that door. Hopefully those Yakuza were smart enough not to cause a huge scene midday in the shopping district.  
"Now we just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Tsuna arrived at the hospital and was let to the room of his subordinates.  
The four of them were all beaten up, one had both arms broken and another a leg.  
"What happened?" he didn't have time to waste, he had to know who, when and why.  
The one who wasn't as badly hurt as his comrades talked about the fight.

They were on a walk around the town, because they had heard rumours about some guys who sold drugs to teenager. Out of experience they had known that the most likely place for shady business was near school grounds, but because they knew that the Namimori middle and high schools were protected and watched over by the disciplinary committee they figured that nobody would be suicidal enough to sell drugs there. That was why they had headed over to Midori High and found some suspicious guys talking to some girls.  
After watching them for some time they had seen how drugs and money were exchanged, so they interfered, it was Vongolas policy to never sell drugs to kids and everyone in their territory respected those rules. But those guys were unknown and seemed like they didn't know a thing about Vongola in the first place.  
At first it was just a normal argument, that soon broke out into a fist fight, then some more thugs came and held different weapons, from knifes to baseball bats, and beat them up in no time. They had claimed Namimori as the territory of the Bakeneko clan.  
They were seemingly a new formed pseudo Yakuza clan and had no real knowledge of the real underworld business, for now they were more like a gang than a family, but they had gone against them and for that they had to pay.

"Thank you for telling me. I will take care of things from here, please rest and don't worry about medical fees, the Family will pay for them." Tsuna smiled at his men, they had worked hard and even if they had lost the fight they were able to get some info out of it. He motioned for Inukami that they would take their leave, there was nothing they could do at the moment.

* * *

Back at the store they met a bored Hayato and Chrome, Tsukino lay with his head on the counter, sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world. "Juudaime, welcome back." Hayato smiled and was all sparkling.  
"I guess nothing happened?"  
"No. It was quiet."  
"That's good then. I think we have nothing to fear, whoever is responsible for the drug selling doesn't know about us." Tsuna told Hayato everything he knew about the Bakeneko clan.  
"So all in all they are just a bunch of thugs with no respect for rules?" Hayato sounded annoyed.  
"Seemingly." Tsuna sighed.  
"Maybe we need someone from Midori to spy for us. The girls our guys saw could be just in between dealers." It was a suggestion from Tsukino that wasn't too far fetched. But Hayato didn't like the prospect where this suggestion would let them. The only person they knew from Midori was Miura Haru and they weren't in contact with her ever since she had broken up with Tsuna.  
"Should I call Haru?" Chrome asked.  
"You are in contact with her?" Tsuna asked cunfused.  
"Yes. She is my friend, it's natural to call once in a while." Why was it that Hayato felt like Chrome had betrayed her?  
Hayato and Tsuna exchange a look, they knew it wouldn't be easy to talk to this girl, but they had no other option left.  
"Do it." was Tsunas answer.

* * *

Miura Haru was surprised as she received Chromes call for help with Mafia business. She was nervous, because the last time she met Tsuna and Hayato it didn't end well. It took her weeks to overcome her sadness and childish obsession with Tsuna. After she had thought a lot about her feelings she had decided that it never was real love she had felt for him. Haru had just been in love with the concept of dating and she had hurt her friends because of this. The first thing she would do was to apologize to them, she wanted to be a part of the group once again.

She took a deep breath and entered the shop.  
The moment she opened the door all eyes were on her. She looked at Tsuna and a beautiful girl she had never seen before.  
But then she recognized the silver hair and frown, it was Gokudera who she had called a perverted cross dresser. Tsuna had lost most of his cuteness he looked like a man you wouldn't like to mess with, but his eyes looked at her with sympathy and guilt. She smiled at them.  
"It's good to see you again. I would like to help you out, to make up for all what I've done." she bowed deep to show that she truly meant it. As she looked up she saw Tsuna smiling and Hayato sighing, without wanting to she began to cry tears of joy. She had her precious friends back.

Tsuna had mixed feeling about Haru joining them as a spy. On one hand they needed her, because she could get information on the Bakeneko, on the other he wasn't sure if they should put her in this kind of danger and then there was the issue with her being his ex.  
He didn't know if he could handle the whole issue professional enough and he wasn't sure if Haru had given up her feelings for him or not. But as she came into the store with an apologetic smile and hopeful eyes he knew that her obsession was over, they could move on and become friends again.

Hayato was not really in for it, she didn't like the prospect of this stupid woman to join the Family she had hurt her precious Juudaime so much. But she knew they had no other option for this matter, they needed Haru. Her only solution would be to kill the bitch if she attempted to make a move on her man, she would not forgive these actions. But for now she could accept her apology, every other feelings had to be sorted out later.

They told her about the guys who dealt with drug near her school and how they had seen some girls buying them.  
"Hahi … I heard rumours but I couldn't believe them. But if they are really true then I have an idea which girls sell the drugs at our school." Haru looked pale and had a frown between her brows.  
"Why do I hear a big fat BUT?" Hayato looked at her.  
"Because … Those girls are not in my league. They all are out of some rich families, common folk like me are just like bugs to them and they like to show it." She shuddered at the thought, it seems like she had had some painful experience.  
Hayato took her hand. "If it's too much to handle for you, don't force yourself." her voice was soft and reassuring.  
"No. I want to help, but I need some tactic to approach them." She had resolve in her eyes, she wanted to proof that she was useful.  
"Then pretend to be a junky, who needs something new." Tsukino suggested: "Ask around about the rumours, don't be too sneaky about it, look like you are in pain and needy, if there are really dealers they will come talk to you. If you talk with them directly they will know something is going on." Hayato and Tsuna looked at Tsukino like he was an alien.  
"Why do you know things like that?" was Hayatos question.  
"I like crime films and books." he shrugged his shoulders. "  
That could really work. I mean, Haru is a cheerful and hyper girl, if her attitude suddenly changes everyone would suspect it had something to do with drugs." Tsuna looked thoughtful at her.  
"I can play that role, it would be hart to pull of but I think I can do it." Haru had experience with acting – she was a permanent member of the theatre club at school.  
"But don't be too hasty, show your changes slow – it has to look as natural as possible." Kino warned her.  
She nodded.  
With that they made plans – Which Infos would they need, how could they use them, what were the risks. They even decided on a SOS signal Haru could send them if needed. But the most important part was that they needed to know what kind of drugs were sold on Namimoris streets. Vongolas Japanese Branch was official talking business.

"Gokudera-san." Haru wanted to talk to Hayato alone and had taken her to the side.  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to apologize about the things I had said to you. You are really a beautiful girl and I will do my best to accept this fact." she smiled.  
"I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean that we are best friends. And just to make sure – don't touch Juudaime or I will kill you for good." Hayato could tolerate her, she was a necessary evil for the Bakeneko case, but that didn't mean that she would be all friendly and smiles with the stupid woman.  
"I understand." Haru nodded and it seemed like she really understood the situation between them.

* * *

The next day the furniture and electronics for the office and shop arrived and everything was put together.  
The office had two desks, one for Hayato and one for Juudaime, they were modern with glass tops and wooden legs.  
The filing cabinet had white fronts and a wooden corpus, with that it was neither to dark nor to cold looking in there.  
Everything had a light atmosphere and it was comfortable to work in.  
Irie had brought over two computers he had worked on, they had a super secure system, nobody that wasn't Tsuna or Hayato could use them. Instead of a password they had too put their flames into them to get the system working. It was almost like a DNA scan and very impressive.

The new shelves and clothes rails were now lined up and filled with freshly cleaned clothing.  
They even had two mannequin for display in their windows and had decorated them beautifully. The stores name was written in bold letters above the door and they had prepared a open sign.  
At the blinding colourful wall the had hung some shirts and jeans.  
It had taken them hours to calculate the prices for the clothes, they had struggled trough so many hardships just for this one day.

They all stood inside the store looking proud and satisfied.  
"Tomorrow we will open up, we did advertisement all day long and I hope we have a lot of costumers. Please keep in mind that we don't take in clothes that are torn or dirty and make sure not to pay too much for them. We have contracts with clothing companies who will sell us the fashion from the previous year for half the price, with that we can keep our store running. I count on Tsukino to sell as much as possible without the store running out of clothes." Hayato smiled at Kino, who just nodded. They all were nervous about the grand opening of `2nd Station´ and hoped that they wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

This evening Hayato and Tsuna walked home holding hands and enjoying the quite atmosphere surrounding them.  
"I'm happy." he declared and smiled at her she just looked at him puzzled.  
"About what?"  
"That you are mine." His smile made her blush to the roots of her hair, he laughed softly and caressed her cheek.  
"I guess the same goes for me. I'm happy to have you." she hugged him and had her chin on his shoulder, drowning in his warmth.  
They stood like that for a while, not daring to move just jet.  
"On Monday I will come back to school." Hayato whispered and Tsuna just nodded.

After some time they had to separate, they needed to get up early the next morning, because it was the grand opening of their shop.  
Tsuna walked her home, but today he didn't sleep over, he needed to work on some homework he got in class. They said their good byes and the day came to an end.

* * *

How would you lure people inside a newly opened shop, that was selling used clothes?  
Easy – with good looking guys and people who got inside and bought things.  
Inukmami and Yamamoto had the role of the good looking guys who handed flyers to girls and talked them into visiting the shop. It was the perfect Saturday for a shop opening, the sun was shining and people were outside for a stroll or to do some shopping.  
Chrome, Hana and Kyoko played the role of costumers, who just bought clothes in the shop.  
They sat outside of a nearby café and talked about the nice sales person and how tidy everything was. Sometimes people would ask them where they could find the great looking guy and beautiful girl and they would tell him to look in "2nd Station".

And like Hayato had predicted it lured people in, some even bought clothes or just accessories. A few persons just came to flirt around and check them out, but all in all their store was fast becoming the talk of town.  
It was really a great idea to even sell baby and child clothing, those were really expensive when you got them new, but used and in good condition they were cheap and cute all the same, so it didn't came as a surprise that they had a lot of young mothers as costumers.  
Tsukino cooed about the cute babies and how much cuter they would look in this or that.  
Hayato stood at the counter and took the money, packing the clothes in bags and handing out coupons for the next shopping tour.

During lunch the run slowed down, people had to eat and wouldn't show up any time soon.  
But one person showed up, she came straight to the counter.  
"How can I help you?" Hayato asked friendly.  
"I would like to discuss business with you!" she declared and took some folder out of her bag.  
She was so small that she had some trouble to look over the counter, but she looked mature.  
"What kind of business?" Hayato was suspicious they had just opened the shop, this girl could be someone from Bakeneko.  
"I'm an aspiring designer, but nobody wants to sell my clothes. I asked in every store and they all refused and now I'm here!" was she sad or angry? Hayato couldn't tell.  
"Let us talk in the back." she suggested: "Tsukino take over and watch the counter for me!" She shouted to him, he was folding shirts.  
"Sure thing!" She let the boyish girl into the back room.  
"Ah! I forgot! My Name is Kururo Saruko!" she grinned and Hayato nodded, this girl looked like a cute little boy in punk clothes, her style was great.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Gokudera Hayato." They shook hands and sat down.  
"Yes. Like I said I'm a designer and need some platform where I can show my products, but I don't have the money to pay for it!" she ruffled her already messy black hair.  
"Am I in the right assumption that you have your designs in this folder?" Hayato was polity and had a great Idea.  
"Yeah! Here you can have a look!" it was the first time someone showed interest.  
Hayato looked trough it. There were casual clothes, Goth styles, Punk, evening and wedding dresses.  
This girl had great taste!  
She was a genius!  
"I'm not sure if our costumers can effort designer clothes, but it wouldn't hurt to put some on display in our windows." Hayato smiled she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"But?" Kururo Saruko smelled a catch and narrowed her eyes.  
"We need a tailor who could make minor changes to our clothes – for free."  
"That's all?"  
"That's all!"  
"Where can I sign?" With that they made a contract. Kururo-san would bring them two sets of clothes for the window – a cute dress for girls and some punk looking clothes for guys. They agreed not to sell the clothes on the spot. Hayato would take orders from interested costumers and send them to her, after that she had to decide how much she wanted for her clothes. It was the best choice for now.  
It was the first time Hayato had met the person who (In the near future) will design all her suits, evening dresses and even her wedding dress.

Back in the store Tsukino had a hard time with handling all the work by himself, Inu wasn't much of an help – he preferred flirting over selling and Yamamoto didn't even know how the register worked.  
He never was as happy as this moment were Hayato came out of the back room, took over the counter and shooed Yamamoto away. She waved at Kururo-san who wanted to look around some time. Maybe she could find useful material.

* * *

Tsuna was upstairs in the meeting room together with Reborn, Seguchi and Hibari. They talked about the Bakeneko issue.  
"It would be great if you and your men could also patrol near other schools to prevent more drug selling." He looked at Hibari, who made a face at the suggestion.  
"Wouldn't that be contradictory to your plan of catching them during the deal?" Hibari openly glared at Tsuna, he had goosebumps and was nervous but he wouldn't show it.  
"No. I think it would be more suspicious if they didn't see some action from our side. They have to know that we are after them – with that Haru would be out of the spotlight. They would focus on avoiding your patrols." Seguchi nodded, the boss had a point there, without some recognizable action from them they would most likely tend to assume they had a spy amongst their clients or friends.  
Hibari thought for a while, Sawada had a point, but he didn't like to get ordered around, but then again it wasn't exactly an order – he just suggested what he could do for Namimoris peace. Glaring some more at the Herbivore he nodded, he would do it – because nobody would disrupt the order in his town. They discussed more plans to prevent and, if necessary, to eliminate threads.

* * *

After the shop had closed Hayato, Yamamoto, Inukami and Tsukino were just exhausted. They had never thought that so many people would show up. They had sold and bought clothes, bags and accessories, it was hard work and now they had to sweep the store and fold and organize the clothes anew.  
But Luck was on their side – Chrome and the girls helped out, they didn't really work today and would feel bad not to help.  
Hayato told them about Kururo Saruko and they were looking forward to her clothes, maybe they would be the stepping stone for a great designer.  
Tsuna came down and counted the money, he nodded satisfied.  
"You all did a great job today. Thank you." He bowed slightly and smiled at them.  
Yamamoto scratched his head laughing, Hayato blushed, Inukami grinned proudly and Tsukino yawned.  
Tsuna put the money in a safe, just he knew how to open it. On Monday he would take the money to the bank to let it transfer to the shops account. Luckily they had the next day off, so they could relax at home.  
And that was something they all needed.

* * *

... That chapter was hard to write, somehow I lose my drive. But look forward to the next chapter it will have: fluff, fun and light s.m.u.t


	5. Desire

**Kururo Saruko, Snowflake and Fatin Adolfina: **Thank you for your Reviews, they give me the drive to wirte on!

Authors note: Here come a little (very slight) smut :)

I have a question: When should Iemitsu appear? I know how he will react and all, but I can't find a good opportunity for his appeareance.  
There are three choices:  
a) during the school festival  
b) during Tsunas bithday  
c) when they are adults

Please leave a review with your opinion!

Well then, enjoy or nor, it's up to you! ;)

* * *

**Desire  
**

Today was Sunday and one of the few days Hayato and Tsuna had for themselves, but they had to do their god damn homework. Hayato had to do everything she had missed the last week and a half, but with her brain she had worked through it like it was nothing.  
Now she helped Tsuna out, who was at a loss.  
They sat besides each other at Tsunas low table. It was a nice and warm morning (ten am), what a waste to spend it inside.

Hayato explained some maths he really wasn't able to comprehend.  
As she talked he looked at her moving mouth, he couldn't hear anything of those explanations but the way her lips moved was really beautiful. Her full lips weren't painted with lipstick or gloss, she didn't put on any make up today and looked gorgeous nonetheless. His eyes were so focused on her that she stopped talking and looked at him puzzled.

Before she could ask what was wrong he leaned in and laid his lips upon hers.

It was just a slight touch, but she let her pen slide out of her fingers.  
Tsuna moved away and locked his eyes with hers.  
He licked his lips, liking the taste. She blushed, the look on his face was something she had never seen before.  
It was her first kiss and it happened so fast that she didn't know what to do or say.  
And there was no need to, Tsuna leaned in again.

This Time she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.  
She felt a tingling sensation from it.  
With one hand he stroked her cheek, the other lay on her hip.

He pulled away smiling and with red cheeks. Hayato looked really beautiful with her dreamy look and the half open eyes.  
Again, he wanted to kiss her again and again.

One hand wandered trough her hair and to the back of her head, the other to the small of her back. He kissed her again, this time he wanted to taste her lips and let his tongue caress them.  
On Instinct she opened her mouth slightly, giving him the opportunity to let him slip in.  
The taste was delicious and the feeling overwhelming. And as soon as she responded he felt like he was in heaven.

At first their tongues touched slow, shy, not sure what to do, but soon they found a rhythm and fought playfully, tongues dancing in desire.  
It wasn't his first kiss, but he never felt anything so addicting like kissing Hayato.

Before he knew what was happening he had pushed her down without force, but gently. She wound her arms around his head, one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp.  
They kissed like their lives depended on it, desperate and needy. His hands wandered, he couldn't help it he wanted to feel her skin. He slowed the kiss down and soon broke the contact, just to kiss along her jaw line. His mouth kissed her neck and his hand slipped under her skirt, she was delirious and felt like sparks flowed trough her body from the places he kissed and touched. Her breath was ragged and shallow.  
He kissed her collarbone and his wandering hand tickled her thigh and then touched her more intimate then appropriate.

All of a sudden she lost his warmth, he stood up and looked at her shocked and confused. He ran out of his room. And in these few seconds Hayato scrambled to her feet, collecting her things, storming out of the house with tears in her eyes.

By the time Tsuna came back to his room Hayato was gone, he cursed and ran after her. He knew she would most likely go back home. He was such an idiot, couldn't he do something right for a change? It didn't matter how much he grew or how boss like he became he was still no good Tsuna.

* * *

He reached her front door and rang the bell, she didn't open, it wasn't surprising at all. But he was sure that she was inside.  
"Hayato please open the door! I want to talk to you!" he sounded desperate.

Inside Hayato struggled with herself, she didn't know what to do - as his right hand she couldn't disobey him, but she was hurt and as his girlfriend it was her damn right to ignore his pleading and knocking. Then the ringing and knocking stopped, she ran to the door and opened it. Juudaime made his way in, he knew she would go after him if he gave up, so he had stilled his attempts to get her to open the door. He took her hand and got on the sofa with her. She didn't struggle against him, it was a good sign, hopefully.

"I'm sorry." he began.  
"Do you want to break up?" she sounded hurt and defeated.  
"What? NO, never!" he shouted.  
She was confused: "But you know, that I'm not able to satisfy your needs." there was a sob.  
"Hayato … a relationship isn't about needs … it's ..."  
"No. It's not just about that, but sex is an important part. I deceived you with my looks and you fell for it." her voice was cold, but it wasn't towards him it was towards herself.  
"Hayato. You didn't deceive me, I know that your body isn't that of a girl." he wanted to stroke her head, but she didn't let him touch her.  
"Then why? Why were you so horrified when you touched my penis?" she hugged herself, crying silently.  
"I wasn't hor … it's just … I was … you and … then ..." He was bright red, she looked at him trough teary eyes, confusion on her face.  
Tsuna felt like his head would explode any moment: "I touched you and then you made this sound and … and … please don't force me to say it, it's embarrassing enough!" He whined and made a grimace.  
She blinked, then a light bulb came to life in her head, she blushed like mad.  
"That means you … you … I didn't even know I made some kind of sound." Even her neck felt hot.  
"You made one and it was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have ran off on you, but I was so embarrassed and didn't want to let you see it." he looked at her, sincerity written all over his face.

She skidded closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"It seems that I have to learn more about your body language." she whispered.  
"No I have to get some control over my body." he sighed.  
"I'm sorry If I scared you. I guess I was moving too fast all of a sudden. Kissing you suddenly and all." he laughed awkwardly. "  
I wasn't scared. It felt really amazing." She smiled with a blushing face and Tsuna looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Well then ..." He leaned in and locked their lips together, now he was mentally prepared for her sweet moan – he would be able to withstand it.

He deepened the kiss, licking her lips biting softly, then he pushed her down again. She didn't struggle, but responded eagerly. Her head was cloudy with desire, she didn't really know what she did, but it felt amazing. Without wanting to do it she had spread her legs, Juudaime lay in between, his hand once again wandering under her skirt, caressing her skin.  
She sighed as he broke the kiss to get some air, only to kiss her again with even more vigour than before.

He touched her there again, a gasp escaped her lips, he had to fight for control over his body as he caressed her more. The kiss broke, he sat up and looked Hayato over. She was beautiful all flushed and with his hand under her skirt, he felt a little like a pervert.  
He hooked his thumb into her panties and wanted to peel it of, but she stopped him.  
"I'm not sure if we should go so far." she was breathless but her eyes showed how unsure she really was. Tsuna used his other hand to caress her cheek, down her neck, over the fabric of her shirt. His hand lay atop her chest. She blushed.  
"Juudaime?"  
"Is it ok with our clothes on?" she looked at him and especially at the bulge in his trousers. He really looked eager to do it. His eyes were full of love and she knew he wouldn't do something she didn't want. She could say no and he would accept it, but she felt the same desire like him, she just didn't want him to see her naked. A nod and he smiled his most charming smile ever. He leaned down to capture her lips again, his hands were now at her hip, pulling her closer. She had her knees on both sides of his body, her feet planted on the edge of the sofa. They both were anticipating the first thrust, he took a shaky breath and all hell broke loose.

There was a loud painful cry, it sounded unnatural to their ears. They shot up and looked around searching for the source of that sound. They found it behind them.  
Uri and Natsu (when did they come out of the Vongola Gear?).  
"What are they doing?" Tsuna sounded angry and annoyed.  
"Mating, I guess." Hayato looked at the cats and sure enough Natsu was over Uri and had his teeth in his neck.  
"I didn't know box weapons could mate. Can they get pregnant?" now Tsuna sounded more like he was near a panic attack.  
"Uri is male."  
"Are you sure?" Hayato looked at Tsuna like he had a second head.  
"Yeah."  
"Then how can they even mate?" They watched the two of them, Uri made a sound between purring and growling, it was really loud and annoying. Natsu seemed like he had a lot of fun biting Uris neck and holding him in place, rocking at a steady pace. After some moment he let go of Uri, licked the leopards ear and fell asleep, content and utterly satisfied.  
Uri just began to lick his abused behind and to clean himself head to toe. After that he cuddled at Natsus side and fell into a slumber.  
"I think I don't want to know." Tsuna concluded. He sighed, his high from moments ago was gone, those stupid cats had ruined the fun of their masters. Stupid Natsu had beat him to it, lucky bastard.

Hayato sighed, she was a little disappointed that those cats had interrupted them, but she was also a little thankful. Now that she thought about it they almost had made a huge step in their relationship and she wasn't sure if she really was ready for it.

Tsuna leaned his head on her shoulder, still watching the sleeping cats over the back of the sofa.  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded, sitting right back at the sofa and watching her going in the kitchen. Seems like the mood was really destroyed, he felt like pouting. She came back with two cups of tea and handed him one and sat down. They sipped some and sighed at the same time. Now they felt quite awkward.

"Hayato." his voice was a whisper.  
"Yes?" she looked at him.  
"I want a hug." he sounded like a little child. She almost dropped her cup at that but then put it down on the table and motioned for him to do the same. He did and she hugged him, she didn't expect for him to let himself fall backwards to lay on the sofa. This action made her fall on him, straddling his hips. "Juudaime ..." she was blushing like crazy and he stroked her hair.  
"I just feel like cuddling. I won't do any more perverted things." he whispered and then he grinned: "That is, for now." Her only answer was a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, after that she buried her face in the nook of his neck, she was all red and shy.  
Like that the both of them felt into a light slumber.

* * *

They woke up to the ringing of Hayatos phone.  
She yawned and attempted to stand up, but she couldn't. Somehow during their nap Tsuna Vongola gear had been caught in the ribbon of Hayato panties. She looked behind her as much as possible, but didn't see how the ring stuck to her. When did Juudaime even put his hand under her skirt, again?

"Juudaime. Could you please sit up and entangle your Ring with my underwear?" she sounded shy.  
"I try." He did his best to sit up, Hayato moved along with him, but in exact this moment his uselessness kicked in.  
Like in some funny film he wanted to move his left hand at his side to push himself up, but his hand met air and he fell down head first. But his instincts had moved his right hand to grab the back of the sofa, but his Vongola ring was still tangled with Hayatos panties.  
Hayato had moved forward to stop his fall and one thing let to an other - the stunt resulted in ripped underwear, a blushing Hayato and a bump on Tsunas head.

They lay in a strange position – Tsunas upper bodypart was on the floor, his legs on the sofa, Hayato had somehow fallen atop of him, sitting on his chest. Well that was very awkward. If she so much as moved to stand up he could look under her skirt and see everything she wanted to hide.

It seemed like he had the same thought – if the dangerous glint in his eyes was anything to go buy.  
"I will close my eyes." he whispered, but licked his lips.

She really wanted to believe him, but as a girl she had to be suspicious about his behaviour. Looking around her eyes fell on one of the sofa cushions, she could reach for it without moving much. He followed her gaze and frowned, she wouldn't dare to do that, but she did. Faster than he could blink she was grabbing the cushion and slamming it in his face, standing up fast, before he could remove it. Bye the time he had gone over that shock she had rushed into the bathroom, probably to put on new panties.  
He sighed.  
When did he turn into such a pervert?

Hayato was in her bathroom, her heart raced, her face felt hot.  
What the hell did she just do?  
She had attacked Juudaime! It was unbecoming of a right hand woman to be so doubtful of her boss! But after all what had happened today – she blushed even more at the thought, she had the feeling Juudaime was a pervert, or just damn curious.  
How could she face him?  
Shaking she put her new panties on and threw the ripped ones into the bin. She cooled her face with cold water.  
Taking deep breaths she opened the door and saw something utterly adorable.

Juudaime sat before the sofa, Indian style, the cushion in his arms, his hair more tousled than ever and openly pouting.  
She knelt down before him, looking him in the eye and apologizing like a good right hand should do it.  
"I'm sorry for what I've done! There is simply no excuse for attacking you!" she bowed several times, her forehead hitting the floor. She hadn't done so since they were a couple.  
"Hiii! Please don't do that!" Tsuna shoved the cushion to her, so that her forehead would hit it with the next bow instead of the hard floor.

She looked up at him, trough silver bangs.  
"You forgive me?"  
"Yes! I'm the one at fault here… and it's not like you did hurt me or anything. I shouldn't have sneaked my hand under your skirt, but your skin feels simply amazing!" he ranted.  
They both blushed at his confession.

Tsuna looked at her red face, she avoided eye contact with him and playing with the edge of the cushion. The desire to touch her came back, his blood wandered down south. He took her face in both his hands and kissed her, just like that. But they hadn't room for more than that. Behind Hayato was the table if he pushed her down she would hit her head.

Between them was the cushion and behind Tsuna the sofa. Kissing like that felt a little uncomfortable, because they both had to struggle for balance. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

Without a care in the world Hayato shoved the cushion to the side and sat herself in his lap, being aware of his erection and therefore careful not to hurt him. They locked lips once again, this time they had a slow and playful kiss, tongues switching from mouth to mouth, chasing each other, caressing and loving.

Tsuna had his hands on her ass, but this time not under her skirt. He felt and massaged the soft but firm butt, he liked the feeling of it. Hayato hands massaged his chest and stomach, with the clothes still on. She felt the hard muscles and even a nipple, when she touched it Tsuna took in a deep breath. It seemed like he was sensitive there, the infos were saved in her brain for later uses.

The next few minutes they didn't do anything other than kissing and touching, exploring each others bodies trough the fabric of their clothes. Sometimes Tsuna let his mouth wander, down her neck, to the lobe of her ear, biting it soft and taking pleasure in the gasp she let out. She was too shy to do something like that, but she let her hands massaging his scalp, making a mess out of his hair. They were so close to each other that they could feel the heat of the other.

But then her phone started ringing again, ruining the mood.  
The both of them sighed, Hayato stood up and searched for her damn phone. Because Tsuna was still sitting he could catch a glimpse of Hayatos Strawberry panties, that made his day. Grinning he watched her frown at her mobile.

Hayato found the mobile phone in her handbag, which was for some strange reason under her bed. Looking at the callers ID she frowned.  
"What do you want Baseball freak?" she greeted him not very nice.  
"hahaha … Is Tsuna at your place?" somehow Yamamoto sounded nervous.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I wanted to call him, but he doesn't go on his mobile and his mother said that he isn't home, so I just guessed." Why did this guy whisper?  
"He is here. But what do you want him for?" she wanted to have him just for her.  
"Well, it's kinda personal, could you please pass him the phone?" That was highly suspicious. She clicked her tongue but was nice enough to give in to his request.

Tsuna was surprised when she handed him the phone, but took it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tsuna! I need your help!" he could clearly hear the panic in his friends voice.  
"What happened?" Tsuna stood up and paced, it sounded like Yamamoto was in big trouble.  
"Senpai is chasing me. He kinda saw me and Kyoko coming out of a Love hotel." he confessed and didn't sound embarrassed about this confession. Tsuna stopped his pacing and glared at the wall, then smiling sweetly he said: "Well then good luck at avoiding him." he ended the call and switched off the phone. He saw a confused Hayato and smiled at her, charming and seducing. She had goosebumps because of the intensity of his gaze. "Where did we stop?" He wanted to kiss her, but then her doorbell rang.

Hayatos eyebrow twitched, she wanted to make out some more!

She opened the door and was pushed aside, the door closed, a breathless Yamamoto stood in her entrance.  
"Please hide me!" he whimpered. She didn't even have the time to understand what was happening when something knocked really loud at her door. The baseball freak shook his head and arms, motioning her not to open the door. Glaring at him she did the opposite and was face to chest with a frantic boxer. "Yamamoto I will kill you to the extreme!" he shouted and just shoved her to the side running after the rain guardian, who had escaped into her room. None of them had taken their shoes off! Oh the price they would have to pay for their disrespectful behaviour. Equipping her Vongola gear she followed them.

"How dare you do that to my sister!" Ryouhei shouted.  
"Maa maa, I didn't do anything to her!" Yamamoto smiled, but his eyes searched the best escape route, he stood behind the couch, his Senpai near the kitchens entrance and therefore almost in front of the door. Tsuna sat at the sofa, a little confused about their appearance.  
"Turf Top, Baseball freak … get out of my flat!" she held her weapon in their direction, ready to fire any second now.  
"Octopus head, if you do that you are homeless to the extreme!" the boxer shouted, but was in a defensive position, with Hayato one couldn't be too sure. Her eyebrow twitched.  
"Senpai is right you know?" Yamamoto laughed, now he couldn't flee any more, Gokudera stood in the small hallway and Senpai between them. The three of them stood unmoving for a few minutes and Tsuna didn't really know what to do.  
But then the doorbell rang once again. Hayato moved to open the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm looking for my boyfriend and my brother." it was Kyoko and she seemed to be angry.  
"They are here, please take them with you!" Hayato shoved Kyoko into her living room. Yamamoto and Ryouhei looked at her.  
"Kyoko!" the both of them said at the same time. She had crossed her arms and glared.  
"Onii-chan, why did you chase Takeshi?"  
"Because he broke our extreme promise!" that guy didn't know how to be soft spoken.  
"He didn't." Hayato had never seen the red head that angry before.  
"But you came out of a extreme hotel!" Tsuna had his hands over his ears and whined, the volume was just too high.  
"That is because a friend of Takeshi was there with his girlfriend and he didn't have enough money to pay for the room and his girlfriend didn't have money with her, we just helped the poor guy out. And now our date is official ruined because of this guy and you!" Kyoko stomped her foot angry and had thrown her purse at Ryouheis head, who was slightly taken aback by this action.  
During this talk Hayato had gone out of Cambio forma and sat down besides Tsuna, watching Kyoko having an angry fit.  
"Maybe we should all calm down?" Yamamoto suggested, only to be glared at by his girlfriend.  
"He is right, now that the misunderstanding is out of the world you could all just go home." Tsuna smiled friendly at them, more or less throwing them out of Hayatos flat.

Somehow he ended up outside of Hayatos flat together with his sun and rain guardian.  
Blinking he looked at the door.  
What did just happen?  
Simple – Hayato had taken Kyoko to the side and had thrown the guys out, the girls wanted to have a girls talk.  
"I give you two a head start, I will count till ten." He put on his gloves (he never left the house without them) and began to count, going into Hyper mode and looking expectantly at his two guardians. The both of them looked at each other, gulped an fled as fast as they could. The rest of the day Tsuna would chase his guardians around Namimori.

* * *

Hayato had poured tea for herself and Kyoko.  
"So what happened?" she asked her friend.  
"The thing I've told. It's stupid really, I thought he would go into the hotel with me, for you know ..." she blushed at the thought of talking about something like that.  
She was a seventeen year old girl and had a boyfriend since one year, for her it was time to move to the next step, kissing and cuddling was all good, but she desired more than just that. But her stupid boyfriend had to take his promise with her brother seriously.  
"... Well … maybe the baseball freak is not really ready for that?" Hayato didn't know how she should respond to that! Today had been the first time she and Juudaime had kissed and touched like that. At the memory she blushed.  
Kyoko sighed.  
"No. I think he is more than ready, but this stupid gentlemen's agreement between him and my brother is bothering him."  
"About that … isn't your brother Hanas boyfriend?" she asked reluctant.  
"Yes. Why?" it piqued Kyokos interest, she smelled a plot.  
"Do you know how far those two have gone?"  
"No."  
"Maybe we should call Hana over?" there were two sweet smiles on two cute faces and the plotting began.

* * *

To say Hana was surprised to be invited to Hayatos for a girls day was an understatement.  
She would have never expected to have something like that with her, but she wouldn't complain.  
Even Chrome was there and had brought some snacks along.

The four of them talked a lot about clothes and make up, they even made some health masks for their faces and looked like aliens.  
Then the talk changed to the guys and who was how far with her boyfriend.  
Because Hayato was the most bold one she declared proudly that she and Juudaime had kissed and touched, but nothing more, but she didn't tell that it had happened just today.  
Chrome avoided eye contact with them and just looked around nervous, they forgave her, but thought the same – her reaction was innocent, but they were sure she and her Mukuro had gone a lot further than kissing and touching.  
Kyoko told them that she and Yamamoto were as far as Hayato and Tsuna, but she would like to have more and had the feeling that the same applied to her boyfriend.  
"Ryouhei and I aren't that far. Every time he kisses me he ends it abruptly. He doesn't even hold me close to him and I would like to do more." Hana sighed and sounded annoyed at his behaviour.  
Hayato nodded at Kyoko, who smiled.  
"I have a great Idea!" Hayato declared and the four of them mad a plot, a plot that would change Ryouheis and Hanas relationship as well as Kyokos and Yamamotos.

* * *

later that day:

Ryouhei stood at his entrance it was dark outside and his girlfriend suddenly came over and had declared she would brake up with him.  
"Why?" his voice was soft, he was too shocked to be extreme.  
"Because you don't really love me." she simply said.  
"No! I love you to the extreme!" he shouted.  
"I don't believe you. You never hold me close when we are kissing, I feel like you hate to kiss me." Hana had to control herself not to grin.  
"No! I like kissing, but I get extreme hard when we do it! I don't want you to know!" he didn't even blush at his explanation, but she did.  
"I won't mind, I think it's kind of a compliment if you feel like that." she had to avoid his eyes, her face felt hot, but what she said was the truth: "So next time just hold me close when you kiss me."  
"Than you don't brake up with me?"  
"Of course not, idiot!"  
"EXTREME!" he shouted and hugged her, kissing the living daylights out of her. Step one to change her relationship was done. The next step had to wait a little ….

* * *

Hayato sighed, after the whole incident with baseball freak and turf top she didn't see Juudaime again. Her day had been so hectic, but perfect, that she felt like she had just dreamed about it. Even now as she combed her hair and made herself ready to go to bed, she could feel Juudaimes kisses on her lips and neck. Her fingers traced the points were his lips had touched her, she shivered because a wave of lust travelled trough her body. How would she face him tomorrow?

Tsuna was beaten to a bloody pulp but felt like he was in heaven.  
Reborn had been furious because he didn't do his homework, which in the end had resulted in his bruised body, but he didn't mind.  
He stood under the shower, thinking about Hayatos taste, the feeling of her smooth skin and her sweet gasps as he touched her. With every thought his desire was growing, he needed to pleasure himself to get some steam out of his system.  
And as he stroked himself he wished it would be Hayatos elegant hand on his shaft, he fantasised how great it would feel if her soft lips would kiss him down there. He came and felt even more like a pervert. It was the first time he had purposely thought about her like that. How could he face her tomorrow?

* * *

... and that's that for now. See you next week! And please review for my inspiration, I even take suggestion for the plot!


	6. school, landlords and horny boyfriends

**Snowflake, Kururo Saruko and Fatin Adolfina: I thank you so much for your constant Reviews, you guys make me really happy ^^**

Authors note:

Nothing much to say about this chapter, it's just a Little "filler" because The Time has to move a bit ...

Enjoy or not, it's up to you.

* * *

**Of school, landlords and horny boyfriends (and some time skips) **

It was raining and Hayato didn't feel like going to school at all, but she had to, it was a promise between her and Juudaime. She sighed an felt sluggish, she had had a hart time to fall asleep the last night, because of all the things that had happened yesterday. Every time she thought about it she felt hot all over and her heart would race.

As she opened her front door a cool breeze hit her, making her shiver.  
The rain fell down on her umbrella and the earth in thick drops, the sound was making her even more sleepy.

She walked to Juudaimes place in a leisure pace, there was no need to rush, she had gone out much too early. People hurried down the street, cars rushed and sometime they would splatter a puddle all over an innocent passer. Hayato was clever enough to walk as far away from the street as possible, she didn't want to get dirty with water from a puddly.

She reached his house and rang the doorbell, she didn't want to wait outside during this downpour. The one who opened was Tsuna himself, she wasn't expecting this and blushed a cherry red.  
"Go … good morning Juudaime!" she greeted hastily and bowed, the memories from yesterday rushing down on her. Tsuna smiled, waiting for her to end her bowing before he gave her a short kiss on the lips.  
"Good morning!" he was cheerful this morning, Hayato was his personal drug, just seeing her made him happy. Closing the door behind him he took Hayatos hand and walked with her to school, sharing one umbrella.

* * *

On normal days the both of them would arrive just before the bell signalled the start of homeroom, but today they were way too early.  
It was unusual for them to be the first ones in the classroom, but it was kinda nice.

Tsuna looked at his watch and seemed to be in thought. Then he smiled at Hayato, she blushed, because this smile was the one charming smile that definitely shouldn't be allowed outside of a more intimate setting.  
But before she could ask him what was wrong he had leaned in and captured her lips, his hands on her hip. Every reason she had, vanished the moment his lips touched hers.

Her arms were slung around his neck and his tongue teased hers, the rain played a soothing tune against the windows glass.  
"Before you two loose any restrain, please be reminded that not all people at this school ship you." Nanashi-sensei put some things onto her desk, she looked like a drenched cat.  
The both of them broke apart, blushing furiously.  
"Good morning Sensei!" Hayato and Tsuna greeted at the same time, she smiled at them and put away her mobile phone.  
"Good morning. You two are early."  
"Yes. It just somehow happened." Hayato answered. "What is all this stuff?" Tsuna asked.  
"It's material for the school festival. We need to decide on a theme early on." she had some prospects and even Manga on her desk, as well as a picture book.  
"Ah and Gokudera-san, it's good to have you back. Did you solve your family problems?"  
"The most of them." Hayato smiled.  
"That's good then. Bye the way – did your friends tell you ?"  
"Tell me what?" she was confused.  
"You were chosen to be the class president. Sasagawa-san is your stand in." Nanashi-sensei smiled and Hayato looked dumbfounded.  
"Why me? They all hate me!"  
"Not all, just a few guys actually. Most of our classmates were afraid of them and just held back their comments." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders: "But because Yamamoto had beaten a guy up and I somehow, well, I just ... slightly punched a guy into the locker of the changing room? (add a sheepish smile) They declared that you are awesome." He scratched his head and was nervous, but he wasn't afraid to confess this thing in front of their homeroom teacher, Nanashi-sensei was cool like that.  
"But I don't even want to do it." she sighed and rubbed her temple, that would be annoying, she had so much to do and now that!  
"Well … you don't have any say in it." Nanashi-sensei shrugged.  
Before Hayato could protest other students came into the room, greeting her friendly.

When homeroom started there was no empty seat in the classroom, Hayato was confused there was a small girl with messy black hair sitting at the first seat of the middle row – she seemed familiar.

The teacher was cheerful, like something good did happen to her.  
"Because our school will have a festival the week before summer vacation we need to think about something that we as a class could do." she declared proudly.  
"Do you have any suggestions?" she asked.  
A guy shouted: "Maid café!" she wrote it on the blackboard.  
A girl suggested: "A play!" it was written down.  
"A horror house!" others said.  
"Any more? No? Well those three are very typical … How about doing all three together?" her eyes sparkled.  
"How should that even work?" Hana wanted to know.  
"My friend Reboyama-sensei had a nice suggestion. We will make a Mafia café – with shoot outs, a boss and everything related." At that Tsuna slammed his head on the table, damn Reborn, why did he interfere with things like that?

Kyoko giggled: "That sounds nice. But how will we pull it off?"  
"We draw a role for everyone, I've prepared the lots." she pulled out a little box and shook it. With that she walked around and let everyone draw.  
At the count of ten they opened their papers and looked confused at her.  
"So who has the X?" she asked, Tsuna face palmed and raised his hand, he knew what that would mean.  
"Sawada-kun – congratulations you are a Mafia boss!" Yamamoto laughed out really loud, Kyoko stifled her laughing, Chrome just coughed and Hayato grinned over her shoulder. That confused their teacher and the rest of the class, but they didn't ask.  
"Who has the Y?" Hayato raised her hand.  
At that Nanashi grinned like mad: "Congratulations – you are the boss' wife!"  
She blushed a nice shade of red and Tsuna grinned happy.  
"Everyone with an Z raise your hands!" Hana, Yamamoto and two other guys.  
"You are the underlings."  
People with an O would play guests – those will start the shooting and war with the Mob boss.  
The three who got the K were responsible for the costume design, just one of the three was thrilled about it. Everyone who had nothing on their paper were the workers, they had to decide whether they wanted to work behind the scene or as waiter/waitress. All in all the students were excited about this project, they would make it awesome. The rest of homeroom was spend with planning for the festival and how they should make it realistic.

The brake between homeroom and Ethics was really funny … Hayato did now recognize the girl who she thought familiar – it was Kururo Saruko, the young designer.  
Kururo was as surprised as she was to see a business associate in the same class.  
She explained that she was a week too late, because she had thought school would start later. But she just shrugged it off – it did happen to her once before. And the both of them were in the same team for the Ethics project about intolerance.

Somehow those two ended up doing all the work for the project, they guys in their team had no imagination and just wanted to do a boring essay. They would make sure to make an awesome presentation, with history and pictures and all those things.

* * *

During break time Hayato was at a loss, she stood before the toilets and couldn't decide which one to take. If she had been in a café she would just go straight into the girls bathroom, but at school everybody knew her face and therefore the gender of her body. The girls could feel offended if she just walked in there. She was a girl and didn't want to take the boys toilet, it would feel wrong to her and she really didn't want to see the guys things.  
"What are you doing?" it was Kururos voice which stopped her pondering.  
"I need to pee." she just declared.  
"Well then ..." Without another word Kururo grabbed her arm and dragged her into the girls toilet.

Three girls stood before mirrors refreshing their make up, now they looked at them, glaring.  
"What do you want here, fag?" one of them spat, but not at Hayato but at Kururo, who just blinked and tilted her head. The other two girls snickered sickly.  
"Maybe we should teach you a lesson – a guy dressing as a girl is just too pathetic." Even then they talked to Kururo – and that wasn't strange at all, because she looked like a little boy in a female uniform, no breast and no femininity at all. How come there were people who didn't know Hayatos face by now? Before she or Hayato could talk some sense into those girl they attacked them …

* * *

Later in the infirmary they had to nurse a scratch on Hayatos arm, one of those girls had had really dangerous nails.  
The other girls were unconscious in the infirmaries beds, one of them had a nice swollen eye.  
"I forgot to put on the armband." the black haired girl face palmed.  
"Armband?" Hayato asked.  
"Of the disciplinary committee, I joined them." Kururo grinned: "Meaning I won't get in trouble if I beat chicks like them to a bloody pulp."  
It was the first time Hayato had heard that a girl was a member of Hibaris group, but it made sense – she could punish female rule breakers without being shunned by others. Even if Hibari never cared much about gender, he knew that it was against the rules for guys to hit girls, it was a predicament he couldn't really solve, but with a female prefect everything was settled. And Hayato had seen that Kururo had too much fun beating people up, it was disturbing and nice at the same time. But how the hell was someone like her a designer?

The door to the nurses office opened and Tsuna stormed inside.  
"Hayato what happened? I heard you were hurt!" his voice was shaking and he had a faint blush, he had run down the hallways.  
"Juudaime! It's nothing, just a scratch." Hayato blushed, her Juudaime was handsome in his slightly messy uniform. If he wouldn't be a Mafia Boss he could have been a great model, looking all hot and sexy like that.  
"Let me see." He took her arm, tenderness and concern showing in his eyes. Looking at the wound he decided that it really was nothing serious, but to make sure it would heal real fast he kissed it.  
At Hayatos side Kururo Saruko grinned like she just got to eat her favourite meal.  
"Now it will get all better."  
Tsuna smiled -That Smile-, that smile which was really troublesome to deal with, the smile which turned the earth the other way and would do things with peoples minds, things minds weren't supposed to do.

Blushing three shades of red Hayato had to cover her face, whoever taught him to smile like that had developed a weapon of mass destruction, that smile could turn men and women alike into goo.  
Was the underworld really ready for this destructive weapon? Kururo had fled upon witnessing this smile, she didn't want to turn into goo, thank you very much. Tsuna wanted to lean down and capture her lips in a passionate kiss, but the nurse came back in and shooed them out of the infirmarie.

* * *

During class Tsuna couldn't help but stare.  
The way Hayatos silver hair was bound made it flow over one of her shoulders, exposing her nape. It was perfect straight and had white skin, he had the sudden urge to touch, to kiss it, but she was to far away, out of his reach.  
Frustrated and hungry for her taste, he licked his lips and sighed.

The teachers ramblings about x and y made no sense at all, but his hormones made him imagine strange things because of that. Without his intention his mind wandered, he saw Hayatos nape, back and well formed bottom and because he had seen his share of porn (thanks to Yamamoto) he could see her under him, moaning his name.  
Damn, now he was hard, sitting in the damn mathematics lesson without a way to relieve himself.

He was red and looked around, wanting to forget his thoughts and to calm himself down. His eyes met Yamamotos, who grinned and moved his eyebrows in a strange way. Tsuna gave him a dead panned look, what the hell was Yamamoto thinking?  
The rain guardian rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hands, seems like he had seen Tsunas predicament or just guessed it. Tsuna blushed and glared at him, leave it to your best friend to know when you are horny.  
Still grinning Yamamoto wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it and threw it.  
It landed on Hayatos desk, who looked around to find the source of it. The baseball freak smiled at her and did the same strange eyebrow thing like before. Making a disgusted face Hayato took the paper and read it.  
- your man is horny and ready for a round of sweet love making – She blushed.

Then with a smile she looked at him and gave the paper to Kyoko, Yamamoto wanted to protest, shaking his head, but she was ignoring it all.

Kyoko was confused about the little letter, but as soon as she read it she recognized Takeshis handwriting and blushed deep red. Yamamoto had a slight panic attack and Tsuna had to hide his laugh, with his head on the table and his hands covering his mouth.  
He didn't know what stood on the paper, but he guessed that it was something inappropriate. The girl looked at Takeshi and moved her mouth – Wait until lesson is over - she smiled sweet at him, like she never had suggested anything related to sex.  
Takeshi blushed and scratched his head.

As soon as the bell rung the teacher was out of the room, lunch break had started and he was starving. Without a word Kyoko left the room, a few seconds later Yamamoto did the same and Tsuna was jealous, he wanted to get touchy, too.  
"Do we eat here?" Hayato asked him, smiling, not knowing that he had other things, than eating, in his mind.  
"I would like to have a more private setting." he confessed, pouting because the weather had ruined their roof lunch.  
"I don't know where at school we would find something like that. Most likely all private spots are taken by others and I think Yamamoto and Kyoko have something like that." Here she grinned and Tsuna was even more frustrated that he couldn't be alone with her – stupid rain. Even Hana and Chrome had left somewhere and the feeling he had a few minutes ago was proof enough that Mukuro had come to see the female mist guardian.  
"Then let's eat here." he sighed and took out his Bento, he was moody.

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?" she was concerned, this morning Juudaime had been in a good mood, but now he seemed annoyed and angry. Did she do something wrong? Looking at her face he saw that she was unsure if she was responsible for his foul mood, he sighed again.  
"I'm just a little … displeased. I would have liked to spend a little coupling time with you during lunch." he smiled sheepish.  
"Oh." was all Hayato could say.  
She moved her chair at his side, near enough to feel his body heat. "Because we are in the class room, with others, that is all I can do." she whispered and blushed.  
"Thanks." he stole a fast kiss.

The both of them ate their meals and talked about Yamamotos stupidity and what he had written. Tsuna almost choked on his egg-roll, he had guessed right. He didn't mention that the paper really was for her and not Kyoko, rather would he die than confess that he had improper thoughts about her. Not that she wasn't aware of his attraction.

* * *

"Say Hayato." They walked down the street, dressed in their business attire, going back to the office after they had brought the money to the bank. It was safer to go together instead of alone – you never could be too sure, out there were many greedy and dangerous people looking for cash.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I sleep over today?" Stopping in her tracks she looked at Tsuna, blushing. He had slept over a few times already, it wouldn't be something new. But yesterdays events had changed their innocent relationship into something more intimate. Thinking about the possibilities, a sleep over would bring, made her nervous.

It wasn't that she hadn't liked the deep kisses and exploring hands, it was that she had liked it too much. His touches had made her so defenceless, they had awoken an animalistic instinct in her, the drive to have be as near as possible with her chosen mate. It had been the first time her body and mind were on equal terms – simple wanting had clouded her whole self, it was creepy but also exciting, pleasurable. The look in Juudaimes clear brown eyes showed her that he didn't want a simple sleep over, he wanted to devour her with skin and hair, it made her shiver in fear and anticipation.

Her whole posture showed her indecision, she wanted to be near him and spend as much time as possible alone with him, but she also feared that they would do something too intense to soon. Sure, they had been together since half a year and it had been damn time that he had kissed her for real, but the thing that followed had been too fast and too much to handle for her. She had never known, that Juudaime was a man with this kind of needs, a man who liked to touch her like that. It wasn't that she never knew that he had a little perverted side in him – everyone had one, even she liked to fantasise about things like that. And that is why she was so unsure – what if his and her expectations were too high and in the end they would end up regretting to be a couple and not just friends.

Tsuna noticed her inner conflict, he didn't know what brought it up. He could just guess that it had something to do with his need for body contact.  
The things he had done to her had really been intense, kissing and touching her skin made him addicted on the spot, but he also knew that Hayato wasn't keen on showing and exposing her body. Maybe he wanted too much, sure he knew Hayato had a penis and a flat chest, it didn't really bother him, because he loved her for her. But it made her insecure, because she didn't like her own body, that is why she was afraid to let herself fall and drown in pleasure – it would made her feel good in this body, something she didn't want.

"I wont do anything. I just need to sleep. Lately it is more hectic than ever at home, Fuuta and Lambo don't get along really well, that is why Lambo sleeps in my bed every night and he moves around a lot." He smiled warmly at her.

What he had said was the truth – ever since Fuuta had hit puberty he was a little cranky and would get annoyed easily, Lambo didn't understand that and it always resulted in conflicts he had to solve.  
I-pin became more and more aware of being a girl, that was something troubling, because she was now more shy than ever and wouldn't take a bath together with the boys and Lambo was oblivious to that and stormed inside her room or into the bath without thinking much – it often resulted in fights or an exploding I-Pin.  
His mother never paid much attention to those things – she just thought they all were lively children, but that was far from the truth. All in all Lambo was the one who caused trouble all around the house and wasn't even aware of it.

"If you want I will sleep on the sofa." She looked at him and could see the light bags under his eyes, it must be difficult for him to manage the Family, solve family problems at home, going to school and doing homework. That he didn't break under all this pressure was awesome.  
"Sleep over as often as you want." Kissing his cheek she smiled, if she could be his place of comfort she would gladly accept it. And it was nice sleeping in his arms ...

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Hayato was dressed casual, a fluttery dress and a light jacket, the perfect combination for a nice day in spring.  
She walked down the street a nice breeze playing with her hair and dress, giving her a charming look, a guy walked against a lamp post, seemingly too fascinated by her to be paying attention to his surroundings. If it had been Juudaime she would have considered it cute, but she thought this guy was an idiot and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

She reached her destination and looked at her watch, calculating the time she would need to walk to school, Juudaimes home or her work place – it was at the perfect centre of all three.  
The building she stood before was modern and painted in a nice yellow colour. It was three stories high and she knew that it was formed like an "U" if you would look from above, between the west and east sides was a garden for the use of all residents.  
And the best thing was – the landlord was friends with Inukami, maybe she would get the apartment.  
She knew many people were interested to live there, but the landlord was rumoured to be picky.

And on cue, three people walked out of the entrance – a young couple and some strange figure. The couple didn't look too happy and the strange thing behind them shook it's head, shooing the couple off.  
"Are you Gokudera Hayato-kun?" It's voice was high – too high, it was dressed in bright colours and Hayato couldn't put a gender to it, but she knew it was the landlord – Soemon Chinose (supposed to be male).  
"Yes, nice to meet you." She bowed to show respect.  
"My, You are cute!" The man rounded her once: "Even I have to squint my eyes really tight to recognize your bodies gender." He winked at her with disturbing long pink lashes, she smiled.  
"I'm really happy to hear that, even if I look like that, sometimes I'm not too sure if people really recognize me as a girl." she looked down at herself and fiddled with he handle of her bag.  
"Don't be afraid honey, you look more like a girl than some girls. Now then, I will show you the apartment." He led her inside and she was surprised to find a reception desk with a guard (more like a grandpa who didn't have much to do).  
She bowed to him and he did the same.

"Do you mind taking the stairs? I need some training!" the landlord said.  
"No, even I need more exercise." a charming smile. The both of them made their way to the third floor, every level had three flats Hayato noted.  
"The free one is in the middle. The bathroom has no window, I hope you don't mind." breathless but smiling Soemon asked.  
"No." Hayato didn't even sweat, her secret training (and stopping to smoke) had paid off. The landlord opened the door and let her in.

The entrance was way bigger than the one in her flat and what she could see was that the apartment had dark parquet flooring.  
She put off her shoes and got inside, the hallway let her into the living room and on her left side was an open kitchen – with furniture and everything you needed in a kitchen, seemingly modern and top quality, like the floor.

The living room was spacious and It even had a balcony, she opened the glass door to it and could took a good look inside the well kept garden. Behind her the landlord smiled.  
"That's not all Honey, wait until you see the bedroom!" She smiled excited and followed the landlord. The bedroom was great and had a wall closet, big enough to walk in, she couldn't hold back her squeal, that was so much space all her clothes would fit in there – even her shoes!  
With sparkling eyes she grinned at the landlord, who guided her to the bathroom.

Like the rest of the apartment it was modern and had a top quality furnishings, she blushed the tube was big enough for two persons.  
"How much?" She had to get this apartment, no matter what! The landlord told her, the price was high, but not as high as she had expected. With sparkles all around her she smiled at the colourful landlord.  
"When can I move in?"  
"Are you sure you have enough money for the rent?" he had to ask, a high school girl living alone was too suspicious, no young girl could have this kind of money.  
"My Family is rich – money is no problem at all." It was just a light lie! The Family was rich and she got enough payment, she had the money to pay for her dream apartment. The landlord looked at her calculating.  
"The security guarantee is three times the rent, you need to pay it before you can move in." Now his voice was all business like, a level which Hayato could handle.  
"Well then, why don't we sign the contract? I want to move in as fast as possible."  
"Do you have a guardian who will sign for you?"  
"Yes my sister."  
"Then call her and you get the contract!"  
Now the both of them were once again all smiles.

During the signing of the contact the landlord told her she could paint the walls whatever colour she liked, but if she moved out they had to be white again. The floor was to be kept, underneath it was the heating – she didn't need to worry about cold feet during winter. All in all the contract was fair for both sides – even pets were allowed in here.

She would get the keys to the apartment as soon as she had paid the security guarantee and then she could move in.

* * *

... and that's it for now. I know it was nothing much ... but I said it's just a filler to move the time a bit.  
The next chapter will have Tsuna x Hayato fluff and smut!  
Please Review, it gives me energy and inspitation to write on and on and on ...  
How long will this Story be? ... just long ... like really long ... I didn't even write one third of what I'm planning!


	7. Moving

**Snowflake:**Thank you for your review! I'm woking on a Little 1859 Story! ^^ Maybe it's ready for the upload next week!  
**Kuroro Saruko:** I'm glad you liked it. And yor right, I don't often write from Tsuna pov, but that is because Hayato is the main character in this Story.

**Author note:**I plan to finish "Struggling" in five or so chapters ... because I sooo want to write about their Adult life! Especially about Hayato becoming a woman! For now I want to Focus more on the development of their realtionship. That's why this chapter is important!

Enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Moving**

  
The last few days Hayato had put all her things into boxes and had sorted out more clothes for the shop.  
Kyoko and the girls had helped her packing and were really surprised that she had so many clothes she had never worn.  
"Some of those skirts and dresses are really cute!" Haru commented, she now spend more time with them and even if she could get annoying, sometimes she was a great help.  
"I agree. Why did you never wear them?" Kyoko wanted to know.  
"They are too short, I don't think they would suit me. But I had thought that maybe I could wear them one day ..." Hayato confessed, blushing. She felt like her legs were not made for short skirts, that is why she preferred them long enough to reach her knees.  
Haru and Kyoko exchanged a look.  
"Put it on!" they demanded.  
"No!"  
"Why not?" Chrome wanted to know.  
"We are all girls here, no need to be shy." Hana grinned. The four of them looked at her expectantly.  
There was no room for discussion, she had lost the argument before it even started, with a sigh she took one of the short skirts and vanished into her bathroom.

It was a pleated skirt with an orange and red checked pattern. She had bought it after they had come together, just because the colours seemed like their flames intervened, it had been stupid.

Coming out of her bathroom she blushed and wanted to pull the skirt down, exposing her legs like that was really embarrassing. The girls looked at her, like she had grown a second head.  
"I said, it wouldn't look good." she whispered.  
"You're right, it doesn't look good." Haru answered: "It looks great! You have such nice and long legs, I'm envious!"  
"I'm sure with the right heels and shirt you would make men faint!" Kyoko said.  
"I would like to see Sawadas reaction." Hana grinned and Chrome pulled out a white blouse and an orange vest, showing it into her arms. She was defeated and had to put it on.

* * *

Walking down the street, dressed up like a fashion model was really fascinating.  
People would look after her – it even did happen when she was dressed in her knee length skirt, but this time they would stop to look after her. It was no wonder, because she wore real high heels and towered over her four friends, she didn't want to put them on, not because she didn't like them, just because she didn't want to be even more taller than Juudaime.  
But her protest fell on deaf ears. The girls had used her as a living dress up doll. And now they were going to the store to bring the clothes for selling.

As they entered the store Inukami stopped talking to the costumer in front of him and blushed an unhealthy shade of red. Tsukinos eyes were as big as plates and Saruyama had dropped whatever he was holding.  
With all eyes on her she felt really self-conscious.  
"Don't stare! Get to work!" she shouted at them, blushing furiously. The three of them scrambled to get their act together.  
The girls brought the clothes to the stockroom. They would put prices on them later.

Hana grinned at her. "Now we have to show Sawada." (Hana thinks they are working part time in the store, she doesn't know about the Mafia Business)  
"Is that really necessary?" She whined.  
"Yes!" the four said in union.

The matter at hand wasn't if he didn't like it – with that she could cope, but what was concerning her was the – what if he liked it?

She entered his office, the girls behind her.  
He looked up confused, because she had a day off to pack her things for the big move.  
Then he spotted legs, long legs with white smooth skin.  
He had seen those legs naked, but to see them like that, in the days light dressed with high heels and in a skirt that ended mid thigh was something completely new.

"Juudaime!" He had a nosebleed and Hayato rushed to his side and pressed a tissue under his nose.  
Hana laughed really loud and even Chrome had to hide her laugh, Tsunas face had been hilarious.

With this skirt it would be so easy to let his hand slip under it and fondle her nice shaped ass. Bad thought Tsuna, really bad thought.  
To help him out with getting rid of his nosebleed Hayato had sat on his desk. Bad idea!  
The skirt slid up more, thanks to physics, and showed even more of her creamy skin. The girls laughed even more at his predicament and Hayato was seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had caused his nosebleed and a major hard on.

Taking her hand in his and holding the handkerchief firmly with the other he said: "Hayato. You are sitting on the report I have to send to Nono." She blushed and jumped up, apologizing repeatedly.  
"I will go now, thank you for your hard work." She was still blushing and hurried out of the office.  
As soon as the door shut, Tsuna relaxed in his chair and tended to his bleeding nose. Now that the distraction was out of the room it stopped almost instantly. He got into the small bathroom to wash his face. He looked around, this room was as good as any other bathroom to get rid of pressing matters.

* * *

Hayato ignored her giggling friends. She knew that this nosebleed was caused by her – she was no idiot.  
The problem she had was something different, now that she knew that he was so easily distraught by her legs she had to wear short skirts more often.  
Why?  
Because he needed to learn that there was nothing erotic about her legs – they were just legs! As a Mob boss he couldn't get nosebleeds just because of some half naked legs, it was her duty as his right hand to make sure that nothing would hinder him to work properly. Even if it meant to dress more appealing.

The five girls decided they should eat lunch at their favourite café, they had worked the whole morning and could take the rest of the day to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Back at her flat she felt lonely, all her stuff was put into boxes, just her furniture was there. It was strange how uncomfortable and lifeless a flat could look without decoration.  
But tomorrow it will change.  
Inukami would come with a rented delivery-van to move her things. All her friends would help out to carry her stuff.  
She had ordered a new bed, it would be delivered at her new address tomorrow. She was giddy about moving into her dream apartment. Hopefully she could sleep well tonight.

The next morning she just dressed into comfortable clothes, put her hair in a bun and had a fast breakfast. Putting away her cosmetics and the things she had used yesterday and this morning she waited impatiently for her friends to arrive.  
First one to arrive was Inukami, he had the car and without it they wouldn't be able to move.  
"Good morning Oujo-san!" he was cheerful, but not annoyingly like some baseball freak she knew.  
"Good morning Inu. Should we start until the others come?" She smiled at him and he nodded eager, grabbing the first box.

They had put three boxes into the car when Ryouhei and Kyoko with Yamamoto arrived.  
The three of them wasted no time and moved box after box.  
Tsuna was the last to arrive, he had Lambo in tow, who had insisted in helping. Hayato appreciated the gesture, but the dumb cow was more in the way than a help.

"I think we started wrong." Inukami frowned and looked into the van, it was full of boxes and there was no space left for the furniture.  
"What do you mean?" Hayato asked exasperate.  
"Normally when moving one would put the boxes in the car before the furniture, because you need the furniture in the flat ahead of the boxes." he explained.  
"But the car is too small." he sighed.  
"I don't get it to the extreme!" Turf top was as clueless as ever.  
"The boxes would be in the way if we want to move the furniture." Kyoko was used to her brothers stupidity.  
"I never thought Oujo-san had this many things in her little flat." the blonde scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. Hayato blushed, because even she didn't know it would be this much stuff.  
"Do you want to say, that we need to empty the car, for the sake of moving the furniture first?" Tsuna asked exasperate.  
Inukami shrugged his shoulders: "Yeah?"  
"Let's just use Ryouhei and Yamamoto to move the furniture from one end of the town to the next." Lambo picked his nose and looked at the older people around him.

All eyes were now on the two, sure they were strong and all – but could they really pull it of? Hayatos sofa was really big and looked heavy, the same could be said about her closet.  
"Why don't we just put the boxes into the houses entrance? Hayato did mention that there was a lobby." Kyoko suggested.  
"We do just that, hopefully the neighbours won't complain." It was a decision she had to make, they hadn't that much time, her new bed would be delivered soon.

* * *

She greeted the old dude, who was supposed to be a guard and asked him if it was aright to put the boxes into the lobby. He was nice and said that there would be no problem, if they moved the things fast enough.  
Happy about the outcome she thanked him and they began to put box after box out of the car and into the house. She never was as grateful as today to be friends with Sasagawa and Yamamoto, those muscles heads were really helpful when it came to manual labour.

As soon as they had all boxes in the lobby, the delivery-van with her new bed came. She looked at the man, confused.  
"Aren't you supposed to deliver a bed? What's up with the big package?"  
"In there is the bed, the mattress is here." He shoved it into her arms, it was in a big plastic bag.  
"Do you mean I have to set-up the bed myself?"  
"As far as I know you didn't want a set-up service." Hayato blinked at him and felt her anger rising, nobody had asked her about that, she had been in the assumption that the bed would be delivered as a bed and not in parts!  
She had to take a deep breath, the man wasn't at fault, he just did his job to deliver the goods. Taking that as a mental mantra she signed the form and now had a huge package and a mattress to bring up into her bedroom. The turf top was at her side an took the package, he said it wasn't even heavy, but she and Kyoko had a lot of trouble just carrying the mattress.  
One of her neighbours had peeked out of the door, smiling at her and closing it again. That was really strange …  
Inukami had gone back to her old flat together with Ryouhei and Yamamoto, they wanted to move the furniture as fast as possible.  
Hayato had decided to bring the kitchen ware up, they could use the time to put it in the cupboards.

Tsuna stood at the top of the stairs and didn't dare to move one more millimetre.  
Before him stood the most dangerous living being.  
A gruesome creature, it's only purpose in life was to kill and eat and like that it looked at him.

A Chihuahua.

He feared many things, but nothing could make him panic like a Chihuahua. If it hadn't been Hayatos treasured dishes, he would have throw the box away and had fled the house as fast as possible.  
But he held Hayato precious table ware and couldn't move. The creature moved it's ear and he almost shrieked.  
"Mou Moony-chan, you shouldn't leave the flat, mama will get angry if you do that again." a effeminate voice, more extreme than Lussurias, said. The hound from hell was picked up from it's owner. T  
suna sighed pleased, now he could move on.  
The man looked at Tsuna and smiled. "I see my Moony-chan has made a new friend!" he put the thing almost in Tsuna face, who broke out into cold sweat.  
"I … I wouldn't say that I'm friends with it, please excuse me I have to work some more!" he said hurriedly and escaped into the safe confinement of Hayatos flat.

He put the box onto the kitchen counter and sank down onto his knees, taking deep breaths. Not much and that thing would have killed him.  
"Juudaime! What happened?" concerned, Hayato sat down besides him and looked him over, searching for injuries.  
"There was ..." He began, but stopped, he couldn't to say her that he was afraid of Chihuahuas. How lame would that be? Reborn had laughed and mocked him because of it, and he knew it was lame, but those things were pure evil! They look all cute and weak, like harmless little animals, but as soon as you let your guard down, they will attack, attempting to kill you. He was sure that they planned to take over the world! But nobody believed him.

Hayato didn't say anything, she didn't even mention that he had said it all out loud. She handed him a glass of water, he looked like he needed it.  
Gulping the water down he felt much calmer and looked at her. She smiled at him encouraging and he looked around, nobody was there, safe ground to attack. He stole a kiss and just to make sure a second and third one.  
At the fourth he heard a cough.  
Hayato blushed deep red and he looked at Kyoko, scolding because she interrupted them.  
"Hayato-kun, your neighbour is harassing my brother." she said sheepishly.  
"Eh?"

Sure enough Ryouhei was carrying her desk and the Chihuahua owner gushed over him and even slapped his ass. Poor Ryouhei was oblivious to it and just thought the guy was friendly, like his good friend Lussuria.  
"You have such nice muscles. Do you do any sports?"  
"I'm an extreme boxer!"  
"Oh my gosh! So manly!" The gay man wiggled around and blushed.  
Hayato had to interrupt him, it was funny to watch, but they needed to move on.  
"Excuse me. Could you please stop flirting, we are in the middle of moving my stuff." She smiled at her new neighbour, he looked at her, a calculating look in his eyes.  
"My, Honey, I'm sorry, but when I see a man like that I can't help but flirt. He reminds me of my Gen-chan when we were younger, but lately he had stopped his training and is getting fat. I said it many times: "Gen-chan if you let yourself going out of shape, I will divorce you!" But he doesn't listen to me, he thinks I love him whether he is fit or fat. But I won't sleep with a man who can't even see his own thing without a mirror! And, oh by the way, my name is Fumiko." Too much information, really, they just met, what the hell was wrong with this guy?  
"I'm Gokudera."  
"Hmhm, Honey, you are one lucky girl to have so many good looking friends. You won't mind if I take one home with me?" Fumiko asked and winked at her, he was playful, it seemed like he didn't really mean it.  
"No. But they all have girlfriends and they can get really violent at times." Hayato chuckled.  
"I'm free!" Inukami said behind them and grinned.  
Fumiko looked him up and down. "Not interested, you are to skinny." he waved him away.  
"Aww. Meani." Inukami pouted and Hayato couldn't tell if it was serious or not.  
"Well than Honey, I will no longer take up your time. My man should soon come from work and he needs his meal and a shoulder rub. Let's talk sometime when you are free. I'm so happy that you moved in, instead of some unfriendly people. See you later." He was fast in his own flat and Hayato had the impression that they could become good friends.

The guys had been really fast with moving the furniture, well she didn't own much, just some bookshelves, a closet, a sofa, a desk, bedside table and a coffee table. What had taken up all day was moving the boxes, she just had too many books and clothes. Lambo had lost his spirit fast and had run away to play with his friends, Hayato didn't mind, he hadn't been much of an help anyway.

"Thank you all for your hard work!" Hayato bowed slightly before her friends and smiled at them. It was now eight in the evening and they had finished to move the furniture and boxes into her new flat. They all were exhausted, even Ryouhei couldn't bring up the energy to go for his extreme jogging.  
All that was left was for her was to empty the boxes and put her stuff away, but that could wait until the next day. She just wanted to take a long soak in the tube, but before that she had to find her bedsheets, towels and everything else she needed for the night and morning. As soon as the last of her friends left she sighed long and felt the exhaustion in her bones.  
What a day.

She was hugged from behind, Juudaime hadn't left now, he wanted to spend a little more time with her. Leaning back into his arms she smiled content.  
"Should I help you with unpacking?" he whispered in her ear and she felt a blush forming on her cheeks.  
"Not now. I will do it tomorrow, Kyoko and Chrome wanted to help me." she changed her position to look into his eyes, kissing him soft.  
"Hmm. I had looked forward to seeing your panties." he grinned and she blushed.  
"Maybe I will let you take a look later." she felt daring and now it was his time to blush: "Do you want to sleep over?"  
"I would love to."  
"But we need to sleep on the sofa, because I don't think I have any energy to set-up the bed." She didn't mention that she really had no idea how to build something up, sure she was a genius, but she had two left hands when it came to making something out of wooden planks and metal screws. For that she would call Inu and Saru, they would finish it in no time at all.  
"It doesn't matter, as long as I sleep with you."  
"…" a deadpan look.  
"No ... I mean … ! Not like that!" He had let go of her and was red, like really red.  
She giggled at that, she knew what he had meant, but it was cute when he panicked like that.  
"Let's just search the things we need for the night." With that the both of them looked for the right boxes. And luck wasn't on their side, the things for the bathroom and bed, were in the last two.

She shoved him a towel, shampoo and clean clothes in the arms "Please take a shower first, I will prepare the bedding."  
"Okay." He kissed her and left her alone, he needed this shower badly. Hayato prepared the sofa, so that they could sleep on it, after that she made sandwiches for them, they hadn't eaten much today and her stomach growled because of that.  
By the time Tsuna had finished showering he saw Hayato chewing on a sandwich, she held one up for him and thankful he took it. It was really delicious. For him, everything Hayato made was perfect, maybe it was the power of love.  
They ate in content silence.

Hayato soaked in her tube, the hot water relaxed her sore muscles and she almost fell asleep then and there, but a knock at the door woke her up. It was Tsuna who had been worried because she had been in there for almost an hour.  
"I'm fine!" she shouted and was happy that he cared so much about her well-being. She sighed and left the tube, drying herself and putting on her lotion, brushing her teeth and changing into her sleep wear.  
Tsuna had laid down and waited for her to come out of the bath. She crawled into the bed and snuggled close to him, her head on his chest.  
"You smell really nice." he said.  
"We smell alike, you used my shampoo." she chuckled.  
"Yeah, but the scent fits you better than me." he had begun to play with one strand of her hair, twirling it around his fingers and smoothing it out again. If she had been a cat, she would have purred.  
"No surprise there, it's one for girls." she listened to his beating heart, it lulled her into sleep.

He watched as her eyes closed, green orbs were hidden behind long lashes, her breath was even.  
It was strange, that a beautiful person like her could love an useless loser like him. More than often he wondered if it was really aright to monopolize her like that. Sometime ago he had doubted if he really was the right man for her – he loved her, but he wasn't sure if she really loved him or if she just put up with him because he was Juudaime.  
It was one of the reasons why he was jealous whenever another man would get attention from her.  
It was hard for him, not to roast Inukami, Saruyama and Tsukino, especially Inukami. He was sure that the guy liked Hayato a lot more than he let on. And unlike him Inukami was handsome, he was almost on par with Dino, even he, as a guy, had to admit that he could make people swoon over him, with just one smile.

Nothing about himself was handsome or cool, he was just an under average guy who had been forced to become a Mafia boss, all this self-doubt made him vary, sometimes he didn't trust that Hayato really loved him like that.  
But looking at her, sleeping in his arms, let all those doubts vanish. She was his, there was no need for him to worry, she had chosen him and didn't flirt around or searched attention from other guys. With every passing day she became more and more beautiful, it made it hard for him to control his raging hormones. But he could wait for her, there was no need to rush things.

* * *

"Juudaime, you're poking me." Hayato caressed his cheek, he opened an eye and blinked away his sleep.  
It was morning already and he heard the faint sound of rain hitting a window.  
"What did you say?" he replied still half asleep.  
"You're poking me." She blushed: "It feels strange." It took him some time to really comprehend what she just said, looking at her confused he wanted to ask, but she shifted a little in his arms and he felt what she meant.  
He had a boner.  
Blushing he attempted to get up, Hayato wasn't much of an help, she didn't move one bit and he ended up above her.

He felt it, she was erect. He looked deep into her eyes, there was no fear or shame, but curiosity, it seemed like she expected something to happen. A dangerous and alluring glint was there in those green orbs, a smile he had never seen before formed on her red lips. He leaned down and captured them, his tongue caressing the smooth skin, pleading for entrance. She granted it and they had a playful tongue battle.  
He explored her mouth, caressing her palate and the underside of her tongue. She mimicked his actions and he knew it would be aright to do more amazing things.

He pushed against her and she gasped, accidentally biting his lip, but not caring one bit about it. One of his hands slipped under her nightshirt, he waited before he would move on, he couldn't risk to scare her. One look at her and he knew she wouldn't mind. He half lidded eyes looked at him waiting for him to continue whatever it was he wanted to do.

The feeling of her soft skin was amazing. He felt her bellybutton, she giggled slightly, it tickled.  
Smiling he kissed her again, ravishing her mouth and sliding his hand up more, until he felt it.  
It was soft.  
She was really flat chested, that he knew, but he hadn't know that she did have breasts, really small ones. He blushed, because he had never touched a girls chest and because it felt wonderful. The softness of it made him curios, he fondled them little with his fingers, he traced the shape. One of his digits touched the little bud and Hayato gasped at that. It made him shudder in pleasure.

She was at a loss, her Juudaime was bold, but she had tempted him into it. Not knowing what had let her to do it, she had seduced him. It was like a switch in her had been turned and her whole being screamed to be touched, she wanted to do it badly.  
Never had she expected him to touch her so soft and caring, he took his time to consider her feelings, he waited for her to reply, he wouldn't do something she didn't want. Lifting up her arms above her head and sitting up a little, she gave him the permission to take off her shirt, it felt too restricting.

Tsuna was surprised at that. A few weeks ago he wasn't allowed to touch her like that and now she wanted to be undressed. Gulping he did it. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head.  
He had his eyes closed, because he had to mentally prepare himself for the image, he didn't want to cum just because of her half naked body.  
She laid down again and waited for him to look at her.  
And when he did it she felt like she was the most precious thing in the world. His eyes were full of admiration and love. He looked at her tender and exploring, like he wanted to remember every spot on her. His hands followed his eyes and caressed her. Touches like air made her shiver in lust.

He knelt between her spread legs and took his time to look at her. With her clothes on she looked really cute, but naked she was just gorgeous.  
There was almost no sign left of her former shape. The chest had changed into tiny breasts and because she had pulled it of to change her waist, she just looked like a really flat chested girl.  
Her arms were skinny, there were no hard muscles, neither was she hairy.  
His fingers ghosted over her skin, playing with her hard nipples. At her sweet gasps his erection did harden even more. She looked at him with hungry eyes and he knew that she wanted an eye for an eye.

He smiled, the sort of seducing and charming smile that really should just been shown in the bedroom. He pulled of his shirt.  
Now that he had taken off his shirt she felt shy. Of course she had seen him topless countless of times, but there was a difference in seeing him topless in an innocent situation and seeing him half naked when they did something not so innocent.  
Her long fingers slid over his stomach, she traced his muscles, he had a six-pack and touching it felt amazing. His chest was well pronounced, all his training did pay off well. He wasn't as beefy as Ryouhei, his stature wasn't made for it and that was what made him so attractive.  
With his clothes on he was good looking, but he seemed skinny. Just people who had seen him shirtless could tell that he hid some amazing muscle under it.

The both of them took their time to explore each other, they would kiss the skin of the other or just caress it. Tsuna let his instinct take over. He kissed the sweet buds on her chest, one after the other. She played with his hair and let him hear moans of approval. His tongue played with one of her nipples, his fingers with the other.

Pushing himself against her hardness, he ravished her mouth to strangle the moan that was about to escape his throat. She moved her hips up, causing more friction between their closed erections. Wordless they had agreed not to strip completely.  
With a steady pace he rocked against her, kissing her with vigour and need. Her hands had grabbed his ass, to hold him closer.  
It felt amazing, his gentle movements caused her pleasure and his ragged breath showed her that he felt the same. The both of them felt a tight knot in their guts, a sign that soon they would find release.  
"Hayato ..." Tsuna sighed as he moved faster and harder against her.  
" … Tsunayoshi ..." she whispered as the blinding whiteness took her over. For a few moments they were in the space of lust and love, the refreshing and guilty feeling of their first orgasm together.  
Breathless they looked at each other, smiling and meeting in a slow kiss, basking in the aftermath of their high. Now their relationship was going further in the direction of adulthood and they enjoyed it.

Later that day she would give him the spare key to her apartment, with the words: "Come over whenever you feel like it." She smiled at him and he felt like the happiest person alive.

* * *

And how did you like it? I wanted to make it as innocent as possible ...


	8. Territory fights

**Snowflake:** I'm sorry to say that I haven't finished the 1859 Story, somehow it didn't turn out how I wanted, meaning I need to rewrite it until I'm satisfied, because I think when I write it, it should be awesome XD  
**  
Saruko:** Fumiko is just a nickname, his real Name would be Fuji Mikoto or something like that XD and Inukami is just joking around!

**Fatin Adolfina: **I'm happy that my Story makes your day ^^ So have fun with this chapter!

Thank you for your Reviews!

**Authors note:** I plan to make a Little spinoff or something like that. It will have things that didn't really fit in to the Story, but I would like to write. It will consist of short stories about them, like how Hayato gets closer to her neighbours or such things.

Well then enjoy or not, it's up to you!  
**  
**

* * *

**Territory fights**

It was the end of June and they had so much to do that they didn't even know where to begin. Between school, homework and paperwork wasn't much time to spend together. Tsuna had had a hard time to decide on managers for the bar and host club. In the end he had decided to let Inukami handle the host club, because that guy had been an host himself. That hadn't been so surprising, he was flirting around all the time – even with his Hayato, but she never responded to it. One of the older subordinates would take care of the bar.

As soon as they had begun to work the results showed up, there was a nice income. But because those things worked well he had to deal with the finances and taxes. How he was able to handle those things, when he had a hard time to comprehend maths, was beyond him. But Reborn had assured him that he did a great job, and it had seemed like even his tutor was surprised about that.

Today his whole attention was on the report he had to write to Nono every month, because he wanted to know how Tsuna handled the business. And he had to write it in Italian, because he needed to learn it, it was the language of Mafia and for them it was more important than English.  
Later Hayato would read over it and explain his mistakes to him.  
He knew there was another, more pleasurable method to learn this language. Dirty talk under the bedsheets was so much more alluring in Italian. He blushed at the memory from a few days ago.  
Hayato sounded so much more erotic when she spoke in her native language, especially with her hand on him.  
Reborn kicked his head. "Don't think about dirty stuff when you should be working!"  
"I'm not thinking about dirty stuff!" he lied.  
"Then why do you have this perverted grin on your face?" the infant looked at him, grinning himself. Tsuna just blushed and wrote his damn report.  
"It's good to be young." Reborn sipped his espresso and sounded like an old man.

* * *

"How did we end up in this situation?" Hayato asked.  
"Hahi! I have no idea." Haru answered.

The both of them were bound together, back to back, and sat on the dirty floor of an abandoned warehouse. Just a few moments ago they had been grocery shopping, because they had decided to cook something delicious for the hard working men and now they had been kidnapped. Hayato had been stupid enough to leave her Vongola gear at home and bound like that she couldn't reach her dynamites. Just her luck to run into trouble defenceless.

"What do we have here? Two little kittens." that voice was just disturbing. She could almost feel the twisted intent.  
"Who are you?" she asked coolly, if she would panic they were doomed. Guys like that enjoyed panic and despised calmness.  
"Who am I? Who are you?" his voice dripped with venom.  
"You ugly bitches work for some wannabe Gangster, isn't that right? Miura Haru here played almost the perfect role of the junky, but she never actually took the pills we gave her."  
"How do you know?" Haru asked and was really pale.  
"No needy junky would buy them and say: "I will safe them for later." They would just gulp them down." he laughed creepy.  
Haru shuddered, she was afraid.

Hayato glared at the direction where she guessed the enemy was.  
"But it doesn't matter, because we know your hideout – the 2nd station isn't it? My men are on their way to smash it down good." At that Hayato had to giggle, those guys had chosen the wrong day to do that. Juudaime was really stressed and needed a let out, Reborn was at his side and she knew Yamamoto and Ryouhei were never far away. Chrome had taken over the shop.  
"You are the Bakaneko (stupid cat), aren't you?" she mocked.  
"It is Bakeneko (ghost cat)!" he shouted angry.  
"Whatever." she just laughed more, because she had been able to loosen her bonds and could attack any time. For a guy like him she wouldn't even need her VG.  
"You stupid bitch! I will rape you until your little pussy becomes useless!" He came out of the shadows and wanted to grab her hair, but she avoided his hand and kicked his leg hard. He fell on one knee and cursed, with angry tears in his eyes.  
Hayato used the time to free Haru. "Go fetch my handbag and call Juudaime!" She gestured to her left and Haru made a run for it.

He wanted to go after the girl, but Hayato was faster than him.  
She got into his path and punched his gut as hard as she could. The kidnapper grunted in pain, but had enough energy to slap her with the back of his hand. Because of the force behind it Hayato fell down, she wasn't prepared for this kind of strength. As she wanted to get up, he slammed his foot down on her chest, making her see black for a moment, but not knocking her out.  
She held his leg in place, grinning, she turned around, making him loose his balance. He fell down and Hayato jumped up, smirking evil, he had bad luck – she had worn penny heels today. With one well aimed kick she rammed her heel onto his balls, almost castrating him. The offender passed out because of the pain.

Posing like a fashion model she flicked her hair behind her back and looked around, taking the ropes from before and binding him. Because she knew how to do it right, there was no way he could flee, that is, if he woke up.  
"Tsuna-san doesn't pick up!" Haru sounded worried and relieved at the same time.  
"Maybe they are fighting." Hayato looked around, all her senses were concentrated for any movements, but there was none. She didn't feel any other presence besides Haru. Those people had believed that this guy would be enough to handle two girls. Seems like they liked to underestimate people.

* * *

Chrome stared at the guys with baseball bats, her face showed no emotion besides curiosity. They didn't look like baseball players or costumers. Maybe they were troublemakers?  
"Uhmm … How may I help you?" she asked, just in case.  
"Bring us to your boss!" one shouted and the others roared obscenities.  
"Do you have an appointment?" she tilted her head, already holding her trident beneath the counter and establishing an open mind link to Mukuro, just in case she couldn't handle those guys.

The one who had spoke leered at her: "Those things are enough of an appointment. If you don't want to get hurt, call him over." he whispered and shoved the bat into her chest, just lightly to poke her and attempting to let her feel fear.  
The guy gulped loud. He hadn't seen the trident coming, it rested at the soft underside of his chin.  
"Please leave or I have to hurt you." Her sound was polite and friendly, making the threat oblivious.  
"Okay." he took a few steps back: "Isn't what I will say!" he shouted and the troublemakers began to crash the shop.

Tsuna looked up from his report.  
What was that sound?  
He looked at Reborn who just shrugged and said he should concentrate on his work. Sighing he did just that.

Chrome shook her head a bit, seems like she had to pay them a lesson.  
She slammed her trident down.  
The room distorted and they all stood upside down. Not knowing what had happened the men shouted in panic. It seems like they never had encountered an illusionist before. So those guy where just a bunch of wannabe gangster with no knowledge whatsoever.  
The poor guys will live in fear and agony by the time she was through with them. Yesterdays splatter action film night made her really creative ….

All of them had shit their pants and fled at an amazing speed as soon as she had ended the illusions. She bowed politely and wished them a good day.

* * *

Hayato did call Tsuna, at her fifth attempt he picked up.  
"Sorry I didn't hear the vibration!" his voice sounded over the phone.  
"That doesn't matter much. But I need a little help. I and Haru had been kidnapped, we are in some warehouse outside of Namimori." She explained to him and Tsuna paled at the other side of the line.  
"You were what? Who did it?" He asked hurriedly, putting on his jacket and walking out of his office.  
"It was the Bakeneko clan. They said they wanted to attack the store." Hayato furrowed her eyebrows – how come he didn't know?  
"Well there was a crash some time ago, but other than that I didn't hear an attack. I will ask Chrome to look out." He waved Saruyama at his side and mouthed to him, that he should get the car ready.  
"Maybe she did take care of it already." she answered and kicked the unconscious body, just because she felt like it. That guy had been annoying like hell.  
"Maybe. I will come pick you up, please be patient and don't do something reckless." That was something he couldn't really expect, she was the epitome of a storm, recklessness was in her nature.  
"I will try, but I can't promise anything." she smiled and hung up.

"Let's hurry." Tsuna urged Saruyama to move on. He had talked to Chrome and she had told him about the attack and that those thugs had been no problem at all. But she would hold her link with Mukuro, just in case they showed up with more experienced people.

* * *

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was in a bad mood.  
Just as he wanted to open his restaurant, some thugs had come in, threatening him to pay money or see hell. At first he didn't take them seriously, they had been just a bunch of punks.  
But then the first one took one of his chairs and slammed it against a wall, no need to say that it broke. He had wanted to let it slide and reasoned with the young guys, that they could earn money trough more legal means, they had just laughed.  
One of them even grabbed is collar, calling him names and demanded even more money.

Tsuyoshi was a man of the firm believe that unnecessary violence wouldn't solve anything. But those guys needed to learn that nobody should mess with an old dude who had sharp knives and a lot of experience in kendo. As they ran out of his little restaurant he shook his head. Maybe he should warn other shop owners about those delinquents.

* * *

Saruyama had no problem to find the warehouse, it was one on the outskirts of Namimori, he and his friends used to play in there a lot. The Bakeneko clan had drawn their symbol on it. Strangely nobody was around to guard it. Tsuna didn't believe that that was their real hideout. Maybe it was just some kind of a small base one could abonden at any given time. He pushed the door open.

As soon as Tsuna entered the warehouse Haru had rushed forward and hugged him. She cried and sobbed, she had been scared like never before. He hadn't had the heart to push her away and comforted her, rubbing her back. He noticed that she was really small and slender.

Hayato had wanted to hug him, but this girl had beat her to it. And now she had to see how her Juudaime hugged her back, instead of pushing her away. She felt a burning sensation in her heart and glared at her back. Her hands formed into fists, she was angry at Haru and Juudaime, but mostly at Juudaime, because he hugged another girl like it was nothing and looking quite content doing it.  
"Are you alright Oujo-san?" Saruyama asked her concerned.  
"tch. Of course, I'm not some weak little girl who gets scared easily." Without meaning to do it, she let slip her real voice out, sounding like the male she was. Normally she would talk softer, it had taken her a lot of training to really sound like a woman, but now she was angry and didn't give a damn.  
"Take this stupid shit! We need to question him later." she kicked the hostage hard, this time because she needed to vent her frustration.  
She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the warehouse, not even glancing back at Juudaime, who had a hard time to calm Haru down.  
Cursing she jumped into the co-drivers seat and slammed the door shut.  
Some time later Saruyama opened the trunk compartment and shoved the still unconscious guy in it.

Tsuna and Haru came to the car and he looked confused, because she sat in his favourite seat.  
Haru took his hand and motioned for him to go into the passengers seat with her. It was not like he had any other choice. Hayato glared at Harus image in the rear mirror and clicked her tongue. Saruyama sat in the drivers seat and felt quite uncomfortable, he sensed her anger and could guess what inspired it, but the Boss seemed oblivious to it.

All the way to the store Haru clung to Tsuna, searching for comfort.  
He let her be, because it had been his fault that she was brought into such a dangerous situation.

Back at the store Hayato jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and got inside.  
Tsuna was confused at that, but something inside him told him to talk to her as soon as possible. He got out of the car and helped Saru to emtpy the trunk, it seems like the hostage had woken up and Tsuna wasn't too sure how many laws they had just broken.

* * *

Haru was inside and searched for Hayato, finding her in the kitchen.  
Hayato was making some coffee, Reborn sat on the counter and watched her carefully and seemingly in thoughts.  
"Gokudera-san, can I help out?" Haru asked nicely.  
Hayato snapped her head in her direction, a glare on her face. Her green eyes spoke promises of torture.  
"I don't need your stupid help!" she slammed her hand down on the counter, shouting at Haru.  
"Hahi! What is wrong with you?" Haru took a step backwards, she didn't expect Hayato to be angry.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I accepted your apology about everything that had happened, I even considered you as something akin to a friend, but you stupid bitch won't get it into your little brain, that I won't tolerate it when you make passes at Juudaime!" Hayato had angry tears in her eyes and Reborn sipped his coffee and watched their interaction. Haru glared back at Hayato.  
"I don't make passes! I just show him, that I care about him and that I feel safe if he is around!"  
"Tch. The last few days I have watched you carefully – those lingering looks, subtle hints, your flirting attempts. Do you think I'm stupid or what?"  
"No. I don't think that you are stupid, but I think you and Tsuna-san don't match. And even if my obsession with him is over, it doesn't mean that my interest has faded. He is a nice and good looking man, I would be stupid to let him be." Haru crossed her arms over her chest, looking challenging, a smug smile on her face.  
Hayato felt like she had been slapped, she had begun to trust Haru and now that bitch just threw the delicate friendship away like it had been nothing.  
She grabbed the brunettes collar and slammed her against the wall and in this exact same moment Juudaime came into the kitchen.

"Hayato! What are you doing?" he sounded angry.  
"I'm just teaching her a lesson!" she hissed back.  
"Let her go!" his voice wasn't loud, but clearly a no nonsense tone. She let go of her, just because she couldn't ignore his orders. He was at Harus side and looked at her, searching for any injuries.  
"Apologize to her." he demanded from his right hand woman, grinding her teeth she shook her head.  
"I won't, because I have nothing to apologize for." With that she left the room, defying him. Tsuna wanted to follow her, but Haru held him back.  
"Tsuna-san, please don't leave me alone." she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he felt more manly than ever. She wanted to be protected, needed it even, she needed him to protect her, because she couldn't fight and didn't know how to handle the situation.  
Her height was nice, he could hold her, without feeling like a useless shrimp. She was ...  
"Let go of me." he glared at her hand around his.  
… not Hayato and would never be.

Haru hadn't expected this cold and uncaring attitude, she had hoped to never feel it again. Shaking she let go of him and he followed Hayato, he knew she wouldn't be too far. She never was.

Hayato sat at her computer, writing the report about what had happened today, precisely and professional, nothing about her own emotions would show up in it. But her long fingers moved over the keys in an angry dance, making loud noises.  
"Hayato." Tsunas voice was soft.  
"I'm writing my report." she sounded like nothing happened, like a pro she had changed from furious to uncaring.  
"Please. I want to talk about what had happened today." he moved at her side.  
"It will be all in the report." she gridded her teeth, she didn't want to face him, not now. He sighed.  
"It's not about the kidnapping and Bakeneko. I want to talk about you." he turned her chair, so that she had to face him. She looked up, taking of her glasses. Her eyes were a little red and he could see a small trail, left behind from the tears she had shed a few moments ago, in silent agony.  
His heart clenched at that, he didn't like to see her weak like that. Wanting to caress her cheek he lifted his hand, but she avoided the contact.  
"You wanted to talk, then talk." she whispered and looked away.  
"What happened between you and Haru? You were getting along so well and now you just attack her." he asked softly, he needed to be careful with her feelings.  
"She hugged you."  
"That's all?" he asked, just because of a simple hug she was angry?  
"No that's not all! You hugged her back!" She shouted and jumped out of her chair and looked at him.  
Blinking.  
Looking down at her feet.  
"What's wrong?" Tsuna didn't know if he should be confused, scared or exasperate.  
"Just wait a moment." She kicked her shoes off and now had to look up to see into his eyes.  
He blinked.  
Since when was he taller than her?  
She picked one of her shoes up, holding it for him to see.  
"Those are ten centimetre high heels. I took up wearing them by the same time I choose to wear short skirts. It never dawned to me, that I was as tall as you just because of them."  
Neither did he.  
He laid his hand on her head and moved it in a straight line to him. It landed at his nose. Now that he thought about it, the clothes he had bought a size too large were now a perfect fit. He had had a growth spurt without noticing it. Hayato had put the shoe back onto the floor and looked up at him, waiting for a further interrogation.

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but lean down to kiss her. And man, that felt so good it had to be a sin.  
Surprised she replied, wasn't she supposed to be angry at him? But if he kissed her like that all her anger vanished. Wounding her arms around him, she had to stand on her toes to get better access to his lips.  
His hands were on her ass, squeezing it and holding her close enough for her to feel the muscles under his shirt.  
Didn't he want to talk?  
She sighed into the kiss and broke it.  
"Juudaime you wanted to talk about something?" she whispered in his ear and bit the lobe. His mind was clouded with lust and he had to think.  
What did he want to talk about?  
"Haru." he whispered.  
Hayato glared. "Don't whisper her name when you fondle me!" she shouted. "  
What? You asked me what I wanted to talk about!" her outburst brought him back to reality.  
" … what about her?" she hissed angry.  
"Why are you so angry at her?"  
"Because she hugged you! And you hugged her back!" Hayato crossed her arms, now remembering what had fuelled her anger.  
"I just did it because she needed comfort." her furrowed his eyebrows, not getting why Hayato was so angry at him.

"I also needed comfort, but seemingly she is more important to you than I!"  
"How should I have known? You are strong and you know how to handle dangerous situations." now even he raised his voice.  
"But that doesn't mean that I'm not scared if someone threatens to rape me!" He looked at her like she just slapped him, tears rolled down her cheeks and now that he looked closer, she hadn't crossed her arms, she hugged herself.  
Hugging her he held her close, petting her head in a soothing manner.  
She tremble in his arms, a sob escaping her lips. Her arms found the way behind his back, clinging into his suit jacket.  
"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm a stupid useless idiot who doesn't deserve to live. All the time I think about how nice it would be if you were a little weaker, if you needed more protection and how I want you to depend on me more. But at the same time I just say – whatever might happen she can handle it, she is strong – I'm really useless, I can't even see your vulnerable side behind your strong exterior. Please forgive me." he kissed the top of her head and she sniffled.  
"Sometimes it is hard for me to decide if I should see my storm guardian or my girlfriend in you."  
" … depends ..." she whispered.  
"On what?" he had his chin on her head.  
"The situation." she moved her head to look into his eyes.  
"Do I get some hints how I can read the situation better?" She shook her head.  
"Just hear at your instincts." she tapped his chest with her forefinger and smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.  
"Boss! I have put our hostage into the meeting room!" Saruyama destroyed their little moment, but he had a good reason for it.  
"Then we should ask him a few questions." Hayato could see a dangerous glint in Tsunas eyes as he said that.

* * *

He stared at him. He didn't say or ask anything, he just stared at him, not even blinking once.  
It was creepy.  
Shifting in his seat he cursed silently, because his left ball hurt like hell. That stare was really unnerving.  
Where were his comrades?  
What about the boss?  
What had happened?  
Tsuna smiled friendly and the guy broke. He told them everything. He was a part of the Bakeneko, he was just an underling and didn't know anything about the real plan, he never had met one of the higher ups and he just joined them because he was paid to threat people and he could do whatever he wanted.  
He didn't want to die, his mother had been a abusive bitch, never caring about him, being drunk all the time. He hated woman and that's why he liked to rape them, because they didn't deserve good treatment.  
He sobbed as he told them his childhood memories and the things about Bakeneko he knew, all scrambled and in a random manner, but Tsuna could make sense out of it. By the end of his speech the guy was a crying mess.  
Tsuna laid his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, let it all out. I won't kill you, but if you ever touch a woman again I will put you into real agony." Everything he had told them, just confirmed Tsunas suspicion, that they were just a bunch of amateurs who wanted fast money.

* * *

During the interrogation Hayato was in the store and sorted things. The Bakeneko members hadn't destroyed anything important, but it made her angry nonetheless. She had put so much thought and time into this store! Somebody tapped her shoulder. It was Haru.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"I learned from past experience, that Tsuna-san won't fall in love with me if I force myself onto him. Now I know how to be subtle, I've grown and won't loose against a guy. Even if said guy looks like a picture book princess. No matter how much he declares that he loves you, you can't give him what he needs." her voice was not angry, she declared her intent clear and without fear.  
Hayato saw that she was dead serious and wanted to fight with all she got. She smiled.  
"I can give him everything he wants and more. His body is my territory." she whispered in Harus ear, who blushed at the hint.

* * *

Tsuna stood in the kitchen and drank some water, talking to Reborn about their further approach regarding the Bakeneko. Haru came up to him, breathless.  
"Tsuna-san! Did you have sex with Gokudera?" she wanted to know.  
Because of the shock he spit his water out, he had almost chocked on it.  
Reborn looked almost as surprised as Tsuna.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.  
"Just answer me!" she demanded.  
"I won't! It's got nothing to do with you!"  
"It has everything to do with me! I like you and even put myself into a dangerous situation for your sake. So just tell me!" she stemmed her hand at her hip, waiting for his answer.  
Even Reborn seemed curious, he knew that those two were a little more intimate nowadays, Tsunas sometimes perverted grins were enough hint for him.

Tsuna ran one hand through his hair. How should he respond to that?  
"I thought you were over it." he whispered.  
"I was over my obsession, but I fell in love with you anew." she blushed, but he didn't find it cute or anything.  
"Haru go. I don't think you should be here any longer. You did your work, thanks for that. I will see to it that somebody protects you for the time being."  
"No. I joined your Family, it's not something you can cancel easily. Isn't that right Reborn-chan?" she looked at the three year old.  
"That's right. You wanted her to work for you, it's the sign that she is a member. So don't be a wuss and just answer her question!" Tsuna glared at the two, but had to think about this question – where did sex begin? Was sex just the act of defiling or was it already the touching and kissing, the completion of the intimate high known as an orgasm?  
He never wanted to tell those things to somebody, those had been his precious moments with the woman he loved.  
"Miura you don't need to know about the love life of your boss, it's unbecoming of a subordinate." At this moment Tsuna could kiss Inukami, that guy had shown up at the right moment.  
"I'm no subordinate, we are friends." she declared.  
"No. You are nothing more than an underling, a friend wouldn't ask such questions and neither would a friend interfere with a relationship." it was Tsuna, he had to say it, she needed to get it into her thick head that she couldn't behave like that.

He had expected for her to cry, but she didn't. Smiling she looked at him.  
"As long as I can stay by your side I will be whatever you want me to be." This time he couldn't shove her off like a little child, she had matured and was giving him a headache.  
He knew that Hayato would have even more fights with her in the near future and he wouldn't interfere with them. Never in his life had he thought that the day would come when two girls fought over him.  
If only he knew what the future held for him …

* * *

This chapter and the next seem pretty random, but they will lead to the most important part(s) of the Story. I rushed the timeline a little ...  
Oh well, see you next week and happy easter!


	9. School festival

**Fatin Adolfina:** Yes that was the part I also liked the most XD  
**  
Saruko: **I like your reviews, they are so funny and cute XD. And well, yes my name is someone, but it somehow turned it Soemone because of a typo XD. I liked it, that's why I didn't change it.  
**  
Snowflake: **No Need to apologize! And I'm happy that you liked my 1859 Story ^^  
**  
Authors note: **This chapter is so evil ... I feel really badass about it ;)

Well then, enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**School festival  
**

"No way!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I say so!"  
"It's a masterpiece..."  
"But I won't wear that!"  
"Come on, you will look good in it!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Hayato and Kururo glared at each other.  
At Kururos side stood a mannequin with a dress on it. Said dress was the reason for their glaring contest. She had designed it, took Hayatos measures and had sewn it and now this guy refused to wear it!  
The other two who were responsible for the clothes had fitted Kyokos outfit and now they looked at them.  
"What don't you like about the dress?" Kyoko asked friendly, she wore a lovely maid outfit, frilly apron and all.  
"This part!" Hayato pointed at the long slit, it began almost at the hip, the hip! There was no fucking way she would expose her leg like that!  
"Hayato-chan, just put it on for testing. I think Kururo-san would be able to make changes if it's really not fitting." Kyoko smiled at her and she huffed, glaring at the dress she put it on. Why couldn't she defy Kyoko?

Whatever the crazy designer had done, the chest part of the dress looked like she had real boobs, it even felt like it when touching, it was soft but firm.  
The collar was high, but open – why make it high collared when it shows the chest nonetheless?  
It had no sleeves, because they wanted to show her arms.  
Why?  
They all were strange...

She looked into the mirror, the slit was really long and wide, her left leg showed all the way up. Her underwear was hiding, but her leg was so open she could have been naked.  
But she had admit that the dress was beautiful, the style reminded her of Chinese robes and even the pattern was Asian.  
Kururo had embroidered a green Dragon along the slit, it began at her knee and slithered around until the very end. The whole dress was in white with a green pattern, it was floating down like the Dragon, getting more and more detailed at the end of the skirt.  
How much would a dress like that cost if it was from a big name designer?  
She sighed and put on the green high heels – even those had been made by the black haired girl.  
How many time did she put into this dress and how much money?

In the end she ended up wearing the dress like it was, because she didn't have the heart to put all of Kururos efforts to waste.  
They had spent weeks to plan and organize everything for the school festival.  
They would play roles according to a manuscript one of their classmates had made, the dialogues had to be made spontaneous, because they needed to involve the visiting costumers.  
Everyone had been looking forward to the opening of the festival and now it was Time to begin.

The classroom had changed completely, the only thing that reminded them of a classroom was the blackboard, but that was part of the back room, therefore nobody would see it.  
In the back room they had stored a coffee machine and everything they needed to make snacks and other drinks.  
A bar counter had been built and one of the helpers would play the bartender giving infos to questioning people.

Dark curtains hindered the sunlight from entering, the lamps had been covered with red and black cloth, obscuring the light. In the far corner of the room was a pedestal on it stood a throne like armchair with a low table besides it – it was the place where Tsuna and Hayato would sit. All in all the atmosphere of the room was like one of a shady and creepy place.

Half an hour before the opening the class met for a last briefing.  
They all were in full costume and ready to rock.  
The chosen maids and waiters were dressed elegant but also a little punkish, they even wore fake weapons, from knives to handguns.  
Two of the designer team would help out behind the scenes, because other than that they hadn't done much.  
Kururo couldn't help out during the festival because she had to work for the DC.  
Yamamoto, Hana and the two other guys that played subordinates were wearing black suits, looking all serious and Mafia-like with weapons showing .

Tsuna was dressed in a white suit and green dress shirt, Kuroro had wanted to let him and Hayato have matching colours, like that they would seem more like a married couple. Hayato had liked the idea, but she couldn't help but think that green wasn't really Juudaimes colour.  
But he looked great.  
The cut of his suit was emphasizing all his good points, bringing forth his real stature, he looked like the boss he was.  
As Tsunas eyes landed on Hayato he had to look away.  
Her dress clung to her like a second skin and those artificial breasts had the ideal size, her creamy leg was alluring and would drive him crazy if he looked too long at it.  
Her hair was styled in a loose bun, some strands caressed her cheeks, framing her face perfectly.  
She was breathtaking gorgeous.

"Okay everyone, please remember your schedules for being here and going around for advertisement. The class which makes the most profit will get free food in the canteen for the rest of the year. So give it your all!" Nanashi-sensei was really pumped up, she couldn't participate directly and had to follow her teachers duties during the festival, but she would cheer them on and help out whenever she could. The students clapped and took their places and dimmed the lights even more. Piano music came out of the stereo system they had installed, it was low and calming.

Tsuna sat down on his throne and Hayato had chosen to sit at the armrest oft it.  
Because she would always be at his right side, her long and smooth leg showed even more. Her left arm rested on the back of the armchair, her head on it. With her lright she played with a fan.  
She looked like a cat - alluring, lazy and dangerous at the same time.  
Tsuna had to count to ten to get all of his dirty thoughts out of his head. If she really sat like that all day, it would be his doom.  
He placed his hand on her knee and leaned back, his legs crossed, shadows obscured his face, showing the orange glow in his eyes. Now he was in his Boss-mode, calm and calculating, observing his surroundings carefully.

Yamamoto stood at his left side, hidden by the shadows, without a presence whatsoever. Hana stood besides Hayato and pondered if she should just sit down on the floor like the two guys at the front, who sat at the edge of the pedestal. But she decided against it, it wouldn't go well with her role. It was half past ten, the school gates opened and let in a wave of people, all curious and eager to test everything out.

* * *

(From here on it's the "play", the first part is written on a sign outside of the door, they even handed out flyers with the description and things they could do and things they shouldn't do ...)

So far it had been a normal evening in his little bar, there had been no assassins or sniffling police. Everything had went smooth, until he had shown up. Why had the Boss decided to show up at his humble establishment? It was far beyond what the Don would normally visit, especially with his beautiful wife at his side. But than again it wasn't that unusual for him to come for a drink with some of his most trusted people, it was just the first time he had brought his wife with him. And man was the Lady an eye-catcher. Maybe she just wanted to know the places he liked to go to for light entertainment. It could also be that she didn't trust his faithfulness, but he himself would put his hand in the fire to proof that the Don was more faithful than any other man he knew. That didn't really surprise him, if he had a wife like that he wouldn't dare to cheat, because she could smash your balls good and would leave laughing. There was no way she would be alone for long, with her looks she could get any man she wanted, but he heard that she just wanted this one man, nobody else had a snowballs chance in hell to get on her good side.  
She was known as a woman that would kill you just because you said something stupid, talking to her was supposed to be hard and ended almost every time with an untimely death. And he was not keen on dying early ...

The first costumers arrived, they looked a little sceptical and shy, not sure if it was really okay for them to be here.  
His favourite maid greeted them friendly and asked if they would like to sit together. The costumers looked at each other and nodded, they were friends and wanted to sit near by the door, just in case something happened.  
Kyoko assured them that the bar was safe, there was no need to worry.

The Don sipped his drink, the best red wine he had in store (it was just juice) and caressed the thigh of his wife, what wouldn't he give to caress that thigh himself. A glare was thrown his way, it was like the Boss had read his mind (scary, why does he glare at me?).

More and more costumers came into the store, all were very careful to talk in hushed whispers, wary of the Boss who sat in his favourite spot.  
He had finished his drink and sat the empty wine glass (plastic) down on the low table.  
Like a cat the wife moved to stand up, her movements were elegant and deadly. She took the handle of the glass between two finger and came down from the pedestal. Like a predator she walked trough the rows of tables, not even glancing at the costumers.  
Her eyes were focused on him and he had to gulp.

Suddenly one of the early costumers jumped up, knife in hand and dead bend on killing her. But she had sensed his intent all along and avoided him. Costumers screamed in fear as she slammed her fan on his wrist, making him loose the knife (It had been hard to practice that, but hey it looked real). A gunshot was heard and the assassin fell over (a little too late ...). The Lady held a mini gun in her hand, it had been hidden in her neckline, she smiled at him and motioned for the Bosses underlings to get rid of the body.

She took her time to come up to the counter, putting down the glass, smiling sweetly and ordering another drink for the Boss. The body was moved out of the back door (he would change his clothes and come in again as a new costumer).

Some people had rushed out of the bar as the attack happened, just the more brave stayed, feeling curious about the next happenings. People who had heard of this little skirmish came to take a look, sitting down and ordering drinks and snacks. It was just a few minutes until noon and the real thing began.

Some guys dressed in black stormed inside his small store, holding guns and heavy arms.  
Shouting obscene things around and starting to fire what they had. Until then nobody had paid any attention to the assassin lingering in the shadows behind the boss.  
He was the one who was often referred to as the Silent Death. The most capable man of the Family, the right hand of the boss.

In one swift move he had rushed forward, attacking the enemies with his sword. One lost his hand together with the gun, blood spilling all over the floor (everything was fake, but looked almost real, had crept some people out the first time they saw it). None of the attackers had a chance, the Boss didn't even receive a scratch, his wife had walked trough the mess like nothing happened in there.  
She had sat down at his side, whispering unheard words to him, making him grin.

After the Silent Death had finished off his targets he glared at the costumers, scaring them. (Yamamoto could be really scary at times)

"I have to apologize my dear costumers, but leave this place immediately, I need to clean up this mess." as a professional in this business he knew how to deal with these kind of situations.

As the last costumer left he closed the doors and sighed, turning around everybody relaxed and the corpses rose from their deathbeds.  
"Good work everybody!" Kyoko clapped and the other waiters and waitresses joined in.  
"We will have half an hour for cleaning and advertising. Please be mindful of the time and come back punctually." Hana shooed Hayato and Tsuna, as well as the other two guys, out. They would walk around the campus, advertising Mafia style.

* * *

Outside the sun was shining, warming everything and everyone up.  
In their white clothes the both of them stood out, even more so because they were accompanied by two males in black, holding a sign – visit the Mafia café or die -

Hayato had her arm around Tsunas, snuggling close to him and pressing her artificial bosom against him. If he hadn't been in his Boss mode, he would be blushing furiously. But because he was in this state he could tolerate it and smiled in a rather arrogant manner.  
People looked at them and hurried out of their way, clearing a path whenever they wanted to get to one of the outside booths.

At the Teroyaki stand they met someone unexpected.  
"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna wasn't able to hide his surprise completely. The blonde looked him over and whistled.  
"I got an invitation from Kyoya and Reborn told me what your class planned. I have to say you look great." The Italian grinned at him and patted his shoulder affectionately: "My little brother is a Mafia Boss in manner and style. I'm so proud of you! Just look how much you've grown since the last time I've seen you." He faked a sad sigh. Now Tsuna blushed, he had sounded like a doting grandma.  
Then Dinos eyes met Hayatos, she had been quite at Tsunas side, because it would have been impolite to disrupt the talk between two bosses.  
She bowed politely.  
He wanted to say something but was interrupted.  
"Oujo-san!" someone shouted and just a few moments later three men dressed in suits came up to them, all smiles and blushes.  
"You look great!" Saruyamas eyes were more on her exposed leg then on her face.  
"Beautiful!" Tsukino had looked her up from head to toe and back.  
"Just awesome!" Inukami gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

Now that she saw him and Dino side by side, she had to admit that those two could pass as brothers. Inukami had almost the same hairstyle as the Cavallone boss. But his hair was lighter in colour and not as wavy.  
He sneered at Dino.  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want from our Oujo-san?" It was the first time she had heard his voice this aggressive. But the other blonde was unimpressed.  
"I just talked to Tsuna."

There was a glare and he wanted to retort something, but Hayato interrupted.  
"Inukami, this person is Don Cavallone, the tenth boss of the Cavallone Family and a long time ally of Vongola as well as a good friend of Juudaime." Inukami paled and bowed deep, apologizing.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm, it's just that Oujo-san is like a lil sis to me and I want to protect her with everything I've got!" Tsuna looked at him and felt relieved, he had thought that Inukami could be in love with his Hayato. It had been suspicious how he cared for her, but if he really just saw her like a sister then he wouldn't need to get rid of him.  
For now.

Dino laughed and patted Inukamis back.  
"No need to panic, I won't kill you!" Some girls almost fainted when Inukami and Dino smiled at each other, it was a sight to remember.  
"But really – who is she? She even knows everything about me." Tsuna smiled at his wannabe brother.  
"She is my beloved girlfriend and I think you know her, because she also is my storm guardian and right hand woman." Hayato blushed, because he had admitted it so easily. For a moment Dino looked confused at her, then it dawned to him who exactly stood before him. It was funny how his eyes grew to the size of plates, his mouth agape. "Gokudera?!" There really was no need to shout her name like that.  
She smiled at him: "The only one."  
"Wow. You really look like a totally different person in this costume, I couldn't even tell you were a guy. How long did you practice to walk in those shoes? So much effort for a simple school festival." he laughed at her and she just exchanged a look with Juudaime.  
"Let's talk about that later. We need to go, our schedule is tight." Tsuna gave Dino his hand and they walked away, meeting up with the other two advertisers. Hayatos favourite three had long since lost interest in Dino and walked around eating everything that they could buy.  
And Dino continued his search for Hibari.

* * *

In the afternoon their café was full and even more people wanted to get inside.  
Most of them wanted to take a look at Hayato, because trough to some strange circumstances word got around that a guy played the beautiful wife of the Boss. Some people even dared to speak to her, but every time something like that happened Hana would hold a knife to their necks, threatening to slit their throats if they dared to speak to the Lady. It was all a part of the play.  
Some people just came in for the maids. Others because of the exiting shoot outs. A few girls had followed Dino inside, but he had taken a chair and sat in the shadows with Tsuna. They gave of the aura of important business, but they just talked and complained about Reborns training methods or just told jokes.

From time to time Dino would look at Tsunas hand on Hayatos thigh, not sure if it was part of the play or real affection.  
"Hayato would you please be so kind to bring us something to drink?" Tsuna asked her, looking up into her face.  
"Of course." She stood up and made her way to the counter, once again being attacked by someone. Dino looked at Tsuna, now serious.  
"What's going on between you and Gokudera?"  
"I said it, she is my girlfriend."  
"She?"  
"She."  
"But Gokudera is a man."  
"No. Hayato is a woman." Dino looked at him confused and wanted to say something.  
"It's complicated." Tsuna just waved him of, he didn't want to explain this and Dino didn't have the right to question his feelings, because he himself was in a relationship with a man.  
"I think I know what you mean. Kyoyas family is as complicated as that." Now the blonde laughed and Tsuna looked at him confused.  
But before he could ask him about it, a Tonfa connected with Dinos head.  
"Herbivore, don't talk about unnecessary things and get out of my school you are disturbing the peace." Hibaris voice was as cold as ever, but Tsuna had the slight feeling that he could hear some kind of affection in it. Maybe it was just his imagination.  
"Aww Kyoya! Don't be mean to me." Dino whined playfully and rubbed his head – every other person would have a broken skull, but he just got a slight bump.

As Hibari left Dino sighed and looked after him, almost longingly.  
"Just follow him." Tsuna smiled at the older one, who blushed.  
"How did you know?" he whispered.  
"Intuition?" He wouldn't know about their relationship if Hayato hadn't told him, but Dino didn't need to know that. Dino grinned and stood up, leaving the bar to spend some quality time with Kyoya.

Just after he had left, Hayato came back to him, followed by a group of people – his mother with the kids and Haru.  
Seeing Haru made him angry.  
He didn't know what she wanted here, he had made it clear to her, that he would never consider her a friend if she behaved like that.  
Hayatos face said it all – she was not pleased.  
He leaned back in his seat and watched every step his beautiful woman took, graceful and alluring.  
She sat down his drink on the table and sipped on her own as she sat down on the armrest of the throne.  
"Tsu-kun! You look really great." his mother smiled carefree and Lambo seemed like he didn't know how he should behave.  
"Kaa-chan, please take a seat." he let her sit down on the chair Dino had occupied earlier.  
Haru was blushing and looked at his hand on Hayatos leg, a frown on her face. Hayato felt quite smug and send her a charming smile, daring her to say something.  
She took the challenge and sat down on the left armrest, letting her skirt slip up a bit more than necessary.  
He had to admit that Haru had nice legs, but they were nowhere as beautiful and sexy as Hayatos. She mimicked Hayato and leaned over the back of his chair, getting as close to him as was comfortable.  
His mother giggled and said something about being popular, Lambo laughed and wanted for I-pin to sit on Tsunas lap, but she refused, blushing like mad.  
Hana and Yamamoto were on their rounds for advertising, the other two had left to have some free time.  
Kyoko brought some cake to his place and looked confused at Haru, but didn't question her action. Whatever it was, they had to deal with it themselves.

Tsuna chatted with his mother, having a keen eye on Lambo who had decided to play Mafia along with them and questioned the bartender. He looked like he had fun. Suddenly he had this burning sensation behind his forehead, it was his intuition, which warned him of danger. There was a loud bang like the sound of a gun, it came from the hallways.  
The people in the room looked curious, expecting another shoot out. But he and the others knew that that wasn't happening, because it wasn't the time for it.  
And they could hear screams from panicking people.

The shoot had been a real one – he knew the sound of a real gun when he heard one.

He stood up and walked out of the room.  
A man with a handgun stood in the hallway. He looked out of it, his eyes were glazed and his face pale and dirty, he looked like hadn't slept in who knows how long. His whole appearance was messy and unclean.  
"Where is he?" he asked again and again, shooting a bullet know and then.  
He wanted to move forward, getting rid of him, but someone held him back.  
It was Nanashi-sensei.  
"Who are you looking for?" her voice was nice and soft, caring and forgiving. She moved towards the man with certain and slow steps.  
"The dealer!" he shouted and held the weapon in her direction.  
"Can you describe him?" she asked.  
"I … He is like … I DON'T KNOW!" and with that he fired...

* * *

How about a little cliffhanger? I'm so evil XD. Somehow this chapter felt a Little rushed ... I Need to work on my endurance ...  
And? Should I continue? silly question ;)


	10. Declaration of war

**Snowflake and Kururo Saruko: **Thank you for your Reviews! I love you! XD****

Authors note: We have spring in Gemany! Yeah! The sun shines from time to time and it's getting warmer and warmer! **This chapter may have a Little medical nonsense ... I was too lazy to research those things. So if by Chance somebody with medical knowledge reads this - please be kind and overlook my Laziness ;)**

Enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Declaration of war**_  
_

Time seemed to stop for him - the bullet moved in slow motion, if he had been the target he could move out of the way without much effort. But his teacher was neither sporty nor trained for this kind of situations. And he knew that he didn't have the time to help her.

He watched terrified as the bullet bored itself into white flesh, blood staining a costume-made dress.

Hayato had thrown herself into the bullets path, protecting their teacher.

The man laughed like a maniac and wanted to shoot again, but a punch broke his jaw, slamming him head first in the next wall.  
A wild furry had taken over Tsuna, fuelling his flames into an unhealthy amount of energy.  
His normally harmonic and soft flame had changed into one of wrath.  
He didn't hear the screams of people, the pleading of his friends to stop, he just wanted to let this man suffer for hurting his precious person.

He wanted to end it with his most efficient weapon, but he couldn't move a muscle.

Yamamoto had used his rain flames to stop him in his rage.

From the corner of his eye he saw Nanashi-sensei pressing a suit jacket on Hayatos wound to stop the bleeding, talking to hear, pleading that she should stay awake, the ambulance was on the way, there was no need for her to worry.  
Hayato moved her head in his direction, smiling encouraging at him and his flames died down.  
His rain guardian sensed his change in attitude and let him out of his barrier.

He rushed to Hayatos side, she laid in a puddle of her own blood, her face was sickeningly pale.  
He took her hand and kissed her forehead, he had to be strong for her. Her breath was uneven and she fought against the blackness of unconsciousness.

Faintly he heard the rushing footsteps of the police and medics.  
Nobody with the exception of Hayato had life threatening injuries. Some witnesses were in a state of shock and couldn't talk. He saw Inukami touching the shoulder of the teacher, soft, convincing her to let go, the doctors needed to treat the wound.  
Reluctant she let go of her student and the professionals did first aid, shoving him out of the way as they moved Hayato onto the stretcher. He wanted to go with them, but he wasn't allowed to. His mother somehow could convince them to take her with them, she would inform him about Hayatos condition later.

Now that he was calm he looked around once again.

Nanashi cried her heart out in Inukamis arms, police men asked questions about what had happened and he saw the medics taking away the offender.  
Then he glimpsed at a familiar sign, tattooed on the hand of the gun wielder.  
It was without a doubt the insignia of the Bakeneko clan.  
And he decided that they would pay for the spilled blood.  
He would make sure of it.

Nobody had talked much about his attack on the man running amok. They just said he had been able to knock him out, the police didn't question them further. It had been a terrible start for summer vacation, for all of them. Many people would spend their holidays with a bad feeling, some would need the help of psychologists and Tsuna would prepare the annihilation of the Bakeneko.

* * *

His mother had called him and told him were he could find Hayato and that she was operated on. The bullet stuck in the left side of her stomach, it had almost hit the artery and now the surgeon had a hard time to get it out, because there was a huge risk for him to hurt her. But they had assured her that the doctor was one of the best in his field and that he would be able to get it out of her.

He had rushed to the hospital and waited together with his mother and Bianchi.  
It felt like they had waited days, but it had been three hours and the surgeon came to them.  
"We got the bullet out of him,but he is weak. He had lost a terrible amount of blood, it will take some time for him to wake up."  
Instead of relief Tsuna felt anger and glared at the doctor, who took a step back.  
"Hayato is a girl, so don't refer to her in the male form." his voice was as cold as ice and the medic just nodded at him, he felt like a mouse before a snake.

Nurses moved Hayatos bed into the recovery room.  
"I'll go and wait for her to wake up." he said to his mother and Bianchi.  
"Tsu-kun, let Bianchi go." Nanas voice was soft but demanding, he wanted to disagree, but one look at Hayatos sister was enough for him to give in.  
Bianchi was shaking, repressing her tears and biting her lip.  
He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the room, waiting was all he could do. His hands were balled into fists, nails breaking skin, a sign of fear and frustration.  
Fear because his girlfriend was badly hurt and frustration because he hadn't been able to protect her.

It was long since dark outside when Bianchi came out of the recovery room, a smile and tears of relief on her face.  
"She woke up. They will bring her into a private room." Tsuna wanted to follow the nurses who pushed Hayatos bed, but Bianchi and his mother held him back.  
"Tsu-kun I think it's for the best if we go home for the day, Hayato needs to rest." Nana smiled this motherly smile you couldn't argue against.  
Longingly he looked in the direction where the nurses had disappeared. He wanted to see her so badly, to make sure she was alright, but his mother was right. Hayato needed her rest.  
Sighing he gave in and followed his mother home.

But he wasn't at home for long, he just changed his clothes and packed some things. He wouldn't be able to relax there, he had answered Lambos and I-pins questions and told them not to worry, that Hayato was fine and everything was going to be okay. It sounded like he needed to assure himself of it.  
Fuuta had wanted to know what exactly had happened, because he hadn't been there at the festival. Tsuna told him, but wouldn't answer the questions about his plans.

He was alone in his room with Reborn.  
"What are you planning?" his tutor asked him, polishing a gun.  
"For now I just want to go to Hayatos flat." he put some socks into his bag and looked around for clean underwear.  
"That's not what I meant." Now Reborn looked at Tsunas back, he had leaned down to zip the bag closed.  
"I will talk about it later, but I can tell you – this incident was caused by the Bakeneko and they will pay for it." Throwing the bag on his shoulder he left his room, a dark glint in his eyes. Reborn wasn't sure if he liked Tsunas tone or not, it was almost as if he wasn't Tsuna any more.  
But he had wanted for him to grow out of his uselessness, he trained him to become a fitting Mafia boss, but he never wanted for Tsuna to loose his kind heart. Hopefully that wasn't the case or Vongola was doomed.

Tsuna talked to his mother.  
He would move into Hayatos flat for the time being, because someone needed to take care of her plants, they needed one hour of classical music every day.  
And that wasn't a lie, she had taken up this strange hobby after she had seen the plants in Fumikos flat and wanted to try growing some, too.  
And because Hayato was Hayato she did everything that was written somewhere and seemingly she had read that music helped the development of flowers. It was cute and annoying at the same time.  
The first time he had witnessed how she had told her plants about her day he had laughed so hard his stomach had hurt for days. It had been the first time Hayato had been seriously angry at him.

* * *

He entered the apartment building and was almost crushed.  
Fumiko had waited in the lounge and attacked him as soon as he had seen him, crying and sobbing and saying something really incoherent.  
Behind him his lover (Gen-chan) stood, big and broad as a bear but not as hairy.  
"He has been like that since we heard the news that a lunatic had run amok in your school." That big guy had a nice voice and was a gentle giant (he worked as a kindergarten teacher).  
"Where is my little Ha-chan?" Fumiko cried in his ear and he rubbed the back of the effeminate man.  
"She is in the hospital, badly wounded but as fas as I know her life is no longer in danger." He couldn't help the shaking of his voice and the sob that escaped him.  
Since the whole incident had happened he had been angry, had not once shed a tear, but now he felt them flowing out and their positions turned.  
Now Fumiko consoled him.

It was way past midnight when he had finally calmed down.  
Fumiko and Gen had been kind enough to let him stay at their place for as long as he needed a shoulder to cry on.

Now that he was in Hayatos flat he felt embarrassed about this whole thing, her neighbours were strangers to him and he had just cried his eyes out in front of them. His eyes and head hurt, but he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He took a quick shower and threw himself on Hayato bed, snuggling into her cushion, the scent was comforting.

* * *

The next morning he ate some cereals, brushed his teeth and let the music play.  
Blushing he stood before Hayatos closet.  
She needed fresh clothing, didn't she?  
Yes she did!  
With that he opened the door and walked into it.  
Opening one drawer he found socks and put some of it into a small suitcase.  
The next one had tights, he wasn't too sure if she needed them in the hospital, but to make sure he didn't forget anything he put two pairs into the suitcase.  
The last drawer made him blush.  
Reluctant he took one of the panties and unfolded it. It was orange with little tuna fishes on it. He fainted for a few seconds - where did she get something like that?  
Getting over his first shock at seeing her underwear up close, he took some more and put them away.  
He grabbed some clothes, her favourite sleep wear and even two of her special bras (he tried too put them away without looking but failed).  
The next step was to collect her toiletries - she had too much of those! Toothbrush and paste, lotion, the stuff against unclean skin and a perfume had to do. He almost forgot her hairbrush and shampoo.  
Sighing he looked around hoping to find something more she would need, than he remembered the book on her bedside table and took it. Satisfied with all his choices he took the suitcase and made his way out of Hayatos flat.

In front of the house waited Inukami with the car, he had called him earlier, getting to the hospital was much faster with a car, especially when you had luggage with you.  
"Is Oujo-san alright? I mean is it okay to visit her? I even brought a fruit basket, but I'm not sure if she will like it or if she is able to eat." Inukami seemed worried and grabbed the steering wheel like he was afraid that it would glide out of his hands at any given moment.  
"All I know is that she did wake up yesterday, after that I wasn't able to talk to her." Tsuna looked out of the window, he was worried and Inukamis questions didn't help to soothe his worries. They made him even more nervous.

They drove into the parking lot for visitors and saw a lot of reporters and camera people. Tsuna gulped and wondered how he would go through those people without being asked stupid questions.  
"Inukami?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"You have to take the attention from those people, but please don't tell them anything crucial. I will take the fruit basket with me, I'm sure Hayato will be happy to hear from you." He smiled at the handsome man, who just nodded and knew exactly that he had to sacrifice himself for the boss. But he would take this chance to advertise for his club.

Sometimes it was really handy to have good looking subordinates. The minute Inukami had left the car all eyes had been on him and Tsuna could escape unnoticed, suitcase and all.

At the reception desk he asked for Hayatos room. The nurse looked at him.  
"Are you a relative?" she looked like she would call the security any moment.  
"No, but I'm her boyfriend." He smiled charming at her, looking deep in to her eyes, she blushed and began to act nervous.  
"I've got strict orders …"  
"I'm really worried and I know that she will throw a tantrum if I don't visit her." here he made a sad face - kicked puppy look.  
"It's room 2759*, second floor intensive care, it's a private room." She looked everywhere but at him.  
"Thank you very much." he bowed politely and grabbed his things.

He found the room with little difficultly and knocked three times, there was no answer, it made him even more worried. Opening the door he looked around and saw Hayato laying in the bed seemingly asleep.

As silent as possible he got inside and put the suitcase besides the small closet and the fruit basket atop of it.  
Besides her bed was a chair he sat on it and looked at her.  
A drip was attached to her left arm a wire connected her with a monitor, he just knew from TV that those were to watch over the heart beat, he frowned at that.  
Wasn't she shot in the stomach? Why should they monitor her heart?  
"It stopped for a moment during the operation." He jerked because of the unexpected voice. It had been so low and sounded like she just woke up from a nightmare. Hayato looked at him, her green eyes had dark bags underneath and her skin was sickeningly pale.  
"Hayato! How are you feeling?" he took her hand, it was small and cold as ice.  
"ugly." she made a face, somewhere between grinning and fuming.  
Kissing her forehead he smiled a little.  
"Don't say that, you are the most beautiful person I know."  
"I would blush at that, if I had enough blood in me." now she grinned at him.  
"You said your heart did stop?" his voice was worried and he squeezed her hand a little.  
"Yeah ... " she looked worried about it.  
"What is it?"  
"They didn't tell me. I just hope it was because of the blood loss or something regarding the wound." now she squeezed his hand: "My mother had had a heart condition, it killed her." Tears formed in her eyes, he knew this story, but just because Reborn had told him about it. She never had told much about her family.  
"I don't want to die." she whispered.  
"You won't." A nurse came in and smiled at her.  
"Your heart stopped because of the low blood pressure, caused from the blood loss." She explained and looked at her data, nodding at her encouragingly.

Then the nurse frowned at Tsuna.  
"Who are you?"  
"Her boyfriend." he answered truthfully: "I brought her clothes and the things she needs for her mourning routine and a book, oh and her medicine!" he smiled, because he felt like he had done everything right.  
"It will take some time before she is allowed to stand up and she got the medicine from our stock. And In this ward we have rules - nobody with the exception of blood relatives is allowed to visit."  
"Nurse, please don't throw him out. I need him more than any blood relative I've got." Hayato smiled pleadingly.  
The nurse sighed: "But don't do anything rash." she openly glared at Tsuna, who just wondered what he had done wrong.  
He felt like his fingers would break any moment, Hayato had a death grip on him, it seemed like she would love to snap at the nurse but held back. The nurse left them and he sighed.

"So ... you are not allowed to stand up? What with going to the toilet?"  
"Please don't ask." she avoided his eyes, there was no way she would tell him that she got a catheter which let her pee flow into a bag, the nurses changed it from time to time. That was really embarrassing.  
"Okay... Do you have cold feet? I can put some socks on them if you like." he offered smiling. She almost laughed at that, how silly would it be for a Mafia boss to change the socks of his girlfriend.  
"Thank you, but I'm fine."  
"Do you want some fruit? Inukami bought this basket just for you." he gestured to Inukamis present and she smiled fondly at it.  
"I don't know if I'm allowed to eat fruits." Tsuna rubbed his head and thought what he could offer next.

Hayato sighed and Tsuna looked at her questioningly.  
"I'm so stupid. I could have used the Systema CAI, but noooo I just jump right into the bullet. Now I will spend the most of our summer vacation in the hospital."  
"Hayato. You saved the life of our teacher, without giving away Family secrets, nobody will tell you that it was stupid." he played with her hair and talked to her in a soft voice.  
"This stupid wound will leave a scar. I will never be able to wear a Bikini at the beach." now she pouted.  
"Maybe it will heal completely if we treat it with Sun flames, they never leave scars."  
"Then please tell the turf top that he needs to get here asap."  
"I will."

After some minutes of silence Hayato furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Juudaime?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you bring underwear for me?"  
"Yeah ..." he blushed and looked away, remembering the tuna panties.  
"So you saw …" she searched for a word.  
"The tuna panties?" he offered.

She covered her face with her hands. Those had been a silly present from her sister, but she liked them, because Juudaime had a tuna at the door to his room. It was like the tuna marked his territory and with that thought she wore them with pride, but they were really silly and embarrassing. He wasn't supposed to know of them!  
"Please forget that you ever saw them!"  
"Nope, can't do. I think they are cute." now he grinned at her and moved her hands out of the way. Looking into her eyes he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
But someone had to interrupt them.  
It was their teacher.  
"Gokudera-san! I'm so glad that you are okay!" she put a bouquet of colourful flowers down onto the table: "I'm sorry to be interrupting you." She smiled apologetic at them.

Tsuna had sat down normally.  
"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Thank you, but please never do something stupid like that again! As a teacher it is my responsibility to protect my students, I would rather die than seeing one of them die." At first her voice was small and caring and now she sounded like a scolding mother, who told her child not to put it's hand on the hot stove.  
"I promise never to be so stupid again." Hayato smiled.  
"Okay. Here - this is for you, I don't know if you like it but I think it's cute." She took a plushy out of her handbag and sat it down besides Hayato.  
"It's a mini Yeti. Soo cute!" she squealed, yes she likes it, no wonder the yeti is a famous UMA after all.  
Tsuna chuckled at that, her hobbies were really strange, but she was cute when something thrilled her.  
Nanashi-sensei smiled at that and looked around.  
"Ah, a fruit basket, I wanted to bring one, but then I guessed that someone else could do it too, and nobody can eat this much fruit."  
"It's from Inukami." Hayato answered and the teacher blushed three shades of red looking a little dreamy at the basket.  
"Sensei?" Tsuna asked.  
"Yes?" she looked at him, a little embarrassed about her little moment.  
"Did he do something inappropriate to you?"  
"Sawada-kun! Don't ask stupid things, as if a gentleman like him would ever touch a woman like me." she sighed almost forlorn.  
But fate was a nice thing, because in exactly this moment said underling came into the room, sneaking inside almost without a sound.  
"Ah ... Nanashi-san, nice to see you. I hope you did sleep well tonight." His host instincts kicked in and he was friendly and charming, making the teacher blush even more.  
"I think I will go and ask for a vase, before the flowers will wither." She stood up and bowed slightly, smiling at Inu and left the room in search for a nurse.  
Inu frowned after her: "Did she just avoid me?"  
"What did you do to her?" Tsuna and Hayato asked at the same time.  
"I just spend the night with her, maybe I shouldn't have left before breakfast?" he scratched his head and looked at two dead-panned faces.  
"Inukami ..." Hayatos voice was unforgiving.  
"Oujo-san! I'm glad your okay!" he wanted to change the topic, but Hayato just glared at him.  
"Don't go sleeping around with our teacher!" she hissed.  
"I didn't sleep around. I just spend the night at her house, she needed some comfort." he smiled: "There was no sex involved, I'm a gentleman and would never take advantage of a crying woman."  
"That's good to hear, because if you break her heart I will break every bone in your body and trust me - that hurts like hell." Tsuna was an expert at smiling and threatening people at the same time, it made him a little creepy.  
Inukami gulped and nodded: "I didn't plan to."  
"Good."

* * *

An hour later Tsuna stood outside of the hospital together with most of his friends.  
Because They all had been worried they came into Hayatos room one after the other, crowding around and had been bitten to death by Hibari - who came as the last person and was annoyed at their behaviour.  
The security personal had thrown them out more or less.  
The only person still inside was Hibari, who had a special privilege inside the hospital and could do whatever he wanted.  
"Haha I'm glad that she is alright." Yamamoto seemed relieved and Kyoko at his side nodded in agreement.  
"But I think she will need clothes." the girl said.  
"I brought her some." Tsuna smiled.  
"Including underwear?" she asked frowning.  
"Yes!" he smiled.  
"Boss ... that is really unbefitting." Chrome looked at him, her eye showing that she didn't like his choice. "  
Chrome is right, you should have called us to put her things together." Kyoko stemmed her hands at her hips glaring up at him.  
"She is extreme right Sawada! You cant go looking around at girls panties!" At this outburst some people looked at him disapproving. Tsuna blushed to the roots of his hair. "You make me sound like a pervert! I just packed some for her! She is my girlfriend so I don't see a problem with that." now he pouted.  
"It's a huge problem, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to see my underwear." Kyoko declared.  
Yamamoto was smart enough not to mention how many times exactly he had seen her underwear, but just because Ryouhei stood at his side and would kill him him if he said it.  
"kufufufu ... I saw my dear Chromes underwear on different occasions." Seems like Mukuro had no shame at all.  
Chrome blushed deep red: "That's just because you are responsible for washing the dirty clothes."  
Ryouhei burst out laughing: "That's extreme! The pineapple is a houseman!"  
"Who are you calling a pineapple?" It seems he took more offence in the nickname than the fact that someone said he was a houseman.  
"You!" the sun guardian still laughed  
"Prepare yourself to see hell!" with that Mukuro wanted to attack him, but Ryouhei fled the premise and shouted: "Catch me to the extreme if you can!" Two almost adults played a deadly game of tag around Namimori for the rest of the day.

Tsuna didn't know what he should feel about their antics, he even wondered why Mukuro was there in the first place, he never spend much time with them.  
"He wouldn't say it, but he feels a little lonely from time to time. He likes to play around with the other guardians." Chrome smiled at him.  
"He shouldn't be so stubborn and just say that he wants to spend more time with us." Yamamoto laughed and pet her head.  
Tsuna wanted to say something but his phone rang and suddenly he had a bad feeling about that.  
Picking it up he asked what was wrong.  
On the other line he heard the sound of a big fire, mixed with shouts of people and the noise of flowing water.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The shop is burning!" the man on the other line shouted against the sound of flames and water.  
He looked in the direction of their shop and saw dark smoke clouding the blue sky.  
"Do you now what happened?"  
"I think it was a Molotov-cocktail. I saw it flying though the window, that was my luck, if I hadn't seen it I would be burned by now."  
"Where there other people in the store?"  
"No. Just me."  
"That's good to know. Thanks for informing me Seguchi-san." He cut the line and looked at his friends.  
"It seems like we need to prepare for war." Yamamoto looked in the direction of the smoke, Chrome had followed his gaze and looked sad.  
Kyoko cried silent tears.  
Things got dangerous really fast.

* * *

... I never really plant to include some Mafia war in this Story ... it just happened! Well, it will spice things up a bit, I guess.


	11. Preparation for war

**Snowflake: **Thank you for your Review! Without it I would have been really depressed ...

**Authors note:** Nothing to say. Enjoy or not it's upt to you!****

* * *

**Preparation for war**

There he stood, before a charred ruin, almost nothing was left of the shop, the shop they had spent money and time to renovate and get running.  
It was like looking at the remains of his once innocent childhood. Days of happiness and everyday challenges were now official over.

What had happened here was almost as life changing as his first meeting with Reborn, like his first serious fight or the hard challenge that followed after it, he could almost compare it with the horrible experience in the future, he felt the same bitterness he had felt during Shimons betrayal and the anger and resentment he had towards Deamon Spade, but he knew this wouldn't end well, it wouldn't end with a nice agreement like the one he had reached for the Arcobaleno.

He almost could smell and taste the blood that would be spilled, the lives they would take.

The kidnapping of Hayato and Haru had been the first sign, he had taken it to lightly, because nothing had happened after that. The lunatic during the school festival was a test from the Bakeneko, to see how they would react. And because they didn't take action the same day, the enemies seemed to assume that they were just a bunch of cowardly children. There had been no formal declaration of war or territory claiming, they just used violence to call them out.

But those people didn't know whom they had messed with.

If they wanted to play like the big guys, he would treat them as such.  
Vongola would not bend down in front of small fries who didn't even now about manners and rules.  
They wanted to challenge something that they didn't even know about, it was like the Bakeneko had some kind of suicide wish.  
And he would grant them this one.

* * *

The Japanese branch of Vongola was surrounding a table in the back room of Inukamis club.  
Hibari stood in the far corner, face grim and killing intent flowing out.  
Some of the older members looked frightened, they never expected something like that to happen and they didn't know how to fight, they were just here for administration and even on that they sucked. There was no way they could help the young ones out, they didn't have the experience.  
Tsuna knew about the weakness of his men. He had seen the extent of their abilities the first time they had met. Most of them were just Family members, because they hadn't been able to get a serious and normal job. But that was no problem at all, he and his guardians were more than enough to handle the Bakeneko - even if they had to do without the Storm, who would be more efficient at planning an operation than all of them together.

Reborn sat on the table at his side, Fedora obscuring his face, he was unreadable but Tsuna knew that his tutor listened to everything he said and thought about his plans and if he should give a piece of his own advice to it.  
But for now he was silent.  
"Mukuro, I assume that you will help us out in this, if not please leave." Tsuna looked at his male mist guardian, the one who never wanted to be a part of the Family, now it was the time for him to decide what he really wanted. Mukuro knew that, he really hated the Mafia, but he was quite fond of Tsuna and his friends.  
"I will help out." he decided, his face lacking the mocking smirk, his eyes showed that he was serious. Tsuna smiled at him and nodded.  
"Than please help us get information. The man who had run amok at our school is in the police hospital the next town over. I need to know if he had been under orders, squeeze everything out of him, without the police noticing."  
"Kufufu ... that's my speciality after all." With that he vanished into thin air leaving a trace of mist behind, creeping most of the men out.  
"Hibari-san, I know you don't take orders, that's why I make a suggestion." He started, without looking at the Cloud guardian, but he knew he was all ears.  
"The Bakeneko sell drugs in Namimori and I assume that they even produce them here, I got an analyse from Vongolas main brunch - the drugs are easily produced and the material for them are cheap, they can be manufactured everywhere." A pause, he felt the air behind him tense with blood-thirst: "It would be great if someone found the labs and destroyed them for good. It would be even better if said person would be able to get some Info out of them. Maybe you would like to take charge of it? If not I will send Yamamoto."  
"As if a herbivore like him would be able to sniff them out. I will do it, because I don't like rule breakers in my town." Hibari strode out of the door, slamming it shut with so much force that the plaster on the wall broke.  
The men flinched at that.  
"Yamamoto I need you to watch the shopping district, especially the small shops. I heard that some guys want to get protection money from them. You live there, so it isn't to oblivious if you look out."  
"Sure thing. My pops had them over in our restaurant hahaha they didn't know who they had messed with." As ever the Rain guardian was carefree, but Tsuna felt the sharp senses of the natural born assassin underneath the layers of friendliness, ready to strike when necessary.  
"Ryouhei I want you to keep a keen eye around Namimori during your workout, if you think someone is suspicious beat him up, if you see signs of a base - please contact me about the location."  
"I will do it too the extreme!" The sun guardian jumped out of his seat, full of energy he left the room on the hunt for extreme competition.  
Hopefully his definition of suspicious was the same as Tsunas.

"Chrome?"  
"Yes Boss?"  
"I want you to protect Haru, those guys know her, it's possible they will kidnap her again and to make sure add Kyoko and Hana to your list. I'm sure you can handle it." He smiled at his female Mist, she was the only one who could protect three persons at the same time: "But just in case - Lambo will support you. I'm sure the Bakeneko won't take notice of him."  
"Yes Boss!" Chrome nodded with a confident face.  
"Inukami, Saruyama and Tsukino I want you to take shifts at the hospital." The three looked up confused.  
"I don't know how much the Bakeneko know about us, but I won't take chances. I want you to protect Hayato."  
"YES SIR!" The three of them shouted and bowed, almost making him flinch. But he knew they wouldn't screw this up.  
He talked to the other subordinates: "If one of you hears rumours about them or things that could lead us to their Boss, don't keep them to yourself - Information is the key to win a war. I want you to make sure that you are contactable at all times. For now you are dismissed we meet in three days at the same time. Until then be on guard." The men bowed before him and looked even more tense than before.

As soon as he was alone with Reborn Tsuna sighed and relaxed in his seat, loosening the knot of his tie.  
"ahh ... that was really exhausting."  
"But you did well." Reborn smirked at him.  
"Well, it's no wonder, I have a great teacher." Tsuna smiled and Reborn played the shy little child.  
"Don't make me blush stupid." he said in a sweet voice.  
"Don't do that! It's creeping me out!" he shuddered, he couldn't handle Reborn acting all sweet and childlike. At that Reborn just smirked.

A few days later Tsuna was in a predicament.  
He had made Hayatos flat into a makeshift office, with her consent, naturally. He had to fill a lot of papers for the insurance of the shop. Luckily Seguchi had been clever enough to make one.  
But because Hayato was still in the hospital he had to do the paperwork all by himself.  
He sighed as he looked at the girl who helped him out a little. Haru had volunteered to do some of the minor office works, checking reports from the guardians or sorting bills and so on.  
There was no other option left, because nobody besides her and Hayato had the brains for it. He felt a little guilty about it, because it felt like she had taken over Hayatos post and that didn't bode well with him.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head onto his hands, rubbing his forehead, his headache did get worse by the day, it was the exhaustion and stress that had built up after the incident at the school festival. Suddenly talented hands massage his shoulders, ah that felt so good. He enjoyed the attention and felt himself relaxing more.  
"You really have stiff shoulders." a feminine voice whispered in his ear, a shudder ran through his body, he had sensitive ears and the warm breath left them tingling.  
The hands were still at work and he groaned as he felt his muscles relax even more, it did wonders to his aching head.  
"I can make you feel even better." soft lips brushed against the shell of his ear and he couldn't help but to moan softly ...

* * *

Being at the hospital was hellish. There was nothing she could do besides laying in bed and reading a book - luckily her friends visited from time to time to bring her new ones.  
But even that got boring after a week. To her relief she was allowed to move around a little - her wound healed much better than they had expected, but that was no wonder the turf top treated her with sun flames whenever he had the time for it. And as much as she loved them - her favourite three where the most annoying pests she ever met. How much more could they fuss about her well-being?  
The last time she had seen them she had threatened to smash their balls if they would behave any longer like a clucking hen, since then they just showed up to greet her and moved to do whatever it was they did. She had the slight suspicion that they did guard her. But she didn't know if it was on their own accord or because of an order from Juudaime.  
The first option would be really over the top, but the second made her blush because the thought that her Juudaime cared so much was really nice.  
The door to her room opened. She almost smiled, because visitors where a nice change in her boring days.  
But this one annoyed her.  
"What do you want?" she almost added 'bitch', but could refrain from it.  
"Hahi! I thought I would visit you." Haru smiled sweet and put a Vase with flowers on the table. Something smelt foul. She glared at the stupid woman.  
"Don't look like I want to kill you. I just came to let you in on some nice info." she faked a pout and sat down besides Hayato, looking her over.  
" ... hmmm ... without make up you don't look so beautiful any more. Your hair is a little greasy isn't it? I'm sure they don't let you shower just yet. And is that a stubble I see on your face?"  
In some stupid haste Hayato reached for her face, she knew there would be no stubble, but Harus cheery attitude freaked her out, she sounded a little convincing.  
"Just kidding." she laughed and Hayato wanted to retort something but Haru continued, a little blush on her face.  
"You know, I never knew that Tsuna-san had sensitive ears, or that he liked to cuddle in his sleep. And by the way - your bed is really comfortable." Haru stood up and gave her a smug look as she exited the door.

Hayato sat in the hospitals bed, unable to move, just staring at the door.  
She felt a little suffocated.  
"Breath" she reminded herself and took deep breaths through the nose, smelling something very familiar, she looked around and as she concentrated all her senses she could hear a little ticking sound.  
Her head snapped to the flowers and she heard a soft sizzle.  
"Fuck …"

Inukami was outside, smoking, when suddenly there was an huge explosion.  
Dread filled his face as he looked up to the room where Hayato rested.  
Dark smoke streamed out of the shattered window. Cursing he ran inside, hurried up the stairs, bumping into fleeing people. His mind was filled with fear and one thought - let her be safe - He stormed inside the room, the door was no longer and most part of the wall was littering on the floor. The bed hung out of the window and was bent into an obscure shape.  
The smoke stung his eyes and he couldn't make out any details, but he heard a cough and a faint cuss.  
"Oujo-san!" he called.  
"I'm fine, but this bitch will pay. Che, she is even stupid enough to use dynamite against me! I will show her how it's done. This stupid little shit won't see the next day." Angry she cussed some more and moved in Inukamis direction, being mindful of the sharp splinters that littered around the ground.  
She could avoid them thanks to Uri who led the way.  
Inukami supported her and looked her over - she didn't have a scratch on her, how was that even possible?

As they left the room they came face to face with Haru.  
She looked relieved and had tears in her eyes, she fell to the floor and sobbed, her whole from shook because of the crying.  
Hayato frowned at that. The flowers had been from her, to kill her and now this bitch looked like she was glad to see her.  
Her mind put one and one together.  
"Those flowers, they weren't from you?"  
"No. A nurse gave them to me and said it was a present from a good looking man. I thought a friend had send them. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Her voice was broken and she cried like she was in some agony.  
Before Hayato could ask further medics, fire fighters and the police ran up to them. Just her fucking luck.

* * *

Tsuna groaned at the annoying sound that woke him up. He nuzzled deeper in the comfortable cushion, enjoying the nice fragrance it had. He put the blanket over his head in an attempt to shield himself from the insistent ringing.  
But it didn't stop.  
Growling he got up and searched for the phone, who had the nerve to wake him up at the ungodly time of eleven in the morning?  
During his walk to the annoyance he registered that he still wore his suit from yesterday and that he didn't have a clue how he got to bed. Glaring he looked at the callers ID, it was Inukami, he picked up.  
"If that isn't important ..."  
"BOSS! Someone attempted to kill Oujo-san!" At that Tsuna let his phone fall onto the floor. Faster than one could blink he had grabbed his gloves, was in Hyper Dying Will mode and rushed out of Hayatos flat. He started off of the balcony, not caring one bit that somebody could see him flying.

From his perspective high in the air, he could see the commotion outside of the hospital.  
There was no way he could get in from the front, so he just landed on the roof and used the entrance to the staircase.

He rushed down the stairs until he reached the floor on which Hayatos room had been.  
A lot of police was around, taking pictures and closing the room of for further inspection. Than he saw a nurse talking to the police and ran towards her.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where Gokudera Hayato is?" he was breathless and wanted nothing more than to see her.  
"Who are you?" the police officer sounded like he was a suspect.  
"I'm her boyfriend and before you ask - I sneaked in through the personal entrance." he confessed sheepishly. The man in front of him looked him up and down, doubt clear in his eyes, but after a few moments he nodded and led Tsuna to Hayatos new room.

Meanwhile Hayato lay in a new room and got a check up.  
Haru and Inukami were sitting on chairs inside the room, they didn't want to take chances.  
"It's a wonder that you are still alive. You don't even have one scratch." The doctor looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes. She didn't put it against him, because there was no way he could know how she had protected herself.  
"How did you survive that?" The inspector responsible for this case asked her. He was a man in his mid forties and had sharp eyes. His hair was beginning to change colour. "I was in the bathroom when the explosion happened." To be in the presence of police made her quite uncomfortable.  
She was looked at like he didn't really believe her lie.  
"I see, but do you .." before he could speak more the door was slammed open and suddenly she was in a tight embrace.

"Hayato, thank god you're fine." she couldn't even react before he pulled away and closed his lips over hers, not minding the people who stood around one bit.  
The inspector had put away his gun, which he had drawn as Tsuna had rushed in.  
Tsuna pulled away and looked deep into her eyes and she could see his worry and relief and the love he felt for her. He embraced her once more and she looked over his shoulder to see Haru, who looked ashamed onto the floor and Inukami who just grinned.  
"I'm fine, but if you keep it up I will choke." she whispered in his ear and he blushed.  
"I'm sorry." he let go of her and looked around, just now recognizing that there were a lot of people standing around.  
The inspector coughed a little, seemingly to get her attention back.  
"Gokudera-san, do you now why somebody wants to kill you?" he asked.  
"No." Sure, she was a high ranking Mafiosi, who wouldn't want to kill her for that?  
"I see. But do you, by any chance, know of a criminal organization under the Name Bakeneko?" he held his little notebook close to him, ready to write what ever she had to say.  
"Why would I know about something like that?" Tsuna was really surprised how well she could lie, even with his Hyper Intuition it would be hard to detect.  
"The man who shot you was one of them. We wanted to interrogate him after his wounds have healed, but he became insane in just one night and babbles like a baby. Nobody knows the cause of it." There was someone who knew the cause, Tsuna had ordered Mukuro to get as much info as possible, there was no way a normal human could stay sane after having Mukuro in their head.  
He had to hide a smile.  
"But what does it have to do with me? I was just a victim by chance, he wanted to kill my teacher."  
"That's what I thought, too. But the store, where you worked at as a part timer was burned down. Did you know about it?" She gaped at him like a fish and turned angry eyes to Inukami, who shrunk a little.  
And even Tsuna flinched when she looked at him reproachful.  
"Nobody told me." she sighed.  
"Hmm ... I think the burned shop, the attack at your school and the incident today were all caused by the Bakeneko. And I fear they won't let you off. Therefore I will see to it that police officers will watch over you until we know more. You will be under protection, so don't worry." That was exactly what worried her.  
"I don't think that is necessary." she said soft and added: "Don't you need all your men to investigate this case?"  
"It is necessary. I won't be able to sleep well if you are not protected properly. And we have enough manpower at hand." he smiled at her and she had the urge to make a run for it.  
How the hell was she supposed to relax and heal when she was surrounded by the police? Who would sleep with their natural enemy besides them?  
"I want to go home." she whined.  
"Just wait a few more days." The doctor smiled at her.  
"Of course we watch you at home too, just to make sure nothing happens to you." The Inspector ruffled her hair and she felt a little offended by that. After that he left the room together with his colleague who had brought Tsuna along.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked the older male.  
"She doesn't need to know that er employer is suspected to work for the organized crime." he looked back, because he had the feeling of being watched, but nobody besides police officers was in the hallway.

After the police was gone, the doctor gave her some painkillers and left.  
She sighed heavily and leaned back against her cushion, feeling pretty much exhausted.  
Tsuna caressed her hair.  
"Juudaime ... did you sleep with your suit still on?" she looked him up and down, his hair was unkempt and his suit a mess, he looked horrible.  
"I think. But I can't remember how I got to bed. The last thing I know is that Haru had massaged my shoulders."  
"I see ... " she looked at Haru a playful smirk on her face, so that bitch had lied to her.  
"Maybe Haru knows how you got to bed." she said sweetly.  
" ... He was more or less sleep walking ... I just guided him to the bed ... we fell both down and he clung to me, like I was some kind of huge Teddy bear." she didn't dare to look at the both of them and chewed on her lip. Earlier that day she had said things to Hayato she now regretted deeply.  
Hayato hummed happy and smiled at her like a mother who was proud of her child to have told the truth. Tsuna was a little confused about their behaviour but didn't dare to ask, he knew that those two had issues because of him. Inukami looked as out of it as he himself felt.

The door to the room opened and all eyes were on it, ready to strike.  
"Yo!" It was Yamamoto and he closed the door behind him. On his lips was a cheerful smile, but his whole composure told them, that something was going on.  
"Yamamoto what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.  
"Well ... Seguchi-san wanted to send his regards to Gokudera and he hopes that she gets well soon." he laughed and moved his head a little to the side.  
Three out of four people didn't get him, but those three weren't of Vongola blood.  
Tsuna understood, after some thinking, that Seguchi-san was in some kind of trouble and that his Rain couldn't talk about it because of the police officers on the other side of the door.  
"That's nice of him." he nodded, showing that he had understood the massage.  
"I thought so, too." Yamamoto laughed and Hayato was suddenly very sleepy, she couldn't even think straight.  
"Strange ... " She whispered before falling asleep.

"Inukami, please bring Haru home. Yamamoto will guard Hayato for the time being." Tsuna ordered.  
"Are you sure boss?" he asked and looked at Yamamoto, this guy didn't seem really capable.  
"Yes. He will do a much better job than you." with fire in his eyes Tsuna glared at Inukami, showing him how much he had failed his orders.  
Some part of Inukami died at the glare he received.  
"I understand." he bowed deep and guided Haru outside.  
Yamamoto made a low whistle.  
"Don't you think that that was a bit harsh?" he asked.  
"How would you feel if it was Kyoko who was almost killed?" There was no answer, but Tsuna knew that his friend now understood how he felt.  
Tsuna leaned down and kissed Hayatos forehead. He looked at her and stoked a strand of hair out of her face, before he kissed her lips.  
"You will watch her, won't you?" he looked at Hayato as he talked to Yamamoto. His voice not more than a whisper.  
"Sure thing. I will mail you later about this other thing." he had sat down near the window, the door in his view. Tsuna had to look at him to feel him and he knew, that an ordinary person wouldn't even see him.  
It was a little terrifying how good his friend could hide his presence.  
"Thanks, for letting her rest." He had noticed that Yamamoto had put his girlfriend to sleep, using his rain attribute of calmness.  
He just shrugged it off, because it had been a little unfair, he didn't want to hear her nagging all day long. Even if it was mostly funny, it could be annoying at times.  
Tsuna nodded and left the room, kissing Hayatos forehead a last time.

As he walked down the street he knew he was being followed. He didn't even need his instincts to feel the presence of this person. Yawning he stretched himself without a care in the world. Whoever was behind him had closed the distance to a certain degree, his movements felt wrong.  
There was no killing intent, but a certain nervousness, it was almost as if his stalker feared for his life.  
Out of his eyes sight he saw a black car slowly approaching.  
It seemed like they wanted to kidnap him.

He contemplated if he should let himself be caught or not. If he let them do it, there would be a high chance for him to meet the boss and get it over with.  
But then again, they didn't know that he was the boss, so why should he meet theirs?  
The car was almost at his side, he needed to make a quick decision.  
From a nearby tree a black shadow looked at him, he recognized Reborn who nodded at him.  
The decision was made.

He played the fearful and clueless victim, struggled a bit against his kidnappers and was shoved into the black car.  
Now the real game started.

* * *

Somehow I begin to loose my drive ...  
Reviews please? To fuel me? I need a little motivation ...


	12. War

**Snappel: **Thank you for your Review**!**

Snowflake:

I don't lose interest, it's just that I'm not as fast with wirting as I'm used to be ...  
**  
Fatin Adolfina: **My drive comes back with every Review I get ^^  
**  
Saruko:** This chapter will (hopefully) be to your liking XD

**Authors note:**Do you have some tissue at hand? No? Go get it, there will be a Little something ;) Longest chapter ever! But that doesn's say much. I have a two weeks vacation! Meaning I can write as much as I like without my work getting in the way!  
I think about creating an account on deviantart where I can post some fanarts of this FF...

Well than enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**War  
**  
Amateurs all together, was what he thought about them.  
Neither had they searched him for any weapons nor had they put a blindfold around his eyes.  
They had bound his hands to the front seat, with his own tie. If he wanted to, he could strangle the guy in front of him.

The one who had followed him sweat a bullets and shifted nervous in his seat. But he needed to play the frightened hostage.  
"Wh ... what do you .. do you want fr ... from me?" he remembered the days when the stutter came out every time he spoke to someone. Funny how much he had changed in the past two years.  
"Shh .. shut up!" the guy who drove shouted and sounded even more afraid than his partner looked.  
"Hiii!" he screeched and the guy at his side seemed as if he would be crying any moment now.

The car had a window on the roof and he could see the little yellow spot against the blue of the sky. Hibird did follow them and would lead Hiabri to their hideout. Hopefully he would meet the real boss.  
Tsuna had to hold back a yawn, there was just nothing to do for him. He recognized the buildings and streets, they were still in Namimori, but soon left the town.

They arrived at a well known hideout.  
One that had been the base for another dark figure, before he had decided that it was to run down for his liking.  
Seems like Koukyo Land was really well liked.  
He almost laughed at that.

What was it with those evil doers and the worn buildings?  
Personally he preferred clean and modern buildings, he even liked the castle, which was the Vongolas headquarters. But that one had tradition and showed the long history of his Family.  
Well, Shady places for shady characters.

As his kidnapper fiddled nervous with his restraints he let his gun fall and didn't even notice his mistake.  
He would have face-palmed at that, if not for his bound hands.  
After some difficulty his abductor had loosened the simple knot of the tie and shoved him out of the car, almost falling down himself.  
And here he thought he was clumsy.

The interior of the building hadn't changed that much, as far as he could tell the hallways were the same destroyed ones like before.  
But when they reached the small cinema he didn't know if he should laugh, cry or just shake his head.  
Before it was creepy as hell, because Mukuro liked the horror theme.  
Now they had arranged it a little, well, to say, it was really just a little too, ahm, gay.  
Not that he was prejudice or something.  
But those pink and red walls, the flower arrangements and the whole sparkling was a little too much.  
Maybe the boss was a little girl? Than he could overlook this, little girls were supposed to like puppets and teddies.

His eyes landed on a person on a pink throne.  
A man.  
He was dressed in black, had black hair and black shades. It seems like he wanted to impress people with the whole collection of chains and spikes at his clothes. Even Longchamp wouldn't put that many safety pins on his clothes.

"Bro, we brought one of them, like you asked." one of his kidnappers said fearful.  
"Yeah ... I seeee thaaat." Why did he speak his words so long? It was absurd.  
"Buuut whhhhyyy dooo youuu briiiing meee suuch smallll friee?" Drugs maybe?  
"We thought, well, that he is better than nothing?" Was it just Tsuna or had this guy wet his pants?  
"Hmmmm ... thaaaan heee betterrr isss offf useee." Should that sound threatening? A look at the two at his side showed him - yes it was a warning. But was this one freak the big boss? He didn't look like it, but Tsuna knew that he himself didn't look like one either.

"Soooo ... myyyy dearrr gueassssst pleassseee tellll meeeee yourrr naaaammmeee." Tsuna blinked.  
"Excuse me, I couldn't understand what you said. Can you please repeat it?"  
"Iiiii wannnteddd tooo knoooowww youuuurrr naaaammmeee."  
"Again please?" he knew what that person wanted, but he wanted to test the waters.  
"IIIII assskkkeeed whaatttt youurrr nammeee issss."  
"What?" add a tilting head.  
"Yourrrr naaammmeee!"  
"No, I still didn't get it." Tsuna shook his head.  
"I wanted to know your name you fucker!" the guy now shouted, his head read in anger.  
"Why didn't you just ask?" he shrugged his shoulders and saw the anger in his enemy rising. He never knew that it was this funny to make people angry.  
"Just tell me your fucking name!"  
"My mother told me never to ask a person for their name without introducing myself. It's not polite." he smiled at the stranger. The two at his side had taken a few steps back. The one on the throne grabbed the armrest with so much force, that his hands turned white. He gave off some strange gurgling sound.  
"... Motoki ..." he mumbled.  
"Ah I see, nice to meet you Motoki-san. My name is Tsuna." he smiled in his most charming manner and had soften his voice, so that it was a little more seducing than necessary.

The guy, Motoki, blushed an unhealthy shade of red and hid his face behind his hands, wiggling around like a school girl who just talked to her first crush. In his mind Tsuna high-fived with his Hyper Intuition. The lessons on Mafia seduction were really helpful, now he owes Reborn a little cash.  
"I would like to know a little more about you, Why don't we sit down and chat for a while?" He asked, still smiling.  
Motoki nodded shy and guided him to a table with chairs, even serving tea.  
The whole situation was now in Tsunas hands and he could ask questions at his pace, without giving much out about himself. He didn't knew, that this was the most necessary ability of a Boss.

"You have a great sense of interior design." he lied.  
"Well thank you." Motoki beamed at him.  
"I really feel honoured to be your guest. Why did you invite me?" Tsuna sipped his tea and winked at the man in front of him.  
"The person I work for, asked me to kidnap one of the rivals." Motoki sipped his own tea. Bingo, this one wasn't the big boss but had the knowledge if his identity. "Sometimes it is really hard to be popular. It's not my fault that men and women like me that much." Tsuna sighed.  
"They don't see you as a love rival, more like in business." Motoki blushed.  
"But I'm just some poor part timer at a second hand store. Well I was, the store was burned down a while ago." he looked sad.  
"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere and ashamed.  
"No I'm sorry, time is up." Tsuna stood up and his kidnapper looked confused at him.

A loud crash was heard and the whole building vibrated under the sheer force of the attack.  
A ball with long needles rolled through walls, destroying the old building even more.  
Hibari wasn't in a good mood.  
His tonfas made short process with running enemies, he bit to death whoever crossed his way. He just stopped when he had reached the main part of the building, the cinema.  
There he met Sawada, an unconscious body slung over his shoulder.  
"Perfect timing." he complimented the cloud guardian and moved out of the room.

As he made his way outside he saw the members of the disciplinary committee cleaning up behind their chairman.  
They moved bodies out of the building, throwing them on one pile.  
He heard Kururo asking: "Should I prepare some wood?" and stopped in his tracks.  
"I think they are still alive." He interfered, there was no need to burn them.  
Who in their right mind would?  
"I was just joking." she said, grinning at him. He doubted it.  
"How is Gokudera?"  
"She is fine and can leave the hospital in a few days."  
"That's good to hear. Maybe I will visit her, if I have the time ... Hibari-san is a slave driver, sends us on patrol non stop." Well it was more or less his order, meaning that he was the real slave driver.  
"I see... Well ... I need to go back to Namimori." and on cue the old Mitsubishi arrived, this time Tsukino sat behind the steering wheel.  
Reborn sat in the front passengers seat - on a children's seat, and it looked like he was pouting.  
"See you later." Kururo said and Tsuna nodded, throwing Motoki in the trunk.

"So, where did you get the safety seat?" Tsuna chuckled a little.  
"It's from my child."  
"You are a father?"  
"Five times."  
Reborn and Tsuna looked at Tsukino like he had grown another head.  
"How old are you?" Like Reborn was one to ask.  
"twenty eight, the same as Inu and Saru." his eyes were focused on the road, he drove exactly like the law commanded.  
"And you have five children?" this was a little too much in Tsunas eyes.  
"Soon six or seven, the doctor couldn't really tell. And before you ask - I'm married for eight years now. My eldest are twins and four years later we were blessed with triplets - now four years old. And my wife is my childhood love." his cheeks were a little red at this confession.  
"I'm worried." He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"About what?" Tsukino stopped at a red light and looked at him.  
"That I don't pay you enough. I mean, children are really expensive, food and things like that. How do you manage that?"  
"... my wife won the jackpot in the lottery ... three times. And she knows how to manage finances. Unlike me she is really brilliant." It was green and he drove off, concentrating on the traffic.  
And Tsuna wondered if Hayato knew of those things.

Motoki was secured in the basement of Inukamis hostclub and he looked as if he liked to be bound to a chair.  
And Tsuna really didn't want to know what was going on inside of Inukamis head. He had seen a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"Inukami, I leave the interrogation to you. Just ask what we really need to know."  
"I will do my best." he bowed a little and Tsuna nodded.

He sat at a table together with Mukuro and Ryouhei.  
"Do you have some news?"  
"Oh yes. The one who had attacked the school did so on orders. An higher ranking member of the Bakeneko had told him who to look for. But sadly this man was a heavy drug addict and forgot the face of his target. It took me some time to get a good look at his memories, the drugs made them more than just blurry, but I was able to get a good picture of his target." Mukuro told him all business like.  
"And?"  
"You won't like it." he sighed: "The target was Gokudera Hayato and sadly he really did shoot her, even if he didn't know she was the so called dealer."  
Tsuna furrowed his brows in anger.  
"Why Hayato?"  
"He didn't know of the details, but I think it had something to do with the kidnapping of her from a few weeks ago."  
"That's extreme. Why didn't they attack Miura, too?" It was the first time that Ryouhei used his brain and asked the right question. Mukuro just shook his head, he didn't know.  
"Maybe because she doesn't seem like much of a threat. Hayato has the composure of a leader, especially when you put her right next to Haru." Tsuna concluded.  
"No. I think it was because Hayato stands more out, one can recognize her at the first glance. Haru looks like any other Japanese High school girl, there is nothing really memorable about her. But Hayato with her hight, white skin and silver hair is outstanding, everybody besides her just fades into the background." Reborn sipped his espresso and Tsuna blushed, it had sounded like his tutor had complimented his girlfriend and that made him happy.

"What are you blushing for?" And he got a mallet to the head. Rubbing the bump he frowned at Reborn, but didn't complain.  
"But why do they go to such extreme length as to send her an extreme bomb?" Another reasonable question.  
"With her looks it wouldn't be a surprise if she was the favourite of the boss." Saruyama sat down: "And that would mean - kill her and the boss will show his face. It's common sense to attack the woman when you want to kill the man."  
"That just shows how much of amateurs they really are. The Mafia has certain rules, rules one shouldn't break." He was furious, this Bakeneko scum didn't know a fuck about their world.  
"I don't want to take away your little delusion, but those rules just apply to the Families who are part of Vongola." Mukuro said and kufufued. Tsuna looked at Reborn asking with his eyes if that was true. The three year old sipped his espresso and than nodded, confirming the Mists statement. Sighing he rubbed his forehead, the headache was coming back full force.

"I've got Information from Yamamoto that Seguchi-san is under tight watch, the police is suspicious of him. They think he works for the organized crime. That is also the reason why they want to protect Hayato." He explained .  
"Well, he was the Boss of Vongolas Japanese branch, so they are exactly right." Mukuro just shrugged his shoulders. The sun guardian nodded in agreement.  
Before Tsuna could say anything Inukami came up from the basement, closing his shirt.  
"Boss. This Motoki guy told me everything."  
"Do I want to know what you did with him?" Inukami just smiled. Tsuna had to cough a little to get his throat clear.  
"What did he tell you?"  
"The clan is formed like a pyramid. The boss is the upper part of it. Motoki himself is under direct orders. And he has his henchmen and they have theirs and so on. One of the same ranking colleagues did order the assassination attempt on Oujo-san. It seems like they had seen you and her together, so they assumed that you were one of her henchmen ." The blonde had sat down and drank some water, he looked like he had run a marathon. His face was red and his breath ragged.  
"So he knows the extreme face of the big boss?" Ryouhei asked.  
"Apparently."  
"Did you get a description of him?" Tsuna wanted to bring this war to an end before any civilians would be endangered.  
"Yes, he even had a picture of this person in his pocket." Inukami gave it to him and the attending guardians, Saruyama and Reborn looked over his shoulder to get a look.

"EXTREME!" shouted one.  
"Kufufufufu" laughed the other.  
"That's quite surprising." commented Reborn.  
"Who would have thought that someone like that is the boss of a notorious gang?" Saruyama said.

They all looked at a picture of a young woman. She was quite normal looking, plain even. Black twin tails, glasses and the Nami high School uniform.  
"Are you sure, that this is the boss? He didn't lie to you?" Tsuna inquired further.  
"I made sure that he wouldn't be able to lie to me." there was a smug smile on Inus face and Tsuna really didn't want to know how exactly he had questioned Motoki. Even Mukuro looked like he didn't want to know.  
"I will send her picture to Hibari. Maybe he recognizes her face from the students list he keeps in his office." Tsuna sighed, he never would have guessed that someone from his school would cause them trouble.  
But well, Hibari would discipline her thoroughly.

* * *

Just two days later they met Hibari in his office at school.  
"Her Name is Sawaki Hana." he said and somehow this name felt familiar to Tsuna, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"She was expelled from school just three weeks after the start of the new term. The reason was her undesirable behaviour."  
"What did she do?" Yamamoto asked, today Ryouhei was on duty to watch Hayatos back and healing her in the process.  
"... she was the one who had taken the snapshot of Sawada and Gokudera together. And she was the mastermind behind those other disgusting pictures." Hibari made a face like some bug had crept into his nose.  
"Than that just means, that she wants to kill Hayato because she is one intolerant bitch?" Tsuna couldn't comprehend how a person was able to hate someone enough, without knowing them, to actually attempt to kill them. Hayato never had done something wrong. She was just herself. Why was it that some people didn't get it and felt offended because of her?  
Hayato was a sweet and kind person, when you don't rub her the wrong way.  
Why couldn't people let others live their lives like they wanted? What was it with them and their one-sided sight on things? Intolerance is just to stupid.  
He decided, never to judge a book by it's covers and this Sawaki had to learn this, too.  
"I want to get every single piece of Information you have about her." His eyes glowed in an angry orange, he would show her exactly how bad it was to judge a book by its covers.  
She will learn it the hard way.

* * *

Hayato was alone in her hospital room.  
Ryouhei stood outside together with the police officer who was in charge of watching her.  
Both had the decency not to stand inside during her check up.  
The Doctor probed the place where she had been shot a week and some time ago. He mumbled something she didn't understand, but it was most likely because of the fast healing.  
No bullet wound would heal that fast.  
Everything that was left was red skin, it felt tingly and was really sensitive, but other than that she was okay.  
Reborn and the Turf top had assured her, that there will be no scar left, the suns healing power was that strong.

"Hmmm... I don't see a reason to keep you any longer in the hospital. The wound is healed, your blood pressure is normal and you are quite healthy."  
"Does that mean I can go home? Today?" she was exited, finally she could go home and spend her time with Juudaime.  
It was summer, maybe they would go to the beach? Juudaime in swimming trunks - that thought alone made her blush.  
"I will sign the papers for your discharge." he smiled at her and nodded.  
"Thank you!" She beamed at him and he left the room to give her time for changing and packing. He told her watchmen to wait until she was ready, they shouldn't run in there when she was changing her clothes.

Hayato hummed a happy tune, slipped out of the hospital grown and looked through the clothes Juudaime had choosen for her.  
It was so sweet of him to think about anything she needed.  
He had brought tights and a summer dress.  
Looking out of the window she decided to wear that.

It was light orange in colour and had lemons, limes and oranges as a pattern on one half of the skirt.  
She looked a little like a fruit basket, but it had something refreshing. The material was really smooth and light and it flowed around her little curves just perfectly. He even had put the fitting shoes into the suitcase - orange peep-toe wedgies.  
Giggling she put the clothes on and bound her hair into a messy ponytail.  
Looking in the small mirror at the closet she nodded at her reflection.  
She had to do without make-up, because that was the one thing her beloved hadn't thought about. But that wasn't that bad, she looked good even without it. The rest of her stuff was thrown into the suitcase or in her little handbag.  
Her Vongola Gear was knotted to a shawl she wore at her hip, it hindered the skirt from fluttering up during a breeze.

Satisfied she left her room and walked into freedom.

Or that was what she thought, she totally forgot about the tail following her.  
Hopefully Juudaime and the rest will get rid of the Bakaneko soon, she didn't have the patience to spend her summer with a cop at her heels.  
Ryouhei had decided to carry her luggage, because as an extreme man he had to help an injured woman.  
Hayato had snorted and wanted to say something, but decided that she could use this idiot for manual labour. Why should she do it when he insisted?

She opened the door to her flat and almost screamed.  
It looked nothing like her flat.  
Everywhere was something laying around.  
Papers were strewn on the floor around her desk. A half empty cup of coffee stood on it and the counter of her kitchen was filled with empty cup ramen cups. Her eyebrow twitched.

She knew that Juudaime had used her flat as an office, but she never thought, that he could produce so much chaos.  
Now that she thought about it ... his room was sometimes rather messy.  
She had been in the assumption that Lambo was the one who threw Tsunas things around like that and he himself didn't have neither the patience nor the time to clean up after the dumb cow.  
Maybe she should talk about this little problem about him?  
But she didn't want to offend him.  
He had a lot of things to do.  
But her flat looked almost as bad as the office the first time she had seen it.  
How could she say it to him without hurting him?  
Maybe she should just be blunt about it?  
But he was her Boss. On the other hand, he was her boyfriend and had to learn that he couldn't make such a mess in her flat.  
Pondering and pondering she didn't register that the Turf top was searching through her refrigerator and the police officer made himself comfortable at her sofa. She paced a little and collected the things on the floor, cleaning her whole flat without realizing it.

The sound of her door let her snap out of it.  
She looked around and just now really comprehended that she had just cleaned up this mess.  
She even had sorted the papers and everything else without thinking about it. She had been in her little conflicted world, thinking what came first - her respect for her Boss or her disappointment in her boyfriend.

Tsuna came into the room, let his jacket fall down onto the floor, his bag besides it.  
He threw his keys on the kitchen counter, opened the fridge and drank some milk from the carton. He didn't even greet her or the other persons present.  
Her eyebrow twitched when he just put the empty carton onto the kitchen counter, not even caring to throw it into the bin.  
"Juudaime ... welcome home." Her voice sounded a bit strained, like she had to control her anger big time.  
Tsuna flinched, he had been in thoughts and wasn't aware that he wasn't alone. Now that he looked around he saw Ryouhei and a man in uniform sitting on the couch, watching TV and Hayato was in front of the clean desk and shut a folder.  
"Hayato! You are out of the hospital! Why didn't you contact me?" he smiled at her and came out of the kitchen to embrace her softly.  
She almost melted because of his soft and caring tone.  
"My phone had been destroyed during the explosion - and you know that."  
" ... you're right." he laughed a little and kissed her cheek: "It's good to have you back."  
Somehow that one sentence really got on her nerves, something inside her snapped.

"Oh really? I saw that - it's good to be back to clean up your mess. I wonder how my flat would look like if I had been discharged a few weeks later? And you come in and just litter around! You know how to use a coat rack, don't you?" At her outburst he had let go of her and made a few steps back, a small "hii" had escaped his lips.  
He nodded at her question.  
"If you know how to use it, than hang up your fucking jacket! And put your bag somewhere else! And throw away the garbage - and when you do it make sure to sort it properly, think about mother earth - fold the carton to save space for more waste!"  
During her ramble he hurried and did whatever she told him to do.  
He was a little terrified about her behaviour, she never had shouted at him.

Ryouhei, the officer and Reborn (who had come inside with him) observed this little scene with amusement Ryouhei found it funny that Hayato seemed to have forgotten with whom she spoke and therefore forgot her whole respect for Sawada. The officer remembered how much he had suffered when he first moved in with his girlfriend. And Reborn just thought that it was damn time somebody thought this boy to clean up after him.  
Tsuna was so much used to his mother doing everything for him, that he never considered that he should clean his own room.  
Maybe he thought that it was normal for women to do this things for men?  
Seemingly Hayato had another opinion about that.

"If you know how to handle trash - then why was my flat in such a mess?" She glared down at him, after he had sat on the floor in front of her. He looked away, ashamed.  
"I didn't have the time." he mumbled under his breath.  
"It takes much less time to throw things away after you emptied them than to collect the waste and clean up after a week! I'm just fresh out of the hospital and had to tidy up. I'm your girlfriend, not your personal cleaning lady." Hayato huffed and was a little breathless, she looked at Tsuna, who sat there like a dog which was getting scolded by it's owner.  
"I'm sorry. " he apologized sincerely, his cheeks were red because of his embarrassment.

Their eyes met and she felt a little guilty about her ranting. She fought the urge to throw herself on the floor and apologize repeatedly for her insolent behaviour towards him. She had goosebumps because of her inner conflict and shuddered a little.  
"I ... It's okay. But please be careful the next time." she mumbled and looked away, blushing furiously.  
"I will." Tsuna smiled at her and stood up, kissing her cheek and embracing her. He needed to soothe her anger a little and she liked the cuddling, it helped a lot when she was upset about something.  
She sighed and leaned against him.

"That was EXTREME!"  
"Get out of here Turf top!" she shouted back at him, it started a series of retarded arguments and fights until Tsuna interfered and shooed Ryouhei outside, saying something about Yamamoto being all alone with Kyoko. It didn't take long for Ryouhei to burst out of the door for an extreme jog around the town, aimlessly searching for his sister and her boyfriend.

"Mister police man, why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you watch from the outside?" Tsuna smiled at the man.  
"... you're right, but I think it is more comfortable to spend my shift inside." he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"That doesn't sound like something a professional should say. It seems like you don't take your job seriously at all." The way he said it did rub the cop in all the right ways. He had been scolded by a teen aged boy, who needed to be reprimanded by his girlfriend about cleaning.  
That was really frustrating.  
He sighed and left the flat with a nod.

Hayato slumped down on her sofa, the adrenaline had let up and now she felt pretty much exhausted. Tsuna sat besides her and decided that it was time for him to enjoy her presence. He laid down, his head on her lap. As he wanted to close his eyes something or better someone jumped on his stomach.  
"Reborn!" he shouted.  
"Your fault for ignoring me." The kid just sat there like nothing was wrong with it: "There are things to discuss and do."  
Tsuna groaned annoyed, he wanted to relax a little before things will get ugly.  
"What is it?" Hayato inquired.  
"The Bakeneko. Hibaris people found their laboratories. Tonight our people will crush them." he sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of long fingers massaging his scalp. It felt so good to have her back. If not for Reborn he would do something even more pleasurable with her.  
A punch to his guts put him out of his thoughts: "Don't think about it!" Reborn grinned: "I will spend the night here."  
"I can't let you sleep on the couch Reborn-san." Hayato looked at him with concern. This man was a child a needed a more comfortable sleeping place. There was no way that her sofa was the right place for a child to sleep on.  
"No need to worry, Tsuna will sleep on it." he grinned when Tsuna glared at him, clearly annoyed by his interference with his love life.

* * *

This night Tsuna was pouting as he snuggled into the cushion of the couch.  
Here he was - banned from the bedroom, because three persons wouldn't fit inside Hayatos bed.  
Reborn had the unfair advantage of being a child, therefore he was allowed to sleep in her bed, together with her.  
He glared at the ceiling when the thought hit him that Reborn would be able to cuddle with his beloved girlfriend instead of him. He turned around and wanted to sleep, but his jealousy didn't let him.

Hayato felt a little uncomfortable with Reborn in her bed.  
He was the best Hitman there was and he was a trusted friend of the ninth.  
He was the person who had been the most against her (at that time developing) relationship with Juudaime. To this day she didn't really know if he just put up with it or if he really supported them.  
She looked at his sleeping face, it was creepy, that he still slept with his eyes open.  
Sighing she turned around and wanted to fall asleep, but it wasn't possible she wanted to cuddle. She looked a last time at Reborn and decided to just spend the night with Juudaime on her sofa.  
Careful she took her blanket, put it around herself and tiptoed to the living room.  
As she closed the door an amused smile graced the Hitmans lips.

With her blanket around her it was really complicated to climb over a sleeping person.  
Her foot was tangled with it and she lost her balance, falling down and sitting on him.  
Tsuna had been awake the whole time and had watched her fascinated. Now that she sat atop him like that all his blood rushed down south. She felt that something under her moved a bit it almost had freaked her out until she registered where exactly she sat.  
"Juudaime ... are you awake?" she whispered. The answer were two hands which slowly crept up her exposed legs.  
Caressing the inside of her thighs.  
She just wore little shorts and a big sleep shirt. Her skin felt warm and tingly where he touched her.  
"Please don't do that." she whispered back.  
"Why not? I know you like it." his thumbs drew circles near her crotch area, teasing the sensitive flesh. A shudder run through her body as she felt herself responding to him.

She shifted a little, rubbing against Tsuna, without intending to.  
He took a sharp breath through his teeth.  
"You're a tease." he sat up as far as he could and grabbed the back of Hayatos head. He kissed her a little too rough, but she enjoyed it and responded eagerly. In one swift movement he changed their positions.  
Now he knelt between her spread legs the view was almost indecent but he couldn't care less.  
He gave a light thrust against her.  
Her breath hitched in her throat. "  
Juud .." she wanted to protest. "Shh ... be quite or you will wake up Reborn. He is a light sleeper." his forefinger lay on her lips, his other hand was massaging her thigh. He let his hand wander from her lips to her cheek, down her neck in feather light touches.  
Fingers were followed by lips, tongue and the occasional bite. Oh so soft.

Through the fabric of her shirt he caressed her very small bosom, circling the perked nipple and basking at her fast breathing.  
She could do nothing more than to crab the blanket and concentrate to be as still as possible.  
A sneaky hand wandered under the waistband of her short and wanted to pull the offending cloth down. But like any other time she held him back.  
"Please don't." she whispered.  
"... okay ..." he let go of the band, but his hand was still an her skin, kneading the smooth bottom cheek a finger slipped between the both of them.  
"What are you doing?!" she almost screamed but held back.  
"I just thought …"  
"No! I don't want to, it's unhealthy." she looked to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see his disappointed face. But anal sex was out of the question, she wouldn't do it.  
He kissed her teary eyes.  
"Don't cry, I won't do it." he whispered in her ear and bit it softly.

His hands were now at her hip, smoothing the soft skin just above the waist band.  
She looked at him: "I'm sorry it's just..."  
"No, don't apologize." he kissed her with all his love and passion, showing her that he accepted her decision and wouldn't force her into anything. The kiss was responded to with vigour, with her arms around his neck she could pull him even closer.  
She moved her hip a little up, against his crotch, to show him that he could continue with this pleasurable play.  
He took her invitation and rocked himself against her, a soft motion.  
There was no need for strong movements or frantic thrusts.

The friction between them was sweet and enough to let them feel content about their love.  
She had hooked her feet behind his back and moved along with him and struggled to keep her voice from coming out too loud. There was no helping the escape of a few soft gasps or moans, even her beloved had a hard time to hold them back.  
A pleasurable cold but hot shudder ran through her veins and the wetness she felt was the sign that she had reached completion.

But he wasn't ready yet.  
With every time they did it he needed even more time to reach his climax. Sometimes he would stop, because he was considerate of her and didn't want to use her like that. But today she would help him.  
There was no need for him to stop, she loved seeing him exhausted from the hot passion they shared. Even if she was against the anal part, it didn't mean she wouldn't use something entirely different to let him fall in pleasure.

He stopped his motion and wanted to move away, ready to use the bathroom to complete.  
As soon as he moved up she flipped him down, looking at him, flushed and shy, but also confident. Before he could ask what she wanted to do she had moved down, eyeing the bulge in his sleeping pants.  
"Haya ..." his own voice interrupted him, he let out a moan half shocked and half pleased. She had taken him out of his confinements and held him in a strong but gentle grip.  
Hesitant she moved her hand up and down the shaft, before she was ready to do it.  
Looking up at him one last time she kissed the tip of his manhood and Tsuna didn't know how to hold his voice back. The sound he made encourage her to do even more and she nibbled a little at it, licking the collecting liquid off and putting as much into her mouth as she was able to.  
He had to control himself - he wanted to feel much more of this amazing heat, but he knew it would choke her if he moved up.  
Whatever she had done with her tongue it made the pressure flow out of him, his release had come.  
Hayato had seen it coming but wasn't able to move away fast enough, the precious liquid of life was now all over her face.  
Without much thought she just wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt and listened to the unsteady breath of her boyfriend. She made herself comfortable atop him, her head resting on his chest, listening his frantic heartbeat as he stroked her hair.

As they shared their love and passion for each other, a war was raging all around the town.

* * *

By the rise of the moon they moved, going according to plan.

The workshop was filled with dust, the air smelled like mould a few people hurried around poured some liquids together with other things. Melting chemicals into pills. They worked like bees all according to the queens wishes.  
There would be no delay in the delivery and they would make the required amount of drugs, because that was their job and they took pride in it.  
One of them put the pills into little plastic bags.

A rumble shook the equipment, it made them look up confused, that hadn't felt like an earthquake.  
They heard a sound like thunder, but no clouds had been on the summer nights sky.  
Before one could ask or look around the ceiling came crashing down on them.  
A demon with shiny claws appeared in front of them, his black wings fluttering behind his back.  
That was the story they would tell the police later on.

But the truth was - all fifteen drug workers had been bitten to death by none other than Hibari Kyouya, a seventeen year old teen.  
He smiled as he broke skin and bones, not caring that some of those people will never walk again.  
The few that attempted to run away were mercilessly smashed by his little Roll.  
Huge spikes bored into soft flesh and gave no way for further resistance. Soon the whole floor was covered with chemicals and blood, surrounded by motionless bodies. "Weak herbivores." Was the only sentence he said before he left the scene.  
He could hear the police cars from far away, smirking he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

A howl resonated through the abandoned warehouse.  
The people in the basement had goosebumps all over, this had sounded like it came out of some horror film.  
The tapping sound of big paws with claws echoed through the empty hall.  
Two noses sniffled the ground, searching for their prey.  
Polished shoes followed those enormous dogs, strong arms carried an axe.  
The human and his faithful partners were one with their senses and they felt the fear of the people below them.  
A fatal mistake was done by his prey, they had opened the hatch to their basement.  
The first man who had stuck his head out was grabbed by strong fangs, fangs which bored through cloth into the flesh of a shoulder.  
The hunter pulled him up.  
In his panic the pray struggled.  
"If you do that he will bite your neck. He is a trained killer." a maniacal gleam was seen in glowing eyes and he swore that he just met a werewolf. The blunt side of the axe connected with his guts and he passed out.  
Inukami grinned, nobody should mess with him.  
He was a dog who protected what was important to him. And he would spill blood for his owner if necessary.

People came up to him and wanted to hurt him, but his partners didn't let them.  
Sharp fangs crushed bones with one bite, one word and they would bite arms or legs off. Any attempt to escape was hindered by the watchdogs in front of the door. Nobody was able to escape their fate.  
The dog tamer knew how to use his friends efficiently.

* * *

At another point people fought a wild gang war.  
But the enemies had no chance.  
To be small was never as good as in such situations.  
She could make herself almost invisible to the eye of those big guys.  
When they fought against her comrades she could just rush at them, digging her knife in guts, but never hitting them vital enough. They fell down and bled, loosing conscious one by one. And in the end she would be the one who had finished all of those guys off, without getting injured.  
She was Kururo Saruko and a member of the disciplinary committee.  
Punishing rule breakers was her passion, besides other things.

* * *

A little wooden hut near the forest was smashed to pieces with just one strike.  
One strike which also knocked everyone within it out.  
He was a little disappointed at the lack of fighting spirit.  
Those people weren't extreme enough for him.

* * *

A blue flame danced around the hideout, the only source of light in the still and dark environment.  
It was the soul of a deceased person.  
Maybe one that had died through the overuse of their drugs?  
Whatever it was that danced there was calming and didn't feel wrong at all.  
They couldn't take their eyes off of it. The contradiction to their sleepy bodies were their fearful minds.  
Sleep would lead them to their death, they were sure of it.  
This soul would devour them and take them down to the depths of hell, they couldn't sleep.  
It will kill them. But they fell into a deep slumber.  
Nobody could win against the tranquil rain.

* * *

The white rabbit would guide them through the hole into wonderland.  
There they would meet cute little Alice.  
Alice who would chop their arms and legs up, Alice who just left their heads.  
Alice who drew beautiful pictures with their blood and organs.  
Alice who had just one eye.  
Alice with the purple hair, styled like a tropical fruit.  
Alice with the trident, who was smiling kind and forgiving.  
Alice who ate them alive and turned them into zombies.  
Alice who was a nightmare born from illusions made by the white rabbit.  
The white rabbit with the glowing red eye.  
It had messed them up.  
They saw impossible things and the Cheshire Cat looked like a marshmallow.  
A never ending nightmare was hunting them down.

* * *

As the sun rose the police was in an uproar.  
At seven locations around town they found people in different states of mind and health.  
Some had been beaten to a bloody pulp, others just slept away the night bound together with their drugs.  
A few looked like a pack of wild dogs had chewed on them.  
Others had clean knife wounds.  
In the forest they had laid between shattered wood, glass, pills and chemicals.  
And there were those who didn't respond to questions, they just looked around with fear and insanity in their eyes.  
Words like demons, ninja or wolfs could be heard.  
But nobody was able to really say what had happened to them.  
The Bakeneko clan had been ripped off of their main source of income.  
The old inspector smelled a gang war.  
What will be the answer of the Bakeneko?  
And who was the invader?

* * *

... And that's that for now. I think I failed a Little at the war Thing. BUT those Bakeneko guys are just plain normal People - they wouldn't stand a Chance against the 10th gen. Somehow Inukami had the longest part ... I liked the idea of him using trained dog as his "weapon", because his name means something like "dog god" and yeah, I love Dogs.

How did you like it?


	13. Oh the Horror

** my dear reviewers:  
Saruko: **the war ended too soon? hehe Snowflake guessed it right - the Boss isn't defeated! It goes on! Like right now in this chapter XD. Now that I've read the smut again - you're right it was too short! But cry not! I have written another, much longer one for one of the next chapters.  
**Snowflake and Fatin Adolfina: **I knew this Alice Thing was a great idea, it just somehow came up and I thought it would be awesome and freaky as hell.

And that the Boss is a Girl (16/17 years old) has just one reason - most of the time the big bad enemy is a guy, so I just thought it was time for something new!

**Disclaimer: **... I forgot that for a few chapters. Don't own anything, just my crazy fantasy

**Authors note: **The fight goes on! This chapter and the next has horror and gore ... pfff, as if I could seriously write that! I mean it has some horror in it, but it's more on the funny side, because I'm not able to be serious!

So Yeah, an early update because I feel really inspired recently! But it's a little short. I needed some good point to cut it.

Enjoy or not, it's up to you! ;)

* * *

**Oh the**** Horror**

The hot topic on the news this morning was the raid and destruction of hidden drug laboratories.  
The fabricators had been wiped out within one night, the police had worked hard to find the hideouts, but never found them and now an unknown source had erased those evil does from Namimori.  
And they even had made it a point to inform the cops beforehand.  
There was talk about a bloodbath, but nobody had died.  
For now the police held back many informations.  
Who did that?  
Why did they do that?  
Will this little town go under in a war between gangs?  
There were many unanswered questions...

Tsuna sat at the table together with Hayato and Reborn, they ate breakfast and watched the news.  
He felt quite content, after all he knew what had happened. He had been the one to order his people to get rid of this Bakeneko scum.  
They had hurt Hayato, destroyed their store and almost killed his most beloved.  
It was big time that they learned that every action would get a reaction. Now he just needed to wait until this stupid girl made a grave mistake. She would make one, he was quite sure about that. And than she will learn who the real Boss in town was.  
He drank his coffee and looked at his girlfriend, admiring her beauty and remembering what she had done with her sinful mouth, that now bit into a slice of toast.  
She felt his gaze and faced him, a questioning expression on her face.  
He smiled and she blushed a deep red, avoiding eye contact.  
Reborn who had heard them last night just smirked behind the shadow of his fedora.  
Those two could be really awkward.  
He didn't know what exactly they had done, but judging from his students perverted expression it wasn't just some innocent touching and kissing.  
They had grown up so much so fast.  
Now he felt like an old dude.

The door bell of Hayatos apartment rang, all three occupants looked up at the sound, pondering if they should answer to it or not.  
At the second ring she got up, straightening her skirt out and putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
It seemed like it was her routine to look into the mirror, near her entrance, to check if she was presentable enough to open the door.  
Nodding at her mirage she turned around and opened up for the intruder.

She came face to face with a person in uniform.  
A police officer, who had Fumiko in some sort of security grip.  
She furrowed her eyebrows at that.  
"What are you doing to my neighbour?" she asked the cop.  
"So this person told the truth. He seemed suspicious." the man answered and shoved Fumiko aside, with too much force.  
"This violent behaviour is really unnecessary!" Fumiko screeched and the man in uniform had an hateful look upon his face.  
"Could it be that you are homophobic?" Hayato glared at him and crossed her arms.  
"Better safe than sorry." He replied and Hayato clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
"This complex is called `The Rainbow Paradise´ it's a refugee for homosexuals and friends, so leave if you can't be tolerant." she explained with a mocking tone and the man in front of her looked confused.  
"As far as I was informed you are a healthy girl." the healthy referred to the fact that she was straight.  
With a smirk she answered in her male voice: "I'm Transgender. But I doubt that you know what it means."  
He bleached and broke out into a cold sweat, seems like he knew what it meant.  
With a strange sound he left them behind.

Hayato and Fumiko broke out into laughter, guys like him were so funny to tease.  
But then Hayatos breath stuck in her throat, because Fumiko had her in a bear hug.  
"I'm so relieved that you are back! Tuna-tan told me that you are okay, but I was worried sick!" Somehow she managed to get out of this man's grip.  
"Tuna-tan?" she asked him like he had just said the most terrifying thing ever.  
"Yes, it's his nickname. Cute isn't it? I thought it would suit him and Gen-chan had agreed, so now he is Tuna-tan, at first I wanted to make it Tu-tan, but that seemed too short, so I changed it to Tuna-tan. And to call him by his last name didn't bode well with me, because he has such a great given name." Fumiko was a master at rambling about things on and on, without taking a breath: "Now let me in I smell breakfast!" and he was a master at coming in whenever the door opened and strange enough Hayato didn't mind one bit.

"Good morning Tuna-tan!" he greeted enthusiastically and looked at Reborn, who looked back.  
At first Tsuna and Hayato felt like two lions just met and wanted to attack each other, but than Fumiko swooped Reborn up and gushed at him, talking to him in Baby speech. His face was hilarious and Tsuna couldn't help but to break out in laughter.  
His stomach hurt because of it, even Hayato giggled, but she could collect herself.  
"Fumiko-san, please put him down and speak normal to him."  
"Mou~ such a cute little baby I don't want to give him away. I will just hug him and love him and take him away. Can I adopt him? Please, pretty please?" he looked at Tsuna who just rolled over the floor laughing.  
"Fumiko-san. Put me down." Reborn commanded and Fumiko looked at him with sparkling eyes.  
"You can speak! How cute and so well pronounced! Oh my gosh I really want to keep you!"  
By now Tsuna was almost choking on his laughter and Hayato worried who would die first him or her neighbour.  
The only option she had left was to grab Reborn and free him of Fumikos hold.  
As she held him close to her chest she looked at her neighbour scolding.  
"Fumiko-san, Reborn-san doesn't like do be treated that way." gently she put the mini Hitman down.

The first Thing Reborn did was smoothing down his suit and putting his fedora the right way.  
And his next move was to smash Tsunas head with his Leon mallet, because he had dared to laugh at him.  
Than he glared at the gay man: "Don't do that again." it was obvious that he really wanted to kill this guy.  
But Fumiko just gushed at how cute and special this little one was.

Still giggling Tsuna got up from the floor and rubbed the bump on his head, that his brain didn't receive any serious damage from the constant beating was a wonder in itself. Reborn toddled over to the sofa and wanted to sit down, but Fumiko was hot on his heals and wanted to hug him again, clicking his tongue he rounded it and jumped up, landing on Tsunas shoulder.  
"You know. I think you're getting too heavy and too big for this." his student commented.  
"Do you want to say, that I'm getting fat?" he had a pistol at his temple. "  
No, but you're growing." than Tsuna grinned: "Like every good kid does." he ducked when Reborn wanted to kick his head, so the child landed in one swift move on the floor and shot a bullet at the young boss. Of course the brunette could avoid the bullet and jumped to the other side of the room, fleeing from even more bullets.  
During this commotion Hayato casually cleared the table and brought everything into the kitchen.  
Fumiko laughed and was very pleased that Reborn was such a playful child.  
Tsuna didn't know if Fumiko was insane or just as oblivious as his mother.  
This playful child wanted to kill him! (not really but it could happen)

After Fumiko had assured himself that Hayato was perfectly fine he had left them, because he needed to go to work.

* * *

Hayato was sitting on her sofa and writing a list for grocery shopping, there was almost nothing left in her fridge.  
Tsuna used that time to make himself comfortable, with his head on her lap. Somehow he really liked to use her thighs as a cushion.  
He had missed her scent and the fluttery feeling he got whenever he felt her presence. It made him excited but it also calmed him down.  
He rubbed his nose against the soft fabric of her shirt, it made her giggle.  
Sometimes he could behave like a child and it was cute. She loved those little moments when it was just the two of them, enjoying each others company.  
But like any other time they were interrupted.  
"Don't forget that I'm here, too."  
Reborn hopped onto the sofa and made himself comfortable in the space between Tsunas head and her. He leaned against her side and relaxed himself a little. They gave of the picture of a young family, just lazing around without a care in the world.  
And then the thought struck her, that she never will be able to make this picture come true.  
She will never become a mother.

Tsuna felt that she was bothered by something and sat up.  
He took her small notebook and looked deep into her eyes. She blushed because his stare was really intensive. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.  
"Whatever it is, don't worry about it." She smiled at him, because he was right, there was no need for her to worry about those things.  
For now she should just enjoy her young love.  
"We need to go grocery shopping." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
Tsuna sighed, he didn't really want to go, it was so comfortable to lie in her lap, he could do that all day long.  
But he knew that they needed food.  
He stood up and wanted to lift Reborn up, but the Hitman was jumping up on his head and made himself comfortable.  
Hayato took her handbag, purse and the shopping list.

As they exited the apartment complex the officer in charge followed them, just a few steps behind.  
It was annoying, but sadly they couldn't avoid it.

Reborn had decided to walk by himself, he was getting too lazy for his own comfort.  
He was in the middle of those two and would catch the looks of passers, wondering what made them giggle.  
Than it hit him, that the three of them made a picture perfect family.  
A young and good looking mother, with great style and graze.  
A young handsome father, with charm and elegance.  
A young child, stylish, charming and well behaved.  
This thought made him grin.  
Maybe he should tease those two a little.

* * *

At the supermarket he was insisting on being carried by Hayato, who was confused but didn't complain.  
Tsuna was steering the trolley and grabbed the things Hayato pointed out to him.  
They passed by the sweets section and it was time for him to pull a Lambo.  
"I want candy!" he said.  
Two pairs of eyes looked at him confused.  
"You want what?" Tsuna asked him dead panned.  
"Candy and chocolate!" he said in his most childish voice.  
"Reborn what are you plotting?" he knew that his tutor was planning something crazy. The child pursed his lips, like Lambo liked to do when he didn't get what he wanted. An elderly woman looked at Tsuna, curious.  
"Don't be mean Papa! I want candy!" Reborn had to hide his sadistic smirk or his whole plan would go to waste. So instead of a smirk he added some artificial tears.  
"Hii!" Tsuna took a step back and looked around, searching for some kind of illusionist.  
Hayato who still had Reborn in her arms was stunned and didn't know how to react.  
A cute little child was crying and demanding attention her mother-instincts told her to soothe this poor little thing. But the poor little thing was a famous killer!  
"Mama! Candy!" he demanded and she blushed to the roots of her hair and grabbed some candy, just to get it over with.  
Whatever was wrong with Reborn, they should solve it some other time and not in the middle of some supermarket.  
"Don't spoil him!" Tsuna scolded her.  
"But he wants some, so we should just buy them." she defended her action.  
"Just because he wants something doesn't mean he should get his way all the time." he said and looked at her like she did something really awful. Amused Reborn noted that his plan was successful and people looked at the young couple. They wanted to know who would win this argument.  
"He is crying. There is no way I can just let him cry all day long because you are too strict." now she held him in one arm, his head rested on her shoulder and he grinned at the side of her neck. She smelled really nice, he noticed.  
"If you give in every time he cries, he will grow to be a rotten person. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Tsuna crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at her and waiting for her response.  
"Just because I buy him some candy doesn't mean he will be a dislikeable adult." now she just pouted.  
"Look at Xanxus." he said coolly.  
"... That's a whole other thing. Xanxus was born as a brat." she knew that was mean. But she wouldn't loose this argument. As a woman she was more capable at raising a child, it was in her nature to know those things.  
By than Reborn had to stifle his laughs, it sounded like he was still crying. She rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.  
"Xanxus is a spoiled brat, because maids and butlers did everything he wanted if he just threw enough of a temper tantrum. The same goes for Lambo." Tsuna felt quite smug. Hayato took a deep breath to calm down, she glared a little at Tsuna and comforted Reborn, who really wanted to laugh out loud.  
"I will buy this candy." she just said.  
"You won't."  
"I will."  
"No."  
"Yes!" they glared at each other.  
"... why do we argue about child raising?" Tsuna scratched his head and now Reborn couldn't hold back any longer and broke out in laughter, startling Hayato in the process. He hopped down and put the sweets back into the shelf.  
"As if I would eat this stuff." he commented and smirked: "You two are really a stupid couple arguing about such useless things." with that he left.  
They blushed and looked at each other sheepishly.  
"Sorry." they said at the same time and started to laugh.  
And Hayato decided to buy a book about children and how to raise them properly, just because she wanted to win the next time this argument came up.  
Later she had to confess that Tsuna had been right all along.

They left the supermarket without noticing that their tail was missing.  
Tsuna carried the grocery bags, but he didn't mind and he wouldn't let his beautiful girlfriend carry something heavy.  
She was just fresh out of the hospital and shouldn't strain herself too much.

Suddenly a car pulled around the corner and something was thrown out of the window, almost hitting Tsuna. He had been able to avoid the object and now the two were looking at it.  
"A rubber chick?" Tsuna looked a little doubting at Hayato, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
"It's a rubber chick with a cord around it's neck. I think they want to tell us something." She took the thing and found it had been sliced up and inside was a massage. She took the paper and paled.  
"What is it?" Tsuna asked her and wanted to take the note out of her hands, but she just crumbled it in her fist.  
"They have Nanashi-sensei." she growled.  
Softly Tsuna took the paper out of her fist and looked at it.  
It was a picture of their teacher, bound to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. A massage was written beneath it - come to the haunted mansion without delay or she will pay - "Those bastards ..." he glared in the direction where the car had rounded a corner.  
"What is this haunted mansion?" Hayato asked as they walked to her flat, they needed to put on battle gear (suits).  
"It's an old story. Somewhere in the Forest of Namimori is a mansion and it's supposed to be haunted by ghosts of dead animals." he explained to her.  
"Why dead animals?" that was confusing.  
"As far as I know there once lived a man who did crazy experiments on them. He wanted to pull a Frankenstein and chopped living animals up to put them together again." he shuddered at the thought and looked at Hayato, who had become really pale.  
"What's wrong?"  
"... We need charms and things to protect us. Ghosts can be really aggressive if you walk into their territory." she looked at him like a frightened little animal. He had forgotten that she was scared of this supernatural stuff, not that he could put it against her - he couldn't watch horror films without creeping out. But now he needed to encourage her.  
"I think we can use this old story to our advantage." he grinned and a devilish plan formed inside his head.

* * *

They had informed the other guardians as well as the trio. They met them on the way into the forest.  
And like a foreboding sign dark clouds formed over the blue sky and a strong wind came up.  
The old trees shadowed the last bit of sunlight and even if it was just midday, they felt like deep in the night.  
From afar the rolling sound of thunder could be heard.  
The perfect setting for an all out battle.

Tsuna looked at his Family.  
Yamamoto had an unusual grim expression on his face and even Ryouhei looked like he was out for blood. Lambo had begged to come along and was walking hand in hand with Hayato, who had insisted that he wouldn't leaver her side. And from the look of it Lambo was thankful for that, the sudden change of weather had freaked him out and as a small child he was even more afraid of ghosts than herself.  
Chrome was walking besides Lambo and held her trident with a confident expression.  
Mukuro wasn't there, but he felt his presence nearby.  
Hibari was walking at a distance behind them, he disliked crowds but he wanted to punish the rule breaker.  
Saruyama held a wooden sword over his shoulder and looked at his friends from time to time, worry clearly written all over his face.  
Tsukino didn't have a weapon and Tsuna wasn't sure if he could fight or not, hopefully he had something up his sleeve.  
Inukami was scaring him a little. This normally friendly and smiling guy had an expression like some kind of predator. He glared in the direction of the mansion and balled his hands into fists. They only thing he had on himself was a shiny little metal and Tsuna wasn't sure about the purpose of it.

The mansion came into sight and it looked like the perfect picture of an haunted house.  
The garden was wild and with the time had become a part of the forest.  
Destroyed statures were strewn along an old path.  
The walls of the mansion were dark and windows were scattered and closed with wooden planks, some of them had been broken. Graffiti was all over the walls and waste was laying around.  
Hayato scoffed a little at that, no Familiga with self-worth and dignity would behave like that. The Bakeneko were really just a stupid gang.

The thick brushwood moved and Yamamoto pulled his sword, ready to strike.  
Two large wolves came into their view, but they didn't seem like they wanted to attack.  
"Don't worry. Those are my dogs and their names are Pochi and Mochi." Inukami said and came up to those large animals, patting the heads of them.  
Yamamoto smiled: "I have a dog too, his name is Jirou. He is an Akita-Inu." Inukami looked at him and somehow they began to talk about dogs and how great they were. Tsuna looked behind them and saw a lot more dogs of varying sizes and forms.  
His eyes landed on the devil incarnate - a Chihuahua.  
He shuddered and had to suppress the urge to hide behind someone.  
Inukami held the metallic small object at his lips and a variation of soft sounds came out of it. The dogs scattered all over the place and it seemed like they moved in some kind of order, like there was a plan nobody knew.  
Just the two wolf like dogs and the Chihuahua were left and moved with him.  
Tsuna made sure to hold a safe distance to the little beast. (Inukami gave him a strange look...)

"I smell a trap." Tsuna looked at the double door: "Lambo, don't leave Hayatos side."  
He looked at his friends a last time and pushed the door open.  
It gave of the typical sound of old and unused doors and he felt like a mouse walking in the lions den.  
"This really looks like a typical haunted mansion." a voice behind them said.  
They looked at the back and saw someone unexpected.  
"Kururo Saruko What are you doing here?" Hibari glared at her.  
"I was bored and saw you guys walking around." she just shrugged her shoulder: "Thought you could need a little help."  
"If you turn into a burden I will bite you to death." the cloud guardian warned her.  
"Aww... don't worry chairman, I can defend myself." and with a maniacal grin she pulled out two knives.  
Tsuna just face-palmed. Why was it that he never met normal persons? Was everyone he knew a battle crazed maniac? Hayato pat his shoulder. Even she hadn't expected that.  
"Well .. okay." he coughed a little to get their Attention back: "We will move in pairs. Yamamoto you will go with Inukami. Ryouhei take Tsukino with you and Saruyama will move with Chrome. Hibari - Kururo is your responsibility. Hayato and Lambo will come with me." he got a nod from the most of them, just Hibari glared at him, promising to bite him to death later.  
"Well then, move out and be careful."  
With that they all moved into different directions, vanishing into the dark corridors of the large mansion.

* * *

Yamamoto and Inukami moved to the third floor of the west wing, taking careful steps on the old wooden staircase.  
It was hard to move in this dark environment, they just had little light from the outside. Nobody had thought about bringing a flash-light, because the day had been sunny enough until a few moments ago.  
The stairs made creaking sounds under the pressure and Inukami was extra careful because of his dogs, he guided them with signs and no language. Yamamoto was really impressed.

Chrome and Saruyama were on the second floor of the same wing.  
The wallpaper was dirty and destroyed, some walls had holes and there were stains that looked like dried up blood.  
It smelled like mould, dirt and urine.  
They reached the first door, it was hanging on its hinges and a part of it was missing. Saruyama pushed it open, now they could take a good look into the room.  
The window at the other side had no glass and no planks, the rain was flowing right into the room and onto the old and broken bed beneath it. Old chairs and a table had been broken into pieces, the dirt on the carpet hid it's former colour.  
There was a hole right in the middle of the room, it looked like it had broken down because of the buildings old age.  
They didn't walk further inside, afraid to break through the floor.

On the floor below them Ryouhei and Tsukino looked into an utterly destroyed room.  
The ceiling had crashed onto the bed, table and chairs. Everything was in debris, even the bookshelves were broken and countless of old books were torn to pieces, some of them looked like they had been used to make a fire.  
Ugly stains decorated the carpet and walls and a foul smell hung in the air. In one corner they saw the almost rotten body of some kind of animal, it looked like a cat but they weren't sure of it.

Hibari and Kururo investigated the second and third floor of the east wing, they had split up to make it faster.  
Even if Tsuna had said that he should look after her, Hibari was sure that this girl could handle things on her own - she wasn't a part of the DC for nothing. He knew from Kusakabes report that she could fight and if she died it would just mean that she was nothing more than a mere herbivore.  
Instead of opening doors like any other normal person would, he just broke them down, to get rid of his irritation.

Kururo strolled around and hummed the melody of some Horror film, smiling like she was a little boy in the candy store.  
From time to time she opened a door to look into rooms but so far there was nothing interesting.

Tsuna with Hayato and Lambo was walking around the ground floor.  
They had called Uri and Natsu for some light. But somehow the flicker of their flames made the whole atmosphere even more creepy.  
The first room they entered was a kitchen and the stench was almost unbearable.  
Lambo squeezed Hayatos hand really hard and was shaking from fear.  
"You should have stayed home stupid cow." she whispered softly and tried hard not to shake herself, she really did hate ghosts.  
The foul smell originated from the rotten food all around the room and a few rats ran over the waste hills.  
"Let's go out of here." Tsuna ushered them out of the kitchen and back into the corridor.  
"I wonder if the stories about this place are true." he whispered as they walked further down the hall.  
"I hope not!" she hissed fearful and made some move with her hand that was supposed to fend demons off.  
Natsu and Uristarted growling at the same time, it made their masters stop and lookin the same direction as them.  
A toy cat on a three wheeler came out of a door, accompanied by some strange sound.  
The cat was torn and tattered, it looked like someone had put parts of different toys together.  
There was some static as it moved its mouth and than:  
"Do you want to play a game with me?"  
"Holy fuck!" Now that, she couldn't hold back. With Lambo in her arms she hid behind Tsuna, who looked as terrified as she felt.  
Reborn had forced him to watch this particular film and he hadn't been able to sleep for three whole days.  
He gulped and looked at the strange thing.  
He needed to show courage, he was the next Boss of the most powerful and feared Mafia Familiga, he couldn't be afraid of some toy.  
"What do you want to play?" he hissed at it. But the thing didn't answer, instead he heard the giggle of a small girl, followed by a children's song with different voices. "Juudaime." Hayatos voice was shaking as she grabbed the back of his jacket.  
With sharp eyes he looked around but neither did he see something moving nor did he feel the presence of another human.  
And now that he strained his ears he could hear that this song was coming from some kind of device, it sounded like a radio.  
"Hayato. There are no ghosts and we aren't trapped in an illusion. The voices come out of a radio or something."  
"Are you sure?" Lambo asked and was near a breakdown, tears collected in his big green eyes and he held himself really close to Hayato, afraid to let her go.  
"I'm sure. Now let's go."

At the same Time Inu and Yamamoto stood before the same thing and looked confused.  
"Hahaha it's kinda like in SAW." the rain guardian laughed and Inu just nodded.  
"I think we should just kill it." the older of the two said: "It looks like a good gnawing toy for my boys."  
He did some move with his hand and the dogs tore the thing apart.

Ryouhei had freaked out when the thing came and just used his extreme power to destroy it.  
The punch had left a hole on the backside of the building, it was a miracle that it was still standing.  
Now he was a shivering mess in some corner and Tsukino had to comfort the boxer and tell him that the evil Jigsaw man wouldn't come to get him.

Chrome smiled at the strange toy kitten and took it.  
"I will keep it. It's cute." she said to Saruyama who hid behind her, all colour was gone from his face and he shivered in fear.

Hibari bit the offending thing to death.

Kururo just beheaded it.

And somewhere in a surveillance room someone didn't know if she should cry or laugh.

* * *

*lol* The next one will be really awesome spooky. Pff ... yeah right hahaha. But it will have fights!  
How did you like it?  
To much Horror? Not enough Action?  
Just plain and simple stupid? Not worth your time?  
Tell me!


	14. Bakeneko madness

**Saruko: **I send you a PM to your account as a reply to your Review ;)  
**Snowflake: **Hayato is obsessed with it, but even in the Anime he is scared of ghosts! Whe that one was your favourite, than I thin this one will top it ;)**  
Fatin Adolfina: **I hope this one won'T dissapoint you!****

Authors note: Warning: OOCness! Zombies! Gore! And insanity ... totally short ...*lol* I laughed while writing it ...  
**  
**Enjoy or not, it's up to you!**  
**

* * *

**Bakeneko madness**

Natsu and Uri moved with certain but soft steps along the hall, following the sound of the song and giggling. With their good hearing it was easy to find the source of it. Behind them their masters walked at a slow pace, careful not to cause much noise. Even if it was really unnecessary, because the Bakeneko knew they were there. But who knew what else lived in this mansion.  
The light of Natsus flame fell on the wall and Tsuna stopped.  
"What is it?" Hayato asked fearful.  
"Look at this picture." he took his mini lion and held him up to make the picture more visible.  
"Isn't that ...?"  
"Vongola Primo, exactly. Just in Japanese clothes." the picture showed the first Boss of Vongola. In it he was older than they knew him, if not for his messy hair style he wouldn't have recognized him. He had to be in his mid forties and at his side stood a young Japanese woman dressed in a beautiful Kimono.  
"Doesn't that mean, that this mansion is your property?" Hayato looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"We should look more into it after we have finished what we came here for." he sat Natsu down and told him to move on.

* * *

On the third floor of the west wing were Yamamoto and Inukami, both played rock-paper-scissors to decide who of them would fight against the guy who had just shown up out of seemingly nowhere.  
He was dressed like a ninja and had thrown a kunai at them. They just knew what it was because Inukami was a Naruto addict. And he so wanted to fight against a ninja. But Yamamoto had seen the Katana at the ninjas hip and therefore he also wanted to fight against him. That conflict resulted in the aforementioned rock-paper-scissors competition. The ninja waited patiently for them to get some kinda result, because until now they had tied every damn time.  
"Yes! I win! hahaha." Yamamoto had won with rock against scissor and was delighted. Inukami carried himself into an emo corner and sat down in a crouched position, pouting. One of his dogs put it's pawn on his shoulder, seemingly saying: "Dude, don't cry."

Chrome and Saruyama had an almost identical situation at hand. Before them stood a pantomime and he mimicked every damn thing Chrome did. Tilting his head, waving, blushing, looking to the side and nodding in understanding.  
Saru scratched his bald head, the pantomime didn't do it. Grinning he took his wooden sword an swung it at the enemy. He jumped out of the way.  
"Hah! You fail!" Saru mocked him, because the pantomime hadn't mimicked Chromes Sailor Moon pose.  
There was a visible tick mark on his forehead. Than he grinned and stood the same way as Saru, who shrugged his shoulder, which was of course imitated. And Saru did it again, what resulted in being copied, which resulted in being imitated from Saru and the pantomime did it, too. They did that for almost five minutes, until Chrome had enough and wanted to stab the enemy with her trident, of course he avoided it and now mimicked every one of Chromes action.  
Annoying.

"ZOMBIE!" Ryouhei shouted and ran away, leaving a confused Tsukino behind. And really before him stood a Zombie.  
"Brain..." it said and red and blue liquid dropped from it. Tsukino was bad ass and dipped his finger in the colourful substances, licking it clean.  
"Strawberry and blackberry syrup? You are one strange Zombie." He looked at it and grinned like some scary mass murderer.  
"I'm addicted to fruits. You better run." and he leaped at the Zombie, who made a run for it - in the same direction as Ryouhei, who still shouted: "Zombie!" at the top of his lungs. The sound resonated through the whole mansion - making Tsuna and Hayato look around in panic.

Kururo Saruko met a …  
"What the hell are you supposed to be?" she looked angry, because the costume had a really ugly design and nobody would recognize what it was supposed to be.  
"Pi ... Pika ... chuu." it said.  
"What the fuck? You look nothing like Pikachu! You look more like a dead cat on the road!" she pointed an accusing finger at it. The (failed) cosplayer gaped at her like she had said something really mean. Than it puffed it's cheeks up and imitated Pikachus famous attack, without the attack, because that one couldn't produce electricity from it's cheeks.  
Kururo laughed at the strange move. But then she got a shock from behind. Looking over her shoulder she saw someone with a stun-gun. She shook herself like a cat that just got wet.  
"Now you fuckers are dead." she moved around and wanted to attack the guy with one of her blades, but was shocked again, that damn failed Pikachu. Her eyebrow twitched. She took the other knife out and laughed like a mentally ill person.  
They wanted blood? Good, she would show them some of their own.

Hibari was in a predicament. Some people dared to crowd around him. Normally he would just attack them ruthlessly and get over with it, but the problem was that they all were dressed as cute animals. A fluffy little sheep just kicked his chin and a cat with big doe eyes had punched his guts. The cute little doggy with it's floppy ears had run a knife over his arm. And the small rabbit with the red eyes had head butted him. He couldn't attack them because of a promise he had made with his mother. She had taught him never to hurt cute little animals, because they were friends not food. And he had developed his love for this cute little creatures because of her. He loved his mother dearly and would never break a promise he had made with her.  
Damn his weakness.

* * *

Tsuna and Hayato had hugged each other because they had heard Ryouhei shouting something about zombies. They almost squeezed Lambo to death between them.  
"What should we do?" Hayato whispered and Tsuna looked around.  
"Maybe he just imagined things?" Tsuna offered in a weak voice. "Gao." said Natsu and hid atop Tsunas head. Uri just cleaned his pawn like nothing was happening.  
"Or Mukuro played a trick on him?" Hayato said.  
"... well, I think he would do something like that just out of boredom." He thought for a second and really he had felt Mukuros presence for a while now.  
"Let's go, we need to rescue Nanashi-sensei." reluctant he loosened his grip around Hayato, who grabbed his hand, because she was afraid to loose him. Lambo was now able to breath again and hugged himself even closer to Hayato, stifling his cries.

* * *

Yamamoto had his sword ready to fight and as he wanted to attack his enemy the guy had the nerve to throw a smoke bomb, making him invisible to the eye. Fighting away his tears Yamamoto tried to look around, but failed. He couldn't see. Laughing he closed his eyes and waited and waited and waited.  
Nothing happened.  
Than he heard a shuffling sound and something like a swoosh, he duck his head and avoided a star like ninja tool.  
Things just got interesting.  
He moved in the direction from where it came, just to step in some spikes, which bored themselves into the sole of his shoe and hurt his feet. He shouldn't have worn those sneakers. Next time he would make sure to wear the dress shoes Gokudera had suggested or maybe some combat boots like Squalo. Than he had crouched down to take those things out of his feet and had saved his life. Because the Katana of his enemy just shortened his hair instead of him.  
How the hell could this ninja see him in all this smoke?

By now the Zombie had enough running around and decided to just attack his chaser. He was a bad ass Zombie and couldn't be afraid of some human with a fruit addiction. Ryouhei crouched in a corner and looked terrified as the monster attacked Tsukino.  
Tsukino didn't have a weapon.  
But he round house kicked the Zombie into the next wall and made a sound like: "Whoosha." or something like that. Than he pulled a Bruce Lee and ran his thumb under his nose just to make a -come here- move with his pointer and middle finger.  
The Zombie looked at him and didn't know what to do, he wasn't a fighter, normally people would freak out and run away, some even fainted at his sight. But this guy in front of him was crazy!

The pantomime had mimicked Chrome until a certain point.  
The point where she just turned into a male! How the hell was he supposed to mimic that? He and Saru looked at her with open mouths.  
"Kufufu. Try to imitate that." Mukuro slammed his trident down and the whole room changed into a landscape with flowers and butterflies. He looked smug to the enemy who just looked at Saruyama. Saru shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know what was going on. The pantomime imitated it and Saru did the same thing again and you know how it goes.  
It annoyed the hell out of the Mist guardian and he put an end to it. He called forth illusions of himself and attacked simultaneously. The pantomime tried to avoid every single attack, with the result to get his head smashed with a wooden sword.  
"Hah! Not so though are we?" Saru made some kind of monkey dance and mocked the unconscious foe.  
Mukuro smacked Saru with his trident, because he had ruined his fun. Before the baldy could respond he vanished and left behind a smiling Chrome.  
"No fair." Saru mumbled and rubbed the spot where Mukuro had hit him. They found some rope and did an amazing job at binding the pantomime.

Kururo was a little annoyed because being hit with a stung gun hurt like hell and her hair stood up in a fashion like Tsunas. She really didn't want to know how much volt ran through her body. And to get rid of those pests was harder than expected. They worked well together and every time she attacked one the other would use the damn shocker on her. Those guys were faster than they looked and the damn ugly cosplay made her a little weak. She was a designer at heart and couldn't stand those things!  
And the mean thing was that those failures never attacked her, they waited for her to move. It would be much more simpler if they rushed at her and she could slice them open during her defence. But no, they were more on the trick defence play.  
Huffing she crossed her arms and glared at those two, who didn't move even an inch and just waited for her next move. Maybe she should throw her knifes at them? But than she would be without weapons.  
She rubbed her chin in thought and looked around, searching for some kind of help. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to think. The Pikachu team looked at her during this time.  
Until they heard slight snoring.

Hibari was a bloody pulp on the floor and cursed his good and loving heart.  
Why did they know about his weak point?  
How could he overcome it? Than he heard his bird singing and he almost cursed his own stupidity. Why shouldn't he leave the beating of cute animals to cute animals?  
With a grin he focused his cloud flame into his Vongola Gear and called Roll.  
"Needle ball form." he said and Roll gave of a high pitched sound, growing to enormous dimensions. The cute little animals looked frightened and he had to look away as they were stabbed with long spikes.  
Fur was torn, flesh and bones broke, blood spilled onto the ground and Hibari felt content to have kept his promise with his mother.

* * *

Tsuna and Hayato stood in front of an open door. The way let downstairs into a basement.  
"Are you kidding me?" she said exasperated: "Nobody in their right mind would go down into some kind of creepy basement. Guys who do that are the first one to die in this kind of situation."  
"But this strange sound comes from down there and maybe our teacher is held captive there." Tsuna looked into the dark abyss, the flame of their animals reached just the first three steps. Lambo was shaking in Hayatos arms and Tsuna wondered how she could carry him around all the time. This child had grown a lot and was heavy.  
"This assumption will lead to certain death - it's one of the rule of horror films." she whispered.  
"Yeah, but this isn't a film, this is a Mafia war." he said.  
"The rules for this and that are almost the same." he got a look like a scolding mother had. "  
Then how about that: I will go down and you will wait here together with Lambo?" he offered.  
"I can't let you die!" she shouted.  
"I won't die." he smiled.  
"Said the guy who died in the war!" she huffed and pouted.  
"Then how are we supposed to rescue her?" Tsuna tilted his head and waited for an answer. Hayato thought about that for a moment until she sighed.  
"Let's go down together." He nodded and Lambo fainted.

* * *

Slowly he lost his patience with this damn ninja. The smoke hurt his eyes and he was really irritated by it. He couldn't move around because then he would step in those annoying spikes. The only thing he could do was to avoid the attacks. After this fight he would need a hairdresser.  
Then suddenly the smoke let up and he felt a fresh and slightly wet breeze passing. He looked around and began to see more clearly. The ninja hung from the ceiling with a rope and looked at Inukami like he had grown a second head, Yamamoto did the same thing.  
"What? I just needed fresh air." This guy had just opened the window, damn cheater. So the ninja had attacked his neck time and time again because he hung from the ceiling. No wonder that evading his attacks was so easy.  
Without much ado Yamamoto cut the rope and the ninja fell down, wincing in pain, because his butt wasn't spike proofed.  
"Well then, let's fight seriously." the Rain guardian laughed good natured.  
"Can I think about that for a moment?" The ninja asked sheepishly.  
"Nope." And with one strike everything was over. The ninja was out cold and Inukami had found a broom and cleaned the floor. The spikes were swept away, with that the paws of his dogs were safe.  
"How were you able to walk through those things?" Yamamoto asked.  
"I have those wonderful shoes." Inukami showed him the dress shoes: "They are comfortable and have a sturdy sole. Oujo-san suggested them."  
"I really should listen to her more..." the swordsman said and looked at his tattered shoes.

"Everybody is Kung-fu fighting dududumdumdum as fast as lightning ..." the song played while Tsukino was kicking the Zombie around like some kind of ball. He did his best to defend himself, but he couldn't do it. And where the hell came this sound from?  
Tsukino stopped for moment and pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Hello?" he picked up his phone and started a conversation. "Papa is really busy. As a hero of justice I must defend the world from all evil." the other side replied something. "Papa fights against a horde of Zombies! But worry not, they are no match for me." he listened to whoever he was talking to. Then there was a flash: "I took a picture of the Zombie as proof. Say Mama that I love her and I will try to free the earth from those monsters and be on time for dinner. Papa loves you all." he made some kissing sound and hung up. Than his voice changed from sweet and caring to cold and ruthless, he let his knuckles crack.  
"Now where were we?" The Zombie shrieked in horror and fainted on the spot. Tsukino straightened his suit and stepped on the Zombie. He needed to comfort Sasagawa. "The big bad Zombie is dead, you don't need to be afraid any more." he pet the silver turf of hair and spoke like one would to a fearful child.  
"Really?" came the whimper.  
"Yes Papa took care of it." he showed the dead Zombie and Ryouhei nodded as they both stood up. He made sure to grab a fistful of Tsukinos suit jacket and be behind him at all times. Who knew when other Zombies would walk up to them?

The Pikachu pair looked at each other and then at the fake boy who slept standing up.  
How the hell could someone fall asleep in this kind of situation?  
Then one of them decided to push his luck and wanted to punch her guts. That was the one thing Kururo had waited for.  
As soon as the Pikachu wannabe lifted his hand she had drawn her long knife and slashed it across the stomach of this abomination. Blood splashed out of the wound and Pikachu fell down in agonizing pain.  
The other Pikachu had gotten weak in the knees because of the sight. "Please ..." it begged, but it was too late. Kururo had moved towards it and rammed her knife into its gut. Now both of those things laid in a puddle of blood.  
Sighing she took out needle and thread. She did some messy first aid to their wounds, because killing was immoral.  
If they died from infected wounds it wouldn't be her fault. She had just used self defence and even did first aid. She was no medic and therefore she couldn't stitch up a wound the right way. But hey, now they had some really creative pattern on their stomachs. They were a lot better than those pseudo Pikachu costumes they had on.

* * *

Tsuna and Hayato got down the stairs with uncertain steps. They were mindful of their surroundings and had goosebumps all over their bodies. Neither of them was a fan of horror and they just walked into the most cliché situation ever.  
As they had reached the end of the staircase the door behind them slammed shut and a clicking sound signalled that someone had locked it.  
"I knew that would happen!" Hayato screeched and grabbed Tsunas arm, stopping the blood flow within it.  
"Hayato... you can just break it down with dynamite or your storm flame. No need to worry." he said, just because he had gone in HDWM out of fear. Now he was able to analyse the situation better and his flames produced more light for them.  
"Maybe we should search for a light switch."  
"Don't wanna." she sniffled in his sleeve and wiped her tears away with it. He blushed because of the cuteness and almost bend down to kiss her, but then he reminded himself why he was there and that their situation wasn't the best.  
"Hayato, I'm here, nothing will happen." he assured her.  
"Really? Than what about the guy with the axe behind you?" She said nonchalantly and the both of them ducked as the axe was swung in a horizontal line. It crashed in the wall and was stuck there. The attacker cursed at that and tried to pull it out.  
"Are you fucking insane? That could have killed us!" Hayato shouted with her male voice.  
"That was my plan!" he shouted back and succeeded to get the axe out of the wall.  
He grinned. Then he moved around to attack again but the two and their light were gone. He cursed and walked along the wall, finding the switch and brought light into the room.  
"Heh." he said victorious.

As the light switched on Tsuna and Hayato stood still like caught deer. The room they were in was really too cliché. The walls and floor had white tiles with dark brown stains on them. In the middle stood a rusted metallic table, like those you could see in the surgery. Different kinds of knifes and operating instruments were laid out on a second table. On one wall was a shelf with jars, filled with liquid and parts of animals.  
"So the Story is true after all." Tsuna said and moved out of the way of the axe. He jumped to one side and Hayato to the other, she still had a safe grip around the young child.  
"Not all of it." The axeman said: "The perpetrator even killed humans and chopped them up. He put human and animal parts together to create the ultimate invisible being." "I knew Hibari wasn't normal!" Hayato declared and Tsuna as well as the enemy looked at her like she had said something really stupid.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"No! It's me!" The axeman ripped his shirt open to reveal some ugly scars and it really looked like he had been chopped up and sewn together with other things.  
"You look like a patchwork cushion." Tsuna said and the offender blushed an angry red behind his furry face.  
"And you could really need a shave." he further spoke.  
"And a shower. You smell rotten." Hayato held her nose with one hand.  
Yeah mock the guy with the axe, great idea.  
He gave of some strangled sound and held the axe high over his head. Lambo who woke up in exact that moment stumbled out of Hayatos grasp and tackled the legs of this guy. He lost his balance and fell backwards, because the weight of his weapon pulled him down like that. His head knocked against the hard tiles and the axe was stuck just a hairs length besides it.  
He screeched and almost did pee his pants at the realisation that he almost had killed himself.  
"Dud that was dangerous." Lambo picked his nose and looked at him like he was some kind of bug. Than he smeared his bogey on the chest of the axeman. Who than twitched and fainted.  
For safety reasons they strapped him on the table.

Hayato looked around and took one of those jars.  
"They are not real."  
"How do you know that?" Tsuna asked. She shoved the jar into his face.  
"This is the paw of some innocent teddy bear. You can even see the filling. And I guess his scars are just good make up." Then the three of them broke out in laughter. Here they almost had cried out of fear and everything was just staged.  
This Bakeneko knew how to make a haunted house, they should suggest them to take money for it.  
They looked around some more and found the radio which played this now annoying song, Lambo decided to smash it.  
Then they found something like a secret door. It had opened when Hayato had pulled a lonely book out of the jar filled shelf.  
Before them were even more stairs which led downwards.  
They looked at each other and gulped.  
"Well then..." Tsuna said.

* * *

.. and that's that. I think it was pretty funny ... And the thing is - I didn't even think about what to write it came naturally. I have the Feeling that this Bakeneko case is more like the first chapter of the original Manga - just hilarious! Do you agree?


	15. Boss

**Snowflake: **Thank you for your Review, better late than never ;)I found the idea of an fearful Ryouhei hilarious, so I made him afraid of Zombies - every man Needs his fears! I wanted to make Lambo the hero, because he doesn't have much screentime in this Story...  
**  
Kururo Saruko: **... How do you now about that? You almost saw through a part of the next chapter! *lol* And it really was just supposed to be funny, like I said, I can't write serious stuff ...

**Authors note:** I have to inform you: After this one there will be just two more chapters. In between These there will be a huge time skip. But don't worry, After "Struggling" is finished the Story will continue under the Name: "Living and Loving" It will be the thrid part of my trilogy and it will take place when they are adults and Hayato becomes a woman.  
The reason why I stop with "Struggling" is simple: I'm out of Ideas for their Highschool years XD but I have a whole lot of them for their adulthood. So look Forward to it!  
But for now:

Enjoy or not, it's upt to you!

* * *

**Boss  
**

Kururo had gone upstairs to look for the chairman. She had found him sleeping in a puddle of blood and he looked really beaten, well not as bad as those guys littering around him on the ground. Somehow he reminded her of Snow-white. Black hair, white skin and red as blood. Then the members of the DC were the seven dwarfs and she the prince? At that she started laughing, which was a bad idea because it had woken up the prefect. And when it came to disturbing his sleep he wouldn't distinguish between friend and foe. How the hell should she explain those bruises to her parents?

Yamamoto and Inukami had met up with Chrome and Saruyama, now they searched for Sasagawa and Tsukino.  
They met them in the main hall. Ryouhei looked relived to see his friends unscathed and threw himself at Yamamoto, who just laughed at his Senpais antics and pet his back. "Stop crowding around herbivores." Hibari came down from the stairs and had the unconscious Saruko slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Were are Tsuna and Gokudera?" the Rain guardian asked and looked around. His friends just shook their heads, they didn't know.  
"Let's search for them." he said and they moved. Ryouhei grabbed Tsukinos sleeve again, because this guy could fight Zombies without turning into one himself.  
As they walked around they cursed the bad lighting. They didn't see a damn thing. If they had used their brains a little they would have come to the same conclusion as Hayato and would use their box weapons as a source for light. Sadly Hayato was with Tsuna and they didn't had her smarts.

* * *

"I so don't want to do this." said Hayato as she walked downstairs behind Tsuna and Lambo, who had decided that he was a brave boy and could defeat monsters.  
"Neither do I, but we don't have much of a choice." was the whispered answer.  
"Gyhahaha the great Lambo isn't afraid of stupid monsters." if not for his wavering voice she would have believed him. They reached the end of the stairs and looked into some kind of huge surveillance room. A lot of Monitors were on the wall in front of them. Before it stood a desk and a chair with a real high back. Because of it they couldn't see if somebody sat there or not. But they heard someone typing away on a keyboard. On the monitors they saw some unconscious bodies, none of them were their friends, they felt relieved at that. The biggest screen showed a group of people walking around and another which met them.  
"Now the real action will start." A female voice said and she chuckled, because her best people would win this fight without much effort. It seemed like she hadn't noticed her guests, but they didn't mind because they wanted to focus on the upcoming battle.

* * *

Suddenly the lights were switched on and they met other people. People with baseball-bats and other weapons.  
"Now this is exactly what I like." Saru said and grinned. Hibari dropped Kururo and took out his tonfas: "Crowding is against the rules. I will bite you to death."  
"Those aren't zombies right?" Ryouhei asked and reluctant he let go of Tsukinos sleeve who nodded. Yamamoto laughed and Inukamis dogs stood at attention. Chrome was ready to take them on with her illusions, she had a plan to follow. At the first war cry Kururo woke up and yawned, she had slept quite well, but now was the time to take action. With one swift motion she was up and in the centre of the fight.

Yamamoto took the guys with the bats on. They swung them wild around and it took him just little effort to avoid the blows. He used his sword skills to slice the metal bats in two, leaving just the handles for use. During all that he smiled friendly at his opponents. Some of them attempted to attack him barehanded from behind, but he sensed theire intention and knocked them out with the back of the blade. Sometimes he would hear a loud crack, which showed that he used too much force and broke some ribs. "Ups hahaha." he rubbed the back of his head.

Hibari wasn't as soft as the rain guardian. Without hesitation he slammed his tonfas against skulls or ribs, basking at the sound of breaking bones. The fearful cries of those herbivores gave him more fuel. He made sure not to let them stand up again. None of his enemies would be conscious after they had met his weapon.

Kururos blades met flesh and this time she made sure not to dig too deep, she didn't want to do first aid again. When her opponents crouched in pain she slammed the handle of the blade down on their necks, rendering them immobile. She had a light headache and was totally annoyed by it. Where did all those guy come from? There was no end to them!

Saruyama fought against people with wooden swords, showing off his totally awesome skills. The skills he had taught himself.  
In reality he just swung the sword around and avoided attacks, Squalo would laugh at him. He jumped around like some monkey and even mocked his opponents. But somehow he overpowered the attackers and defeated them.

Tsukino did some awesome Kung-fu moves and blew the circle of people around him to the next wall. During his fight he made some strange sounds like "Whoashaa" or "Uwah". If that had any real propose wasn't clear but it seemed like he needed to do it.

Ryouhei did go all out. Punching people around like sandbags and going "extreme" with every move. He and Tsukino had the same tendency to blow people away and against walls. Sometimes Ryouhei would punched through a wall, because a guy could avoid his fist. But the same guy would faint on the spot because of the shock. They were lucky not to have their heads smashed.

But the scariest thing was the cooperation between Chrome and Inukami. She had put some illusion on his dogs, which made them look like some monsters. She even had created real illusions of dead animals, which attacked people. They were in a horror house with a story like that, so her creation had real impact on the enemies, who didn't expect their little trick to be put against them. Some freaked out and ran away, but outside of the mansion they were attacked by zombie dogs. A few of the people were bitten by the most fearsome and ruthless creature ever - the Chihuahua was at their throats the moment they attempted to attack his master.  
Every time he had bitten someone he would jump back at Inukamis head, growling at whoever came too near. Once he had almost attacked Yamamoto who wanted to pet him. Luckily Inukami had given the small devil a harsh command and it focused on another guy. Yamamoto almost had lost a finger.  
After that he slashed some more enemies down. There really was no end to them. Where the hell did she got that much subordinates?

* * *

Tsuna, Hayato and Lambo looked proud at the screen. The odds were against their people, but they overpowered the Bakeneko without much effort. That Chihuahua showed Tsuna just how dangerous those beasts were. Maybe now people would believe him? Lambo did some victory shout - he had seen Ryouhei punching three people at the same time, knocking them out. The chair swivelled around and the Boss of the Bakeneko gaped at them.  
"When did you get here?" she said.  
"Fifteen minutes and forty seconds ago." Hayato said quite smug.  
The young woman was clad in some kind of Catwoman outfit and her black hair was bound into a tight ponytail. She stood up and held a whip as a weapon.  
"You are breaking the copy right for that." Hayato pointed to the whip: "Choose another weapon." she glared.  
"Don't sprout nonsense you perverted cross-dresser."  
"Says the one in the fetish clothes." was the reply to that. Tsuna blushed, because he couldn't help but to imagine Hayato in this kind of clothes. Hell would she look hot. "This is no fetish outfit. I'm Catwoman, the boss of the Bakeneko clan!" she shouted, but couldn't hide the redness of her cheeks.  
"Now that I look at you it is no wonder that you have so many people under you." here she laughed a little because she just made a silly pun. Even Tsuna snorted.  
"You are just jealous. Because nobody will follow some tranny." she sounded smug saying that.  
"I'm in the firm believe that quality is far better than quantity. Just look at your screen, our people have made a mess on the floor." Hayato made some kind of model pose (hand on hip and sticking it out while pointing at the screen) and Tsuna wished he had a camera at hand because she looked hot doing that. The Catwoman wannabe looked behind her and couldn't believe what she saw.  
Her minions lay on the floor, unconscious - all fifty of them.  
"So, now tell us where our teacher is." Hayato demanded.  
"Just if you can finish me off. Let's make this the boss fight and see who really is superior. You or me. The winner will be the boss in town." Sawaki Hana demanded.  
"No." was the simple answer.  
"Why not? Are you afraid to loose to some real girl?"  
"No. It's just that I'm not the boss, so it wouldn't be the boss fight." Catwoman looked like someone just slapped her.  
"Then who is?"  
"He." Hayato gestured to Tsuna who bowed politely as a greeting.  
"Dame-Tsuna? Stop kidding me!" she shouted: "Everybody knows that he is a failure at everything he does. There is no way someone like that can be a gang boss!"  
"Well he isn't."  
"Hah - I knew it."  
"He is the future boss of the most influential Italian Mafia Family." At that the fetish girl broke out in laughter: "I never heard a better joke!"  
"That's the same reaction I had when I got the news two years ago." Tsuna didn't feel offended by her statement. She looked at his composed stature and calm face, but there was something in his eyes she couldn't quite grasp. It felt dangerous and stopped her laughing.  
"I will not fight against a girl, it's against my policy." he said and with that gave Hayato the silent permission to fight in his stead.  
"You wouldn't even be a match against me." she answered arrogantly and focused her attention on Hayato. They glared at each other and Tsuna used this opportunity to get out of the way. He didn't want any accidents to happen.

The first series of attacks was started by the Catwoman. She let her whip snap at Hayato, who ducked at the first strike and avoided a fatal blow. But with one move of her enemies wrist the weapon came crushing at her back. She stumbled forwards and cursed.  
Close Combat like that was her weak point. Hayato wouldn't be able to use her dynamite, it would blow both of them up. For now she had to focus solely on defending. She needed to see through the pattern of her opponents attacks to be able to counter. Tsuna watched them and flinched every time Hayato was hit. He had to admit that this Sawaki person had real skills with her weapon, but she was nowhere near Dinos level.  
Lambo pulled his pant leg and he looked at him.  
"There is a door." he pointed at one corner near the screens. Tsuna nodded and got up from this real comfortable chair. As he moved through the room he had to avoid some of Catwomans attacks, because the whip would snap behind her every time she moved to prepare another strike. It seemed like Hayato had seen that, too. She made a short run and was within arms length of her enemy and punched her gut hard at the same time Tsuna opened the mysterious door.  
He found the switch and turned on the light in this room. And he found his teacher.

Hayatos strike had left Sawaki breathless, she was almost vomiting onto the floor and Hayato curled her nose in disgust.  
"Is that everything you've got?" she said and kicked her side to make a point. Tsuna, who just came out of the room with Nanashi, had seen that and scolded her.  
"Hayato, that was really unnecessary. She is finished."  
"Sorry..." But Sawaki wouldn't be the boss for nothing. She used this little moment of distraction to swoop Hayato off her feet. The storm guardian fell on her butt and made an "eep" sound. ("So cute" fanboyed Tsuna)  
"I will kill you!" she leaped at Hayato with artificial claws and wanted to scratch her face, but Hayato grabbed her hands and held them away. It was clear as day that the silver haired beauty was stronger than the leather clad wench, but that didn't stop her struggle against Hayatos grip.  
"God dammit! Just drop dead!" Hayato rolled over to sit atop her. She pulled at her hands as far as possible to get her upper body to move up. Than she used a lot of force to smash her down, making her head knock on the floor. The bitch was still not giving up and tried to get out of Hayatos grip, so she turned their positions with much difficulty.  
Tsuna and Nanashi watched this fight with curiosity and fascination, somehow this reminded them of mud-wrestling, just without the mud. Lambo cheered Hayato on and threw mean names at the Catwoman imposter.

Then Hayato turned them around again and smirked.  
"If you like cat claws that much, than it is time you see some real ones." She called Uri, who leaped onto her shoulder and looked down at the Catwoman. His eyes were glowing red and angry. The Boss of the Bakeneko clan shuddered in Horror, because she thought that this one was a real ghost cat. Uri jumped from Hayatos shoulder, walked over the stomach of his masters opponent and made a pause in front of her face.  
He held up one paw and let his claws come out, one after the other and Tsuna would have sworn that he saw a sadistic smirk on the leopards face. In one swift move he let his hot claws slide over her face and neck. It was deep and drew blood. She screamed in horror and pain. But Uri wasn't finished he had a bill to pay. He jumped at her face and let all his anger out, scratching her until her arms got numb and she fainted from the shock. Hayato let her enemies arms drop and Uri jumped onto her shoulder, purring satisfied. She pet his cute little head and gave him some catnip as a token of gratitude.  
Then she heard clapping and looked in the direction where it came from. Nanashi-sensei was deeply impressed at her taming ability and applauded at her victory. Lambo took some marker and drew doodles at the not scratched skin of this woman.  
"That was a real cat-fight." Tsuna joked and Hayato blushed.  
"I didn't have another choice, there was not enough room for my usual fighting style." she had to admit.  
"You do things like that on a regular basis?" Nanashi asked confused.  
"No. I just train for self-defence." she lied.  
"Aha." Tsuna and Hayato exchanged a look and then grabbed Lambo and walked up the stairs.

Mister Axeman was now conscious and cursed at them and begged to be freed. Nanashi didn't ask, she just wanted to get out of there. Then they met the locked door. Hayato pulled out some dynamite ready to blow it up. Tsuna grabbed her hand and took it. He smiled at her.  
"May I?"  
"Sure." She took her teachers wrist and got a few stairs down, out of his way.

* * *

In the main hall the guys and Chrome put the lifeless bodies onto a pile, they needed some space to move on. Sadly they put the pile in front of the door to the basement, something Tsuna couldn't know.  
He used his X-burner to break the door open and all the piled up people were thrown around the room, littering the floor one more time. Nine people sighed at the same time, so much to their hard work.

As the four came out of the basement they looked confused into annoyed faces, but that didn't last long because Inukami came onto them like a puppy which had missed it's owner. He hugged Nanashi close to his chest, she was a lot smaller then him. It made her blush furiously.  
"Are you alright?" he checked her for wounds, but found just a bump on her head.  
"I'm fine apart from a headache and some blurry memories." she said and grabbed his hands to stop him from touching her further. His dogs came up to them and she looked at them.  
"How cute!" she got down and embraced both of this enormous dogs at once. They wagged their tails and licked her cheeks. And Inukami was head over heels, she was the first woman ever, who wasn't afraid of his boys.

Tsuna coughed a little to get the attention of his men (and women).  
"Now that we defeated them, we should go home and celebrate."  
"But Boss, what should we do with them?" Chrome asked shyly.  
"Somebody should give the police an anonymous tip. And Mukuro, would you please be so kind as to mess a little with their memories? We wouldn't want the police to find out about us."  
"Kufufu. I'm on it." Nanashi didn't even raise a brow at that, whatever it was, she had nothing to do with it.

When the police found the core members of this gang they questioned their sanity.  
There were two who had a Pokemon stitched at their stomachs. One talked about eating brains and he even behaved like a zombie. A Ninja ended his sentence with: "Tebayo."  
And they really didn't want to know what was up with this zoo maniacs.  
But the most insane was the Boss, who would lick her hand after every word she said. Her confession was really long because of it. They had to close this strange case with the ridiculous words: "They had been defeated by the restless souls of the killed animals." There was no proof whatsoever that would incline that another organization had a hand in that. And one police officer had lost his job because he had neglected his duty to watch over Gokudera Hayato. Luckily she was unhurt and celebrated her leave from the hospital at Namimoris best Sushi restaurant.

* * *

Almost everyone was at the party, even Tsunas mother and co.  
Hibari had just taken some Sushi with him, he didn't want to break out into hives because he spent too much time with a crowd.  
Tsukino had gone home, because his wife and children waited with dinner for him.  
Inukami sat at the counter together with their teacher and the both of them talked animatedly about dogs.

"Seems like he found the woman of his dreams." Saruyama said to Hayato in his drunken state.  
"Really?"  
"Yesss ma'am. He loves them all soft and pudgy, the smaller the better and when they are dog lovers - the best!" he slurred.  
"hmm... and here I thought that he was some kind of player." Tsuna commented and sipped his drink.  
"Is that sake?" Hayato asked.  
"He isn't a player, he just seems like one, because of his friendly nature! It's not his fault that he was born as a hot guy! It's our fathers genes."  
"EHH?" was a twin reaction from Boss and right hand.  
"Kino, Inu and I have the same father, but different mothers." he said proudly and drank his sake with one gulp and filled his cup again.  
"Then why do you call each other with your last names?" Hayato wanted to know.  
"Because we all have the same given name: Charles - after our father, who was an English gentlemen and he loved Japanese woman. The four of them even lived together! Than he died and our mothers still live together." here he laughed and made the teens blush like mad. This story really shouldn't be told to everybody. And Hayato had thought she had a complicated family.  
"And what kind of woman do you like?" Tsuna was curious.  
"I don't like woman! I'm a proud gay!" he shouted and Inukami clapped and cheered at him. Ryouhei got extreme and Yamamotos father said something like: "As long as you don't touch my son I won't mind." and everyone else applauded.  
"I even live together with my man! You want to see a picture of him?" he looked like a no wasn't an option so they just nodded. He took out his phone and showed them a picture. What they saw made them speechless. The photo was a portrait of this typical Boys loves character, the one who would be shy and submitting. Big brown eyes and soft fluffy red hair, it seemed like he pouted.  
"How old is he?" Hayato asked, because that one looked like a middle school boy.  
"Thirty." Saru blushed and giggled. Tsuna wouldn't have believed him if not for his intuition telling him that Saru did tell the truth. The world was really a strange place.

As the evening progressed their numbers dwindled. Ryouhei had gone home, because his mother had called and wanted for him to do his damn summer homework. Chrome and Mukuro had left shortly after, they wanted to give some of the Sushi to Ken and Chikusa, who waited at home for their return. Nana had taken the sleepy children home, Bianchi and Reborn accompanied her to make sure that no robber would attack her. One after the other had gone home. Tsuna and Hayato had volunteered to help with the cleaning. They didn't have the heart to let the Yamamotos handle all this by themselves.

* * *

By the time they had finished it was almost midnight and the streets of Namimori were mostly abandoned. They just met the occasional drunk or overworked business men and women.  
As they reached Hayatos apartment complex Tsuna didn't hesitate to go inside together with her.  
"You want to sleep over again?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.  
"Yes - if you're not against it." he smiled.  
"Why would I be against it?" She opened her door and switched on the light before she hung her jacket at the wardrobe.  
"I don't know. Maybe you think I'm annoying or clingy?" he,too, hung his jacket. Hayato looked at him.  
"You're nothing of the both. I would love it if you never left my home."  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Without any forewarning he had bent down and lifted her up like a bride.  
"What are you doing?" she almost screeched.  
"Taking you to the bed, you look tired." he kissed her deep and she knew that he wouldn't let her sleep any time soon.  
"Juudaime ... are you drunk?" she whispered with red cheeks.  
"Maybe a little." he whispered back and kissed her as he laid her down onto the soft mattress.

He switched the night lamp on and looked at her flustered face as he loosened his tie and threw it over his shoulder. He leaned down again and kissed her smooth lips softly, biting them softly and caressed them with the tip of his tongue, but never did he give her a deep French kiss. It was like the play of a cat with a mouse. Every time she attempted to deepen the connection he would pull away, only to kiss her again in his playful manner. Her tie came off and was thrown at the side as he left a trail of soft kisses on her neck. With every kiss he moved an inch downwards. Swift fingers unbuttoned her blouse, revealing more and more of her white skin that slowly turned pink because of the heat that rushed through her whole being.  
He stopped his ministrations for one short moment and looked at her like an artist who criticized his own masterpiece with loving eyes. As their eyes met she looked away, his stare was too intense for her to handle. He used this opportunity to lean down and kiss her ear, nibbling along the shell until he reached the lobe. Pleased he noted that her breath was now faster than before. And as he bit her lobe a little harder than necessary she gasped. A smile played on his lips when he moved to kiss her again. This time he gave her one of his beautiful and pleasurable deep kisses.

She loved it when he used his tongue to message the inside of her mouth. Softly he stroked his against hers, asking for a dance in a gentle manner. And it was a dance she would never decline. The rhythm was slow and playful, fast and passionate, soundless but loud. The taste of sake and wasabi mingled with their own. His was bitter like orange jam and hers sweet like vanilla, but refreshing like a sea breeze. Teeth were used to tease each other. A nib at a tongue, a bite to the lip, just grazing and never hurting.

Hands moved along with the rhythm of the dancing tongues. He caressed the soft skin of her stomach and somehow he had succeeded in taking of her blouse completely. Now his surprisingly skilful fingers opened the fastener of her bra and peeled it of to reveal the soft flesh of her breasts. As he undressed her she moved along to give him easier access and to cool down her flushed skin. The last piece of her upper clothes fell to the floor and she wanted to hide her tiny little hills, but he smiled at her and took her hands softly into his, kissing one knuckle after the other and never taking off his eyes from her body. She squirmed a little, her embarrassment showed clearly on her face. It wasn't the first time he saw her breasts, but every time felt like it was the first and she was too conscious of her flaws to really bask in his intense stare. If only she had a real bosom.

He let go of her hands and stripped himself off of his dress shirt, it was thrown somewhere behind him. She looked up and couldn't help but let her fingers ghost over his skin, tracing the muscles and tapped his nipples a little and loved how that made him blush. Mimicking her action he let his hands slide from the side of her hip up to the centre of her stomach, he met the sensitive skin of the former wound and caressed it softly. A slight giggle escaped her lips, that spot was really ticklish. He smiled at the sweet sound that had escaped her lips and his hands wandered up until they found the treasure hills.

It was amazing how soft the flesh and skin had gotten on her chest. The little hills were almost non visible but soft nonetheless. He traced their form with his forefingers, rounded around them and tapped the hardened bud on the upper most part of them. A shudder ran through Hayatos body and little goosebumps blossomed at her flushed skin.  
One of her hands rested in the warm nest that was his hair. The other held his biceps as the owner of them could do nothing more than to watch how her body was played like an instrument by the skilful musician. And the sounds she made were sweet to the ear of the one and only who could hear them.

Tsuna leaned down and captured her lips again. Inviting her for another passionate dance, another break of the pace, another step towards the only goal. The heat was almost painful addictive for the both of them. During the kiss he let his imagination run wild. It made his fingers twirl and twist around her nipples, they tugged and pulled a little, making her mewl into the dance. He massaged the soft hills with just his thumb and middle finger, kneading them in-between and caressed the buds with his forefinger.  
He pushed his hips against her and the deep intake of air showed him that she had enjoyed that. And how she moved against him signalled that she wanted more of this sweet friction. But he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes before he duck down and kissed her lovely nipples one after the other. Sometimes licking or biting them when the other was played by his fingers.

One hand had found its way to the zipper of her skirt and pulled it open. Than his other hand followed and both found their way beneath the waistband of skirt, tights and panties. He gave a soft pull and was stopped.  
"Juudaime..." came a soft protesting whimper followed by unsaid but well known words.  
"Hayato. I know, but I want to see all of you." His voice was caring and soft, but also pleading.  
"But I …"  
"Hush. Today I won't stop, please let me enjoy the sight of your beauty." he leaned his forehead to hers and than kissed away her worried tears.  
She moved her hips up a little, signalling him that his wish was granted. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, assuring her that he would never let her go, regardless of what may happen next.

As he stripped her of the rest of her clothes he moved his whole body along, kissed her thighs, knees, shin and toes. Just after he had thrown the clothes away, did he look at her.

Her silver hair was spread on the dark cushion, framing her face and shoulders in an almost unreal manner. She had her eyes closed, afraid to look at him. Glistening tears hung heavy on her dark lashes, almost like dew on the grass of a fresh spring morning. Her cheeks were flushed red like her ears and she bitt her underlip, which was swollen and red from their excessive kissing.  
His fingers followed the trail of his eyes, stroked her hair, wiped away the tears, caressed her cheek and tapped her lips. The trail wandered down to her neck and collarbone, a kiss was placed upon it. He moved further down to the chest, his fingers trailed the little hills in the form of an eight and got down the flat stomach, circled her bellybutton, which was kissed to assure her.

Then they met the hard flesh of her harsh reality. The reality she so wanted to forget and change. The reality in which she was born as a boy.

But he knew all that and wasn't surprised to see it. Unlike his own it was small and surrounded by silver locks. His finger played a little with them and than he slid them up the length of the hard appendage. Hayato made some strangled sound, something between sobbing and gasping. And as he ghosted over the slightly wet tip she snapped her eyes open, shocked or pleased he didn't know. He used his thumb and pointer to open up the skin and exposed the red and more sensitive flesh beneath. Listening to her reactions he was pleased to hear a mewl. He looked up and saw that her hands were crabbing the sheets, desperately searching for some kind of halt, because she felt lost in her own swirling emotions. Pleasure? Pain? Shame? She didn't know any longer.  
He ran his finger down the length and up again, opening and closing the skin at the top, all the while enjoying every gasp, every moan and each tear she shed out of pleasure. His own aching pain reminded him of his throbbing need to be released of his confinements, so he used his free hand to open his trousers and pulling himself out of the soft fabric of his underwear.  
For a moment he stopped his every move and sat up, only to pull his beloved closer. He let her thighs rest on his. Their hot flesh touched, for the first time directly, and it felt even more amazing than through the cloth.

She had one hand over her mouth and looked at him with teary green eyes, silently pleading. To stop? To move on? He didn't know and just followed his own need.  
He rubbed his hot manhood against hers, causing sweet friction. The pace he choose was slow and a little sloppy, because he wanted to watch her carefully. Her chest moved up and down at an unsteady pace, every inch of her skin was flushed and covered by a sweet layer of glistening sweat. In his eyes she looked like something holy, something holy he just took down to hell with him. She sat up to get closer, to feel more of him, to be as close as possible.

In their sitting position it was easier to rock against each other, to lick away the sweat on necks. To bite, to kiss, to feel pleasure and love. One arm was around his neck, the other helped her to hold this position. He gave her a deep kiss, their tongues for once didn't dance, they outright fought for dominance. His hands were on her naked bottom, squeezing and holding her close, oh so painfully and pleasurable close.  
The rubbing wasn't enough, they both felt it, they needed more, more pleasure to get the absolute bliss. The hand that held her stable moved between the both of them. Her long fingers surrounded the moving hot flesh of their eager bodies, putting pressure to them, causing more friction, more joy. And when those fingers began to move up and down up and down and up again, it felt like they entered a new stage, a stage with blinding lights and rushing sounds.  
They felt hot and sweat, their tongues met in the open air or licked away shiny beads of perspiration.  
Teeth met lips, pulled and nibbled. Hips rocked in an unsteady but vigorous pace. A hand moved along hot flesh. One arm held her close to a well toned chest and another hand slid between them, embracing their hot flesh, almost covering her own hand. As the intruder moved his thumb over the tip of each member and caressed them more and more, their thrusts became frantic. They looked into each others eyes and saw it. The pure love they both felt.

The hot knot in their stomachs danced some tango and as it got close to the end of the dance it opened and hot white liquid covered both of their naked bodies. A fire spread through them and they rode out their messy orgasm. Hayato fell onto her back, breathless and content, her legs lay numb on each side of Tsunas legs, wide open for him to see everything. The sticky substance was on her stomach and one of her hands rested in it, the other was on her forehead as she attempted to calm her breath. A content smile played around her lips.  
In some kind of trance Tsuna licked the salty liquid from his hand, licking one finger after the other, never breaking the eye contact between him and her. Then he moved between her legs, almost crawling up to her to steal a kiss. A kiss sloppy and slow, a little lazy, but loving, caring, praising even.

When he stopped his attack he moved up a little to look at her face. Heavy black lashes almost completely covered green eyes. She was half asleep, he knew, their day had been long after all.  
And than she said it, the sweetest and most alluring thing ever, her voice a breathless whisper: "I really love you Tsunayoshi-san." Than she fell asleep, her chest rising and sinking to the sound of her own calm heartbeat.  
Tsuna smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"And I couldn't live without you Hayato." he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about the smut ... sorry? XD  
Saruko: I hope that this one wasn't too short.


	16. Summer, sun and more

**Snowflake: **Yes it will come to an end, but I want to move on...  
**Kururo: **Well I can't make a stupid wannabe catwoman strong! That would be too much XD And please don't give away my ideas for ;) (I mean the last sentence of your Review)

**Authors note: **This chapter is crap ... I wanted to write something like that, but somehow it didn't turn out well and I did over write it like five times or so. So I gave up and accepted it like that.

**A Little hint for the last chapter: **The title will be: "Birthday and Bazooka"

* * *

**Summer, Sun and more**

A week after they had eliminated the threat of the Bakeneko, Tsuna had been informed that the Japanese branch of Vongola was on vacation, because they no longer had headquarters. But the ninth had found the perfect place for the new one. And guess what? It was the old haunted mansion, because seemingly it was property of the Vongola all along, it just had been forgotten for almost eight generations. Primo had used it as his retirement residence and after he had died and his children had left, nobody longer cared for it. Lucky for his family, it wasn't a Sawada heritage, because then they would have to pay taxes and everything else for it. Now Vongola had to pay everything regarding the mansion and the grounds that were a part of it. Nono had instruct the Families engineers, gardeners and craftsmen to renovate the building and grounds. And when it was finished the Japanese branch will use it as their headquarters. But for now they were on vacation and the young tenth generation and friends used this opportunity to go to the beach.

It was a hot and sunny summer day, the best time to play at the beach and relax. Hayato was in her flat and packed a basket with things they would need. Sun lotion, a blanket and towels, water and light sandwiches, clothes to change into and the utterly important dynamite and Vongola Gear. She had put on some Sun lotion, because it would be more effective that way. Juudaime had spent the night at home for the first time since the summer vacation had started. He had promised to bring some home made Bentos with him. They all had decided to meet at the train station and take the train to the beach town. To their surprise Reborn had organized a beach house where they could spend the night. But somehow that sounded really fishy and Tsuna had been suspicious about that, because Reborn wouldn't do something like that without a catch. Reluctant he had agreed to take the generous offer, but he was still suspicious about it. Hopefully nothing terrifying would happen.

Hayato was the first to arrive at the train station, but that was nothing new. She stood in front of an advertisement for sun lotion and people looked confused because she made the perfect picture for it and they weren't too sure if she was a part of the poster or real. But then she looked around and it was clear that she was real. Some guys approached her, because they wanted to invite her for a drink. "Hey Babe, how come you are alone and lonely?" one of them asked and his smile was showing exactly what he had in mind as he looked her over from head to toe.  
The soft fabric of her white sun-dress played with her small curves, a red belt divided the skirt from the upper part and on her feet were sandals with just a little heel, because hight heels weren't really made for walking through sand. Her hair was made into two loose tails, which flowed over her shoulder in soft tresses and caressed the skin of her neckline. The dress and her bra were strapless and therefore let her hair tingle the skin freely. At first she had been reluctant about putting that dress on, because she was afraid it would slide down, but it sat perfectly fine and didn't move an inch.  
Today she had decided to wear her glasses, because the contacts would be annoying in the water. So now she glared over the rim at the guys in front of her.  
"For now I'm alone, but that doesn't mean I'm lonely. I'm waiting for my friends." her hands gripped the handles of the picnic basket strongly, because she had to fight the urge to explode on those stupid men.

One of them attempted to throw his arms around her shoulder, but he had been stopped by another hand.  
"Do that and I will break your arm." a smooth voice said and Hayato looked at the source of it.  
It was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
His white dress shirt was wide open, revealing a part of his well toned chest, just the middle button had been closed and he wore skin tight jeans, which rested lowly at his hips. She could see his bellybutton and blushed a little.  
Over his shoulder was the strap of his messenger bag and the hand which had the arm of the other guy in some death grip was decorated by a huge metal ring which consisted of three parts. His brown eyes had some orange ting to them and they openly glared at the three men between her and him. Brown bangs caressed his face and the strands of his hair stood to all direction, but it seemed like it had been put to some order.  
All in all he was just perfect.  
Hayato moved between the guys to get to him and she leaned her forehead against his chest.  
"They are not worth your time Juudaime." she said and looked up to him and kissed his cheek. He let go of the other male and wound his arm around her waist.  
"Piss off." he said to the three who had approached her. They were smart enough not to test the waters.  
"Gyahahaha, they were afraid of the great Lambo!" the said one shouted and laughed in his strange manner, but the back of his head was slapped by a girl the same age as him.  
"Lambo did nothing, Tsuna-nii is the hero." I-Pin declared.  
"You look so cute today I-Pin." Hayato leaned down to smile at her and the shy Chinese girl blushed. Her head had grown out of this strange form and nowadays she wore glasses to see better, her hair had grown a lot and she liked to put it into tow braids. The dress she wore looked Chinese, but with a more western style. Flowers in different purple and pink tones were printed all over it. She and Lambo both had a backpack with their things on. Lambos was a lot bigger then hers, because he did hide is VG in it. To describe Lambos outfit wouldn't do much, it was his typical cow-print shirt and dark trousers with sandals.  
Fuuta wasn't with them today, because he wanted to spent the day with his school friends, he was at the age were he felt that his little siblings were just an embarrassment and his older brother a nag. Tsuna had been really sad about that statement.  
But Bianchi and Reborn did accompany them, because someone had too make sure that those teenagers didn't do something stupid. Her sister had her typical attire on and she wore light shaded sunglasses, it didn't hide her face as much as the googles but still enough to not make Hayato faint. It was the progress they had made until this day and the both of them were sure that someday she will be able to look at her sisters face without vomiting all over the floor.

It didn't take much time for the other to arrive. Yamamoto came together with Kyoko, Ryouhei and Hana. The boys were dressed casually and the girls wore light summer clothes. Kyokos were more to show her natural cuteness and Hanas more elegant, but also informal, other than Hayato and Kyoko she wore shorts. Chrome and Haru arrived together and one look at Mukuros face said, that he was forced to come with his counterpart. He was downright pouting. Behind him Ken and Chikusa didn't look much better. But they all were dressed casual, like people who had planned to go to the beach, they even carried some luggage.  
Haru looked like she had put too much effort into her appearance, the neck-holder top she wore clung to her like a second skin and accentuated her bosom. Her miniskirt revealed her smooth legs and she wore high heels to make them appear longer. Hayato and her glared at each other, but exchanged polite greetings through clenched teeth. Tsuna behaved like he didn't want to notice this, he knew that Haru still hadn't given up on him.  
He greeted his guardians and hoped that those two girls wouldn't be at each others throats as soon as he showed them his back.  
"Now that we all are here, we should get going." Hayato did buy the tickets beforehand, so that they could take their time with boarding the train. The other would give her the money back once the had sat down.

Taking the train was a huge risk, especially if you had a child like Lambo with you. He was bored easily and the train ride would take an hour or so, but Tsuna was prepared for that, he had taken the DS and Lambos favourite game with him, with that the cow child was busy and wouldn't cause any destruction. I-Pin was much easier to handle, she liked to look out of the window to watch the scenery floating by.  
The group had almost an entire wagon for themselves and that was a huge relieve to them, because they needed a lot of space.  
They had decided to sit in guys and girls groups, so that they could talk about more private matters. They occupied the seats for four people. Ken sat besides Lambo and gave him hints to the game he played, Chikusa watched the both of them, because one couldn't know when they would misbehave. Besides him sat Yamamoto and talked over the back of his seat to Ryouhei and Tsuna, but sadly he also talked over Mukuros head, who didn't like that one bit, just Reborns stern warning could hold him back.  
Naturally Hayato had sat down besides her sister and she faced Chrome who was sitting together with I-Pin and watched out of the window with her. Kyoko sat together with Hana and Haru. The four groups sat across from each other, one side had the guys and the other the girls.

Hayato was fuming, because she hadn't planned to invite Haru. Hell she didn't even knew that this annoyance would be here, but seemingly Chrome had told her about their beach plans and did invite her. Haru even had had the foresight to buy her own ticket. Her appearance had ruined Hayatos day greatly. It seemed like the brunette made it a point to show her exactly where she lacked, the way she accentuated her boobs was evidence enough. Now she wasn't just angry at her, but also at the female Mist. How dare she betrayed her like that? No wonder that Chrome didn't look at her - she downright glared at the poor soul.  
"Hayato." her sisters voice broke her out of her musings.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"Don't be angry, enjoy your day." she whispered softly.  
"How can I do that when I need to watch this stupid bitch?" sounded her angry whisper. Chrome did like she couldn't hear them.  
"You don't need to watch Haru."  
"Of course I need to, because I'm sure she has something up her sleeve." now she looked to the seat where Juudaime sat and their eyes met for a second. He smiled and winked at her, it made her blush. Than he was kicked in the head by Reborn, who demanded his attention.  
"She loves Tsuna and you can't change that. And I'm in the firm believe that all is fair in love and war." Bianchi said and watched how Mukuro and Ryouhei discussed about something, it was strange that the Sun guardian didn't shout. Suddenly Tsuna blushed like mad and Reborn grinned. Whatever they talked about it had to be something perverted.  
"So you want to say that I should put my foot down and let her do whatever she wants?" Hayato glared at her sister.  
"Yes. Tsuna needs to learn how to get rid of unwanted suitors by himself. He is a good looking and charming man, in the future there will be more women like her. It doesn't do any good for you and him, if you can't trust him."  
"I do trust him." Yamamoto tried to talk to Chikusa, but he wasn't really responsive, so he did his best to get some attention from Ken, who was too engrossed in the game he played with Lambo, so he decided to talk with Tsuna and co. The result was funny, because whatever he had said rubbed Ryouhei the wrong way. Now the Baseball freak was in a headlock and Ryouhei rubbed his head painfully.  
"If you really trust him, than don't fight against Haru, let Tsuna handle it."  
"If only this bitch would know what a no means." she muttered and didn't see any use to talk further about that matter.

Haru was talking with Hana and Kyoko and wanted their opinion on the same matter.  
"How can I make him fall in love with me?" she asked the two of them. Kyoko looked a little uncomfortable and Hana just shrugged.  
"I think Sawada is just oblivious to your attempts." she said.  
"No, he knows how I feel about him. I said it clearly." she retorted.  
"But he didn't respond positive?" Hana asked for further information.  
"Sadly not. But just because he has this strange relationship with Gokudera."  
"What is strange about their relationship?" Kyoko asked confused.  
"They are both guys." the brunette said as serious as she could. The other two girls looked at each other.  
"Hayato is a girl." Kyoko said and looked a little angry.  
"But just on the inside." Was Hanas retort to that: "So there are things she doesn't have but needs and things she has but doesn't need."  
"That's exactly what I mean. There is just no way she can make him really happy and today I will show him that." Haru whispered eagerly and looked at the other two with sparkling eyes.  
"Why can't you just let them be?" Kyoko wanted to know.  
"Because I love him and I will do everything to make him fall in love with me."  
"But you failed at that just a year ago." was the redheads argument.  
"That was one year ago. I was too pushy, now I think I know how I can make him fall for me."  
"Good luck with that." Was the only thing Hana said, she loved this kind of soap opera setting. And she really meant her wish to Haru, because deep down even she had her doubts about the relationship between Sawada and Gokudera. Something like that couldn't hold long. Kyoko frowned, she didn't know if she should scold or admire her for this stubbornness. By now her brother and boyfriend had some kind of struggle, she sighed and got up to do some damage control.

When they arrived at the beach they almost despaired. There were a lot of people and it was almost impossible to find a spot large enough for all of them. But after something that felt like an eternity they arrived at the perfect place. There were some trees to give them shade and they weren't too far from the changing rooms. They put their blankets on the sand - half in the shadows and half in the sun. The bags with their refreshing were put into the shadow side, to keep them a little cool. After they had organized everything the girls excused themselves to the changing rooms. Tsuna and Mukuro followed, other than their friends they hadn't worn their swim trunks beneath their clothes. Of course those two were back faster than the girls, who took their time to change.

As the girls came back to their place they heard whistles from strangers, Hana just said something about monkeys, Kyoko giggled nervous, Chrome blushed, Hayato and Haru glared at each other and Bianchi made it a point to ignore them.  
Tsuna guessed the reason for this glaring competition was the way the both of them were dressed.  
Their choice of dressing was really similar and he knew how much Hayato hated that.  
The both of the had triangle bikini tops with floral pattern on, just the colour was different. Hayatos colour choice was orange and red, Haru had chosen Blue and green. As an underpart they wore swim shorts, both in black. Harus was a little shorter than Hayatos, because she didn't need to hide what she didn't have. All in all you could say that Haru looked hotter than Hayato in this dress up and the only reason for that was her all around roundness, her soft curves stood in contrast to Hayatos more angular ones.

"You really have no boobs!" shouted Ryouhei and made her feel even more depressed. Haru giggled softly because she knew that she had won round one, well that was what she thought. Tsuna punched Ryouheis gut really hard, it made him flinch a little.  
"Don't say stupid things, Hayato looks great." first he glared at his sun guardian who looked a little guilty and then he smiled at Hayato and motioned for her to come to him. She did exactly that and was hugged.  
"You really look great, just because you lack the _fat_ doesn't mean that you're not sexy." he made it a point to stress the fat part and kissed her forehead. She smiled and nodded as a sign that she wouldn't worry about that, than she gave Haru a smug smile and mouthed: "You want war? Bring it on!" Haru just glared.  
"Kufufufu, but you really just look like one flat chested chick."  
"Mukuro-san." Chrome soft voice scolded him and he played like he was feeling guilty. His Chrome looked too cute in her one piece and she had a nice bosom. She blushed because his eyes had wandered to that area.  
Ryouhei tried desperately to hold his hands in front of Yamamotos eyes, because he didn't want him to see his sister in just a Bikini.  
"Hahaha, it's not the first time I see her in one."  
"But it's the first time you see her extremely like that as her boyfriend!"  
"Then let's make a deal - I wont look at Kyoko and you won't look at Hana." now Ryouhei gaped at him like a dead fish. He pondered for a few seconds until Hana pulled his ear and sat him down.  
"Be still, I will put some sun blocker at your back."she knelt behind him and did just that. Ryouhei just blushed. Kyoko giggled and asked her boyfriend if she should do the same for him, he nodded eager.  
"Tsuna-san! Should I help you?" Haru used this opportunity to offer her service to him.  
"No. Something like that is the job of my girlfriend." he answered coldly, but smiled at Hayato, who had taken out the sun lotion. Haru didn't ask further and instead of getting on his nerves she helped the children.

"This one isn't the same as yours." Tsuna said as he smelled the different scent.  
"That's right. I use a stronger one, because I don't like my skin tan and I get sunburned easily." she massaged the lotion onto his skin and traced the X-shaped scar he had gotten from his fight with Genkishi, it didn't stand out that much, but was visible nonetheless. Than she whispered in his ear: "But I like your skin tan." he blushed and she giggled.

"Who wants to play in the water?" Haru asked lively, Lambo and I-Pin were really excited about it. Tsuna smiled about those two and let himself be dragged to the water, Hayato and most of the others followed them. Mukuro and Hana were in the opinion that they were to old to play ball in the water, so they decided to go swimming. Bianchi and Reborn just relaxed in the sun, keeping a keen eye on the brats.

During their play Haru bumped into Tsuna, she did it on propose but said it wasn't and nobody questioned her about that. Tsuna did the most logical thing in this kind of situation, he moved more to Hayatos side and further away from Haru, to give her the signal that he knew exactly what she planned and that he wasn't pleased about that. Hayato leaned on him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, all the while glaring at Haru, who attempted to ignore her.  
"Let's go swimming for a bit." Tsuna whispered in Hayatos ear and looked over where Haru had a water fight with Lambo and I-Pin. Kyoko and Chrome had gone back to the place to take a sun bath. Yamamoto and Ryouhei had some kind of competition going on, Ken and Chikusa were who knows where. Nobody would pay any attention to the both of them.  
"Okay." Hayato whispered back and the two of them moved away from their friends. Haru wanted to get Tsuna to play with them, but he was nowhere to be seen. She frowned.

The young pair swam a fair distance. They took their time to search for a spot without people. They found a lonely patch of beach, which was surrounded by huge stones, this place had to be some sort of an insider tip. The water was shallow and they walked through soft sand. As they reached dry grounds Tsuna embraced her from behind and kissed her neck.  
"Juudaime." she giggled, because his fingers moved along her sides and she was ticklish.  
"hmm?" he hummed and bit her earlobe.  
"Stop that please." she moved in his arms to look at him.  
"Why?" he leaned down and kissed her lips.  
"If you do that we will end up doing it." she blushed and looked away.  
"Maybe that was my plan?" he confessed and kissed her again, she bit his lip softly.  
"But than we will be too exhausted to get back and you don't want Reborn-san to start searching for us, do you?" she looked up into his eyes. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"You're right, I don't want that to happen." as he wanted to let her go she wound her arms around his neck.  
"But that doesn't mean that we can't kiss some more before we get back." He smiled and took the clear invitation.

* * *

"They are gone for quite some time now." Haru prepared the picnic together with the other girls and looked around to search for Tsuna, she didn't care one bit about Hayato, but was worried about the man she loved.  
"Maybe they are lost?" Kyoko said, because she knew that something like that could happen, especially to Tsuna.  
"Or they just found a good spot for s.o.b.?" Hana said.  
"What's s.o.b.?" asked Chrome and the other two looked equally confused. Hana rolled her eyes.  
"There are children, so I won't say it loud." at that the other girls understood what she meant and blushed. (s.o.b. - sex on the beach)  
"No way! Tsuna-san wouldn't do something like that with another guy." protested Haru.  
"But he sees Hayato as a girl." said Kyoko.  
"But he isn't a girl, there are certain parts that show this. And I doubt that Tsuna-san would touch there." Bianchi listened to this conversation, but she kept quite. It made her angry that Haru still couldn't see that Hayato was a girl like her, she had the urge to smack this girl, but she refrained from it, because Hayato will meet more people like her and she couldn't change their minds with force.  
"How can you be so sure about that?" It was Hayatos voice and she didn't sound nice.  
"Where is Tsuna-san?" Haru glared at Hayato, who was dripping and took her beach towel to get herself dry.  
"Baseball freak and Turf top grabbed him. I don't know what they plan to do with him." she had wrapped herself into the big towel and sat down at her sisters side.  
"And where were you?" the girl sounded annoyed.  
"We are at the sea, I'm all wet and now take a guess or don't, you are too stupid to come to the conclusion that we were swimming." Hayatos voice was dropping with venom and she openly glared at Haru, it felt like a storm was approaching. Haru didn't back down, she felt challenged at Hayatos tone and glared right back.  
But before their war could start, they were interrupted by the guys who returned one after the other and demanded to be fed. Tsuna grabbed his towel and rubbed himself dry, than he sat down behind Hayato and pulled her close. She was sitting between his legs and blushed, because normally he wouldn't do something like that when the others could see it. Than he ignored his friends and she just guessed that they had said something stupid.  
"Can I have one of your delicious sandwiches? I'm starving." he said and leaned his chin on her shoulder.  
"Sure." she handed him one and ate some herself. Haru watched them and was furious, she didn't even get the opportunity to let him taste her home cooking.

The truth was Tsuna had been dragged by his friend for some manly talk. Yamamoto and Ryouhei wanted to talk to him under six eyes.  
"So, Tsuna you and Gokudera are real?" was his rains question.  
"What do you even mean by that? You know that we are a couple." he rolled his eyes.  
"That's extreme right, but there are certain things …" the sun guardian hesitated to end his sentence  
"Like sex." was Yamamotos nonchalant finish. Tsuna gaped at him.  
"Don't say that!" Ryouhei blushed and punched his gut, Yamamoto bend over and laughed.  
"It's not like we never talk about that. You and I are both very active with that, even if you don't want to hear it."  
"Why do you want to know?" Tsuna looked a little offended.  
"Because ... well Haru had asked about our opinion on your relationship with Gokudera." the baseball freak scratched his head.  
"She said some extreme things."  
"Things that are ... you know ... complicated, but it made some sense."  
"Even to me to the extreme!"  
"What the hell did she say?" his hand were balled to fists. His friends looked at each other and Yamamoto sighed.  
"She said that you are just together with Gokudera, because you feel obligated to keep her at your side as the storm guardian and the easiest way to do that is to fake a relationship."  
"And we think that that sounded extreme right, because Gokudera is supposed to be a guy, just that he is extreme strange in the head." Tsuna glared at Ryouhei.  
"What Senpai wants to say is, that this relationship is strange, there are things you just can't do, but you would want to do when you love someone. And we all know that you are not gay." There was an awkward silence. Tsuna stared at his friends like they were insane and they looked at him, because they wanted some answers.  
"I love Hayato and you don't need to know more about our private matters." he glared at his guardians and left them. He wasn't really angry at them, because Haru had the bility manipulate people when she sniffed her chance.

After they had eaten, they decided to play a card game. Tsuna didn't want to participate and just clung to Hayato, almost like a child that was possessive of his mother. "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
"Nothing, I just feel like cuddling." he had his arms wrapped around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder. He sat Indian style and she in the space between his legs.  
"I think we should put our things together and go to the house." Reborn hopped on the card desk and looked at the teens.  
"Hahi, why?"  
"Look there." he motioned to look behind them where a storm cloud was forming, the sky looked like the world was coming to an end.  
"I guess Reborn is right." Tsuna sighed and stood up, pulling Hayato with him. They were fast with collecting their things, putting them away and changing their clothes. And as they reached their rented beach house the sky was almost pitch black and the first thunder could bee seen. A down pour followed.  
"We made it." was Harus statement as she looked out of the window.  
Hayato rolled her eyes at that.

They decided to look around the house. It was big, but that was no wonder, they were a lot of people and needed the space. The first floor had the open kitchen and the large living room, as well as the bathroom. On the second floor were three big bedrooms and they needed to decide how to split the group up. After a lot of discussion they decided to let the children sleep in one Room with Bianchi and Reborn. The other two bedrooms were divided into a girls and a boys room, but one person had a problem with that. "And where does Gokudera-san sleep?" of course it was Haru who had to ask this stupid question.  
"With the girls." was Tsunas short answer to that.  
"I'm against it." she protested.  
"Why?" he glared at her.  
"Because I won't feel safe when a guy sleeps in the same room as me." Tsuna wanted to say something, but Hayato stopped him.  
"I will sleep downstairs." she said nice, but her glare at Haru showed how much she wanted to kill her.

The fridge in the kitchen was filled with fresh food and the girls were now preparing their meal for the evening. Hayato had wanted to help out, but Tsuna held her back, because he didn't want bloody Haru as the main course. Hayato had laughed at his declaration and let herself be dragged to one of the sofas in front of the huge television. Mukuro and his two subordinates watched some comedy show together with Lambo, who somehow had become friends with Ken. The two of them laughed really hard about some stupid joke and Hayato wondered what was so funny about that.  
Reborn sat at a table with Bianchi and the both of them drank some coffee. Yamamoto and Ryouhei had an arm wrestling competition to see who was stronger, the result wasn't surprising, because the Turf top had more strength in his arms than the baseball freak.  
"Sawada, I challenge you to an extreme arm wrestling competition." At first Truna wanted to decline, because he wasn't insane, but than he looked at Hayato. And like any guy he wanted to impress his girlfriend, that resulted in him agreeing to it. Now that he and his Sun had the needed position he noted that this was stupid. His skinny arm did look really small in comparison to Ryouheis, which was steeled and full of muscle from the constant training he put himself under. There was no way that he could win. The two of them gave it their all and Tsuna was holding out much longer than Yamamoto did.  
Ryouhei had a hard time to push him further down. Hayato stood behind Tsuna and whispered something into his ear. Ryouhei couldn't react as fast as his arm connected with the surface of the table. Everybody in the room gaped at Tsuna, well almost everybody - Hayato smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.  
"What did she say that you got that extreme power?" At his sun guardians question Tsuna just smiled.  
"Kufufufu, I'm sure it wasn't something one would say out loud." Mukuro said, but looked back at the TV where his favourite soap opera started. He watched it every evening together with his boys and the three of them were really hard core fans.  
Chrome preferred to read a book whenever they got into soap mode.

In the kitchen the girls worked like bees to impress the guys.  
"You were really mean to Hayato." Kyoko couldn't hold back any longer, she had ignored Harus antics long enough.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I meant. Hayato is a girl, she would never do something inappropriate to one of us." The redhead stirred angry in her pan.  
"No. Gokudera is a guy and I won't sleep in the same room as a guy - you never know what they attempt to do."  
"You are one to talk." Now Kyoko put out the stove and threw her cooking utensil aside. Haru looked at the angry red head and didn't really know what to say. Chrome and Hana were looking at them with mild curiosity, they didn't know what had occurred between Haru and Tsuna in Italy. I-Pin was ignoring them and focused on her task to make rice balls.  
"This and that are two different things." was Harus defensive answer.  
"No, they aren't. You just sprout nonsense because Hayato has something you never had - Tsuna-kuns love. If you want to fight for his heart you need to accept your enemy, but you don't even consider Hayato an equal, just because she is like she is. And that is the reason why Tsuna-kun will never accept your true feelings, he will see you as the immature brat you are." Kyoko crossed her arms.  
"Kyoko has a point there. Neither Hayato nor Sawada take you serious, because you don't take them serious." Hana had to interfere before those two started a fight.  
"Boss hates it when someone of his Family is bullied. And you do bully Hayato-san, that is why you don't stand in his favour." Chrome said shyly.  
Haru thought about that and looked at her friends when she got the conclusion that they were right, if she wanted to be recognized by him, she needed to be friends with all of his guardians. She nodded and decided to apologize to Gokudera later on. But for now they had a meal to prepare.

Just as Mukuros soap had finished the girls brought the food in and it smelled really delicious. The boys helped to carry the table ware and other heavy things.  
During their meal it was pure Chaos, they stole food from each other and somehow they ended up having a food fight. Rumour said Tsuna was the one who had started it... As a Result everything was dirty, including themselves. Because Tsuna was the one who had started the food fight, Reborn had decided that he should clean up, while the others take their baths. Of course Hayato helped him, there was no way she would go into the bath with the other girls or the boys.  
She wanted to go as the last one. Tsuna had his own thought about her being the last to take a bath, he would make sure that she wouldn't be alone.

It had become really late, cleaning the remains from their food wasting activities had taken them longer than expected. But the good side was, that the others had finished their baths and gone upstairs. Tsuna knew that nobody of them would sleep just now, but he was sure that there would be no disturbances when he soaked in the tube together with his beloved girlfriend. And maybe they would do something more interesting than just bathing.

Hayato was a little embarassed to clean herself in front of Juudaime, she hesitated to strip out of her clothes, because she knew that he watched her every move.  
"Juudaime … can you please look away?" she said blushing.  
"Why? It's not like I've never seen you naked." was his smug answer to that, he even made it a point to look expectant at her, crossing his arms and waiting. There was nothing she could retort to that, he had seen her without clothes plenty of times already, but that didn't mean that it took away her shame. He felt that she was reluctant to undress, so he made a suggestion: "I will strip myself of one piece of clothing and you will do the same after me. Deal?"  
She thought a little about it and nodded, but she noticed that this offer was really unfair – she wore a dress, that meant she had much less to put off. Tsuna smiled and opened the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off, he folded it neatly and put it onto the washing machine, which stood besides him.  
Hayato gulped and opened her belt, just to put it on top of his shirt.  
He looked at her questioningly: "That doesn't count as clothing."  
"It does, accessories are clothes." she smiled.  
"If you say so." he took his Vongola Ring an laid it to the other things.  
"You count the Ring as clothing?" she asked dumbfounded.  
"Yes, it's an accessory." he smiled at her.  
"No, it's a weapon. So it doesn't count." She pouted.  
"If your belt with your Vongola gear is a piece of clothes, then I can count my Ring as one, too." he crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for her retort. She just sighed and took of her slippers, Tsuna did the same.  
"You know that this is unfair?" she asked a little shy.  
"That's right, I just have my jeans and underwear left." he didn't wear any socks, it was hot enough to go without them. Hayato blushed and moved her hand behind herself, she opened her strapless bra and pulled it out of her neckline.  
"You're a tease." now Tsuna was blushing and stripped out of his tight trousers and gave Hayato a nice view of his dark blue underwear. He didn't wear loose boxer shorts, but the kind which was more tight, nothing else would fit under those jeans.  
Suddenly Hayato had a great Idea, she pulled off her hair bands and threw them on the pile. Tsuna gaped at her: "That doesn't count!"  
"Those are accessories."  
"No they are a necessity to hold your hair." now he pouted.  
"Let's make a deal – you let them count and I will let you take off my last piece of clothing." she smiled, because she knew that he had a perverted side he wasn't able to hide when they were alone, this little play was enough proof of that. He looked a little doubtful but nodded and pulled his underwear down, revealing everything. Hayato couldn't help but stare at his member, it's not like she never had seen it, but it was quite impressive, especially in this semi hard state. Tsuna grinned and broke her train of thought: "Your turn."  
She blushed and looked away, just to lean slightly down. Her hand wandered under the skirt and she stripped herself out of her slip.  
"A dress is quite convenient and I take it, this is your last piece." he took her slip out of her hand and put it together with the rest of her clothing. His eyes had an amused, but also dangerous glint within them. She nodded and he moved to her, licking his lips as he hooked his thumbs under the band of her dress and slowly pulled it down, just like that. Whoever had design this one was a genius.  
Now they stood in front of each other, one blushing more than the other.  
"Let's wash each others backs." Tsuna was cheerful, because he had wanted to do something like that since a long time ago.

Like it was typical in Japan they showered before taking a bath. Tsuna was putting shampoo all over Hayato and Hayato did the same to him. It was nice to touch each other without the intention to have sexual intercourse, not like their bodies didn't react to their close proximity, but for now they just ignored it. They washed each others hair and Tsuna really took his time for that, he was extra careful, because he loved her long soft tresses and didn't want to tangle them. Hayato was faster then him, because his hair was a mess by nature she didn't need to be careful with that. After they had rinsed themselves of the soap it was time to soak in the tube.

Tsuna had grabbed Hayato, so that she would sit between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. He knew that she had wanted to sit to his opposite, but he wouldn't have that. Sometimes he just needed to hold her close, it was really relaxing, like every of his worries just vanished whenever he held her in his arms. Sure he liked the perverted things they sometimes did, but he loved to cuddle with her. Hayato had been surprised about his move and was a little shy to sit like that, but after some time she felt that his hands didn't move around on her body and just laid on the edge of the tube. He was breathing even and it seemed like he didn't have an erection, if she felt right. Noting all that she began to relax herself and leaned more against his chest.  
It was nice.

Until someone came bursting in.

"Hahi! What are you guys doing?" Haru had come into the bathroom and shouted. Hayato had moved her arms in front of her chest and faced the wall, she didn't want that stupid woman to see her naked.  
"Bathing." said Tsuna and looked like Haru had grown a second head.  
"Two guys together?"  
"No. Two lovers together and now get out of here." there was his no nonsense voice and Hayato shuddered.  
"No." she demonstratively crossed her arms and looked at them. Hayato was uncomfortable with this addition.  
"That was an order." Tsuna felt Hayatos mood plummeting and that angered him a lot.  
"You can't order me around." The stupid woman raised her voice at him and that was where the Storm guardian exploded.  
"He can order you around as much as he wants you stupid bitch - he is your boss! So get your ugly face and annoying voice out of here!" Hayato had moved around and most likely wanted to strangle her, but she was naked and alas didn't move out of the tube. But she held just one arm in front of her chest and with the other showed Haru where the door was.  
Sadly Haru was as stubborn as a mule and didn't really care about the hierarchy inside of the Family.  
"This here has nothing to do with the Mafia, it's a private matter." Both girls glared at each other, but before one of the three could say something another voice interrupted. "As long as you are a part of the Family you have to listen to orders, whether it is in your leisure time or during working hours – the hierarchy of the Family is absolute." it was Reborn who suddenly sat inside the tube besides Hayato. Her first reflex was to "eep" and move closer to Tsuna, but soon enough she sighed and calmed down her beating heart.  
"And not listening to your Boss can be seen as a revolt. I'm sure you don't want to know what happens if someone plans a rebellion." there was Hayatos smug smile: "Get out of here."  
"I don't take orders from you!" Haru was near the tears and almost screeched.  
"Miura Haru – you are talking to your superior." Tsuna intervened with a calm voice: "Hayato isn't just my girlfriend, but also my Storm guardian and my Right hand woman. Her orders are mine, so get the hell out of here."  
Haru took a deep breath: "Fine. But don't think that I will give up on you." she moved around out of the door and slammed it shut. Hayato sighed annoyed and looked at Tsuna and Reborn: "I'm no longer in the mood for a bath." Without a second thought she stood up and got out of the hot water. Reborn had the decency to look away. Leave it to Haru to ruin the mood.  
Why was is so hard for her to accept that she couldn't do whatever she liked?

The next day they took the train home to Namimori. Everyone felt the sour mood between Hayato and Haru. Of course they all knew that those two didn't get along well, but it was the first time that they so oblivious glared at each other and avoided to make contact like one of the had the pest. There was no superficial politeness between them. And every time Haru attempted to say something to Tsuna, he just looked at her and politely refused to talk to her. He wasn't one who held grudges, but Haru had gone too far.  
To say that the drive home was awkward was an understatement.  
Everybody was glad when they reached their destination and could go their own ways.  
So much to their fun summer days.

* * *

... I said it is crap ...  
Oh! I have a few Ideas for new stories (2759 of course) here are the titles:  
"Teenage Daddy Mafia Boss"  
"Demon town Namimori"  
"Just ignore it"

All three are AU with real hard OOcness! The first one is my favourite Idea, but I don't have a real plot yet, so I can't say when I will write it. (The same goes for the other stories)  
Most likely they will be side Projects, because my heart beats for "Living and Loving" which will come soon.


	17. Birthday and Bazooka

**I thank you all for your Reviews, the following and favouring of this Story. It makes me really happy that so many People liked it.  
With this chapter "Struggling" will end. It is really short and maybe a Little too rushed ... and I'm sure after you have finished reading it you will have a few questions.  
But those questions will be answered during the new arc - "Living and Loving". You can see this Little chapter as a teaser or something like that.  
The first chapter of "Living and Loving" will be uploaded by the 8th of June at the latest, because I want to have two chapter ready before uploading one. That gives me a Little head start in case something unexpected happens (like writers block or a broken PC).**

For now enjoy the last chapter, we read each other in "Living an Loving"

* * *

**Birthday and Bazooka**

It was October the fourteenth, his birthday. Today he turned eighteen and in a few month his High school time would end. Normally people looked forward to getting out of school, but not him. He feared for the worst, because after his graduation he had to leave Japan to learn more about being the boss of Vongola. A few days ago Reborn had told him, that the Ninth wanted for him to take care of the North American branch before he will take over the title of the Tenth. What had scared him the most about that was the fact that Reborn wasn't allowed to accompany him, he got the order to train his guardians for their upcoming duties. But Reborn had convinced the Ninth that it was for the best that Tsuna will take Gokudera with him. He had his reasons for that – the first was that his student would die of loneliness, because he isn't capable of making new friends easily and the second was that Hayato was good at administration and knew different languages and she was raised in their world and knew how it worked – alas there was no need for her to be further educated. Tsuna had been glad about that, because he couldn't see himself living alone in a foreign country. But the downside was that he needed to learn English and Reborns teaching methods left him most of the time half dead. But luckily Hayato had developed the most pleasurable and efficient method for him to learn this language.

But back to the topic – today was his birthday and he didn't look forward to the party his mother had planned. The reason was that she had invited his father, who really did show up, and Haru, who still tried to make him fall for her. He had given up on convincing her to let that be and Hayato made it a point to just ignore her advances. The two girls never talked to each other, there were no glares or mean words – the both of them refused to acknowledge the others existence. And he didn't even try to be the middleman who made them forgive each other. Even the others refused to meddle with their cold war, they were just glad that they didn't go for each others throat every time the both of them were in the same room. He guessed that some time in the future there will be another conflict between those two, but for now it was quite.

Kyoko, Haru and Chrome helped his mother with the preparations for the party, he had offered his help, but they refused him, because it was his big day. His father had taken that chance to pull him to the side.  
"So how is it going?" he smelled like Sake.  
"What do you mean?" Tsuna shoved him a little out of the way, because this man just smelled bad.  
"Things between you and your girlfriend." his father had a perverted grin.  
"Good." was his only answer to that and every other question about his love and sex life was ignored. The only thing was – Iemitsu thought that Haru was still his sons girlfriend. And other than the tenth generation and the Japanese branch nobody from Vongola knew that Gokudera Hayato was a girl and the lover of the future boss.  
That party was going to be fun...

For some strange reason Yamamoto was the first to arrive at the so called party, he brought Sushi with him – a present from his father and him. Of course Tsuna was happy to get it – he loved their Takesushi! His father was the first to taste it, he couldn't even wait until all guests arrived. But that wasn't really necessary because one after the other showed up and brought some kind of gift for him. Mukuro gave him condoms and a sly smile ...  
In the living room his father was giving out drinks to the boys behind Nanas back.  
The last one to arrive was Hayato and one look at her and he knew why she was late.

Of course she was dressed nice and perfect every day, but today she had put more effort to it than ever. Her legs were clad in black over knee socks and the seam of her fluttery skirt hovered a few inches over them, giving him a nice view of her white skin. He guessed there wasn't much space between the end of the skirt and her nice little ass. It was the shortest skirt she had ever worn. The light orange, almost yellow colour of it made her skin glow in an healthy shade of cream. To the skirt she wore a black blouse. It was skin tight. The sleeves of it ended wide and were frilly like the skirt, it looked a little like something a Goth Lolita would wear.  
But the most amazing thing was her hair and the eye shadow.  
He didn't have a clue how she made her Vongola Gear holding up her hair, but it did. Somehow she had put at the side of her head and her long silver tresses flowed all around it, like it was the most natural thing to do. He had to resist the urge to touch it.  
Her eye shadow was in different shades of orange it looked natural, but also like she was fresh out of some kind of fantasy world, needless to say that her green eyes had a amazing effect because of her make up.  
"... You look stunningly beautiful." was what he said after he had finished his observation.  
"Just for you Juudaime." she blushed, kissed his cheek: "Happy birthday" and gave him a present, which he took with glee. Loud laughing was coming out of the living room and the both of them looked in the direction.  
"Seems like they are getting rowdy already." Hayato said and put off her shoes to got to the living room together with Tsuna.

Iemitsu was talking to Yamamoto and Ryouhei, the both of them were blushing like crazy, because this old man gave them the talk about safe sex and that one should be more considerate of the needs of the women than of his own. Nana had heard some things about that an gave her own opinion on the matter to the girls, who weren't blushing as much as the boys. Maybe it had something to do with the choice of words or the fact that Iemitsu was more of a stranger to all of them and Nana was like their second mother. Even Tsuna had to confess that he would feel uncomfortable to have a talk like that with the father he didn't really know. Yamamoto saw Tsuna and Hayato standing in the door and was relieved to have a way to get out of this situation: "Yo Gokudera you're late!" That resulted in all eyes on Hayato who wanted nothing more than to strangle Yamamoto, she didn't really like to be the centre of attention – even if she put a lot of effort to her appearance.  
Iemistu looked confused and Tsuna was wondering about that, but than he remembered that his father knew Hayato just as a boy – something Tsuna forgot almost all the time, because he was used to her like that.  
But than the seemingly drunk man just laughed: " I didn't know Gokudera had another sister besides the Poison Scorpion." Tsuna wanted to sigh relieved and let that matter be until a better time.  
"Hahi! Sawada-san, this isn't his sister but he himself. He dresses like a girl to seduce Tsuna-san." Damn Haru. She used a concerned voice and sounded really convincing. Now his father had lost his smile and looked at Hayato with a stern face. Everybody had gone really quite and looked at the situation at hand. The silence was almost deafening. The first to say something was his mother.  
"Haru-chan, that's not nice. Hayato is a girl." she smiled like the forgiving mother she was, but Tsuna had the feeling that there was more behind her smile, something threatening.  
Truth be told, Nana had taken a huge liking to Hayato and even gave her lessons in cooking, because she wanted that her daughter-in-law will be able to cook his most favourite meals. And Hayato had taken every lesson as serious as a battle strategy. He forgot how many time his mother had told him about gay sex and the risks about that, she even had informed herself about the surgeries Hayato had to undergo and talked with him about all that. She supported the both of them and that made them happy, even if sometimes she was a little nosy about their sex life. Haru looked like she wanted to say something about that, but than she just smiled and nodded reluctant. There was just no way she would argue with Nana, because she needed to be on her good side if she wanted to get closer to Tsuna.  
Iemitsu suddenly laughed.  
"Is that so? And here I thought you were a boy!" with that everyone started laughing and Tsuna felt like a bomb had just been defused and one look at Hayato showed him that she was feeling the same. Nana smiled encouragingly at the both of them and the party got started for real.

The boys were drinking Sake together with Iemitsu, not minding one bit that they were still minors. Nana and the Girls, played with Lambo and I-Pin. Fuuta was sitting in a corner pouting, because he wasn't allowed to drink together with the rest of them. He was fifteen and wanted to try it too, but Tsuna was totally against that and won the argument (with the help of his mother).  
Hayato had gone into the kitchen to bring some refreshments and snacks. And guess who used this opportunity to cling to Tsuna – Haru had used her chance and sat down where Hayato had been sitting at. She had drank some Sake and was now really courageous.  
"Nee, Tsuna-san. I saw that Mukuro-san gave you a little present. Maybe you want to use it tonight?" she whispered in his ear and thought that he was drunk enough to go upstairs together with her.  
"No, I want to wait for Hayato to be ready for it." he was calm and collected and didn't comment on her close proximity. It annoyed him but he didn't want to make a scene at his own birthday party.  
Hayato came out of the kitchen and saw how Haru clung to him, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she did say nothing and made it a point to ignore Haru, who had a smug smile plastered on her face.  
But than Tsuna was pulled to the side by Ryouhei, who wanted to have an arm wrestling competition with all of the guys, because men should do something like that from time to time. Laughing he agreed and came over to the table, where Reborn sat and played referee. Iemitsu thought it was a great idea and took part in it. Nana smiled fondly at his attempt to impress the boys and watched him play with them. Haru used this opportunity to go over to Hayato.

"And where did you buy those cheap clothes?" She made it a point to look her once over, truth be told she liked those clothes, but she wanted to agitate Hayato. It would be to her advantage if Hayato attacked her and showed that he was just an asshole.  
"Nowhere, those are an original Kururo Saruko design. She made them just for me." at first Hayato had wanted to ignore Haru, but she needed to defend her friends design. "Never heard of her." Haru sipped on her drink.  
"You will in the future, I'm sure of it." and Hayato did the same.  
"Don't you think that this skirt is too short? What if suddenly your thing is showing out of it?" she really sounded concerned. Hayato took a deep breath to calm down.  
"It won't."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Than they glared at each other, waiting for some kind of retort from the other, for some insult or anything that would result in some kind of scene. Something Haru wanted and Hayato liked to avoid.  
"You know that he will fall in love with me someday." Haru smiled.  
"And when will that happen? I'm the one who will go to New York with him. And you will be in Italy to fulfil your duties as a newbie subordinate." Hayato smiled.

Iemitsu looked over to the both of them.  
"It's good to see that your girlfriend is getting along well with your subordinates." he slapped Tsunas shoulder and made him look. Tsuna saw the both of them smiling at each other, for every normal person it would really seem like they were two friends talking about fun things, but he saw the daggers and heard the storm approaching. He considered going between them, but somehow he was curious.  
"Normally they just ignore each other." he told his father.  
"Hahaha That's no good, your subordinates need to learn how to adore your future wife." Iemitus laughed carefree and gulped some more alcohol down. Tsuna blushed at the prospect to call Hayato his future wife. It made him giddy.  
"I hope that will happen, because she is the most beautiful girl I know." he confessed.  
"Every man thinks that about the woman he loves. But I have to confess that she is really cute, not as cute as your mother though." Tsuna was really impressed that his father was so accepting, his opinion on him changed a little because of that, he felt some kind of respect towards that man. Maybe he had underestimated him all the time.  
Little did he know that Iemitsu talked about Haru, because he didn't know that Hayato was his girlfriend and Haru the subordinate. And how could he know that? He never was there to witness the changes in his sons life.

Ryouhei sat in one corner pouting, because once again he had lost against Tsuna, Kyoko did her best to comfort her brother but it was useless. Just when Yamamoto said something it cheered him up. And whatever he had said it resulted in the both of them taking off their shirts and singing loudly their schools anthem. Reborn recorded that and forced Tsuna to take part in it, because he needed to bond with his Family. Luckily he was drunk enough not to be embarrassed about that. (Later on Reborn will send the video file to Hibari, who than decides that he needs to teach them to sing the song in the right melody.)  
Than Tsuna had a great idea, if he had to sing and dance, than his girlfriend had to do it with him. He didn't hesitate to pull Hayato close and dragging her with him to their friends, just to sing together. After their fifth time of singing he laughed and gave her a chaste kiss, someone whistled at that and demanded them to kiss some more, because it was his birthday and he had to use this opportunity to get more touchy feely with his girl.  
Hayato wanted to flip, to whoever it was, the finger, but Tsuna in his drunken state did what they wanted to see and pulled her closer to give her a deep and passionate kiss. And then there was the sound of glass breaking.  
Iemitsu had shattered the glass he was holding with his bare hand. Nana wanted to take a look at his hand, but he shoved her a little to the side and punched Tsunas face. He fell down and looked at his father dumbfounded.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked the man in front of him. Hayato knelt down to look at his face, but it didn't seem like there was any damage.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you – kissing your perverted storm guardian like that, when you have a cute girlfriend like Haru?" Iemitsus face showed exactly how angry he was. Tsuna got up to face his father, he didn't like it when people looked down on him.  
"Haru isn't my girlfriend – Hayato is. And she is not a pervert." he glared at his father.  
"Of course he is – a man dressing up like a woman is and will be a pervert wherever you go." he was down right furious, he could have tolerated the silly lie that Gokudera was a girl, but he would never accept that he was kissing his son: "And what do you even mean when you say that he is your girlfriend? What about Haru?"  
"Iemitsu ..." Nana wanted to interfere, but they just ignored her.  
"Haru never was and never will be my girlfriend." Tsuna had raised his voice and glared at his father. Hayato stood a little behind him and didn't know what to do. And it didn't help that their friends looked as helpless as she felt.  
The only one who looked like she enjoyed the show was Haru, even if she had looked sad at Tsunas words.  
Lambo was near tears and looked frightened, because Iemitsu had began to shout at Tsuna and what he said was really mean, especially towards his Hayato-nee. Than Iemitsu wanted to punch his big brother and he did the most logical thing a nine year old with a lot of weapons could come up with, he pulled out his bazooka and fired.  
Just as Iemitsus fist came flying towards Tsuna he was engulfed in pink smoke, but he could hinder the fist from connecting with his face. But the one who had caught the punch was his self ten years later.  
As the smoke cleared everybody looked at the twenty eight year old Tsuna. He held Iemitsus fist in his hand and there was a disturbingly loud sound of breaking bones, the blonde man made a face.  
"Oops sorry about that, it's an habit." Tsuna said smoothly and put his hand down. Than he looked around and recognized where he was at.  
"I see I was hit with the bazooka." he smiled and moved around to face Hayato, who stood behind him. She blushed because he was even more handsome than she remembered. His white suit was spotless and looked like it was tailored just for him. The Vongola insignia was sewed on the breast pocket and all in all he looked like he was about to go to some important meeting.  
Suddenly he took her face in both of his hands: "You look really cute in that outfit." and he leaned down to kiss her lips, seems like they were still together ten years later, not that she didn't knew, because she had met him two years ago. She blushed and looked into his eyes.  
"Juudaime, what's wrong with your right eye?" she asked concerned.  
"Why should there be something wrong with it?" he asked and smiled all the while caressing her hair, a habit he couldn't get rid off.  
"Somehow the colour is off." she looked sceptical at his eye and frowned.  
"You're just imagining things." he laughed and looked at his friends, than his eyes met his fathers and turned cold. But he didn't say anything.  
"I never thought you would grow up like that." Reborn broke the silence and hopped up to Tsunas shoulder, who laughed and it was contagious, because his friend began laughing with him.  
But three people didn't laugh – Nana, because she needed to take care of Iemitsus hand whilst scolding him, Iemitsu, because his wife did scold him and he still was furious about this development, Haru because she had seen TYL Tsuna interact with Hayato like he really cherished her.

Meanwhile Tsuna found himself in a large bedroom. It felt cozy and warm, but what made him feel hot was the sight before him. He had seen her one time before and had fainted because of his nosebleed. But now he could look at her without bleeding to death. Ten years later Hayato was really hot, even if she was almost thirty.  
"Why is it that every time I see you, you are wearing some kinky thing?" he said and looked at her amused face.  
"It's not kinky, this is just underwear. And you are the one who bought it for me." she said and her voice sounded nothing like before, it was soft and did no longer have this rough undertone to it. He looked at the orange and red underwear she wore. It was almost just lace and looked really expensive. His eyes wandered over her bosom down her stomach and rested on her neither regions. There was no bulge that she normally had down there, it could just mean that her surgery had been done sometime in the last (or coming) ten years.  
"You're really beautiful." he whispered.  
"All because of you." she stood a little on her toes and gave him a soft kiss: "Happy Birthday." Than there was a really loud wailing and he looked confused in the direction of the open door, where the noise came from. He wanted to ask what that was, but he was engulfed by pink smoke again and changed with his TYL self.  
The time was up.

He sat on the sofa and his friends looked at him. His mother and father were nowhere to bee seen.  
"You broke your fathers hand. Your mother has taken him to the hospital." He looked at Hayato who told him about what had happened. He was not able to fight the blush that crept up all the way to the tip of his ears. The rush of blood to his head resulted in him fainting on the spot.  
He just heard the shout of "Juudaime!" before he passed out.  
That had been the best birthday ever!  
He was so looking froward to the future.

Ten years later Tsuna was back in his bedroom and looked around, only to find the door to the neighbouring room open. He leaned against it's frame and watched his wife. She walked around in her underwear and carried a small bundle, that was nibbling on a baby bottle and looked quite content doing so. He looked at the other occupant of the room and counted to three. There was a soft cry of discomfort and he walked over to the crib and softly raised the little human out of it. Almost instantly the little thing opened its mouth to show exactly what it wanted. He took the bottle, which was ready for him to take and gave the child its evening meal. He felt like he was the happiest man alive.

**The end! **


End file.
